Pour un autre monde
by rosesnake
Summary: Ma version du Tome 7 avant que celle de JKR ne soit publiée lol. De nombreux personnages mais principalement Tonks et Severus.
1. Prologue

- Draco, vas-y ou alors écarte-toi pour que l'un de nous ...

La voix d'Alecto est grincante et comme toujours trop aigue. Mais son expression se modifie lorsque Snape franchit la porte et débouche sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie. Ne lui accordant qu'un bref regard, ses yeux parcourent la scène qui s'étale devant lui. Les images de la bataille en bas dansent toujours devant ses yeux. Certains des combattants n'ont que 15 ans ...

Ses yeux se posent sur la silhouette appuyée au mur. Merlin ! Il semble si vieux. En cet instant, il fait chacune de ses 153 années. Se forcant à détourner les yeux, il analyse le reste de la scène. Le visage de Draco, la terreur inscrite dans chacuns de ses traits. Sa main qui tremble tellement qu'il serait incapable de lancer le moindre sort. Il sent son ventre se contracter en rencontrant le regard de prédateur de Greyback. _Qu'est-ce que ce malade fait ici ? Même Draco n'aurait pas pu ..._

Amycus interrompt ses réflexions. Il a repris la parole sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction, le regard et la baguette fixés sur Dumbeldore.

- Nous avons un problème, Snape. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de ...

Mais une autre voix a prononcé son nom. Une voix si faible ...

- Severus ...

Le silence lui semble assourdissant alors qu'il regarde le vieil homme tenter de se redresser. Les yeux bleus fixés sur lui ont perdu leur éclat. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a rencontrer, Dumbeldore supplie. Il n'a plus la force d'ordonner.

Sans un mot il s'avance, repoussant Draco au passage et jetant à Fenrir un regard noir qui lui défend clairement de s'en méler. Même le loup garou est assez intelligent pour s'avoir où est sa place. Parvenu devant le directeur, Snape l'observe un moment. Immobile, son regard invisible derrière le rideau de ses cheveux, les secondes lui semblent s'étirer indéfiniment.

Le dégout monte du plus profond de son ventre. Son visage se contorsionne. Il se hait, il se hait tellement. Un travail de Mangemort. Et puis de nouveau cette voix, ce soupir.

- Severus ... s'il vous plait ...

Dumbeldore le regarde, une telle fatigue au fond des yeux. _Je me fais vieux, mon ami. Et ce poison dans mes veines aura bientôt raison de moi. Je suis si fatigué, Severus ..._

Et pour un instant, Snape cesse de penser. Il laisse la haine monter en lui. Pour tuer, il faut hair. Sa baguette est pointée directement sur la poitrine de Dumbeldore.

Et le sort franchit ses lèvres.

- Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte. Les yeux bleus qui se referment. Une expression de soulagement qui détend les traits du vieil homme. Le sort le frappe en pleine poitrine le repoussant en arrière. Il se balance un instant au dessus du vide ... et la gravité fait le reste. Le corps de Dumbeldore disparaît dans l'obscurité.

Le reste n'est qu'un enchainement de gestes trop de fois répété. Se retourner. Atrraper Draco. Courir. Toujours courir.

Et puis un éclat de lumière qui le frolle. Potter debout devant lui. Les sorts, si faciles à détourner. Et puis l'éclair de lumière rouge au milieux de tous les autres, le corps de son adversaire qui se tend, les hurlements. L'instant de flottememnt et puis les mots de Dumbeldore. _Protégez le Severus. Protégez Harry, nous avons besoin de lui._

- Non ! Avez-vous oublier les ordres? Potter appartient au Seigneurdes Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Filez !

Et ils obéissent. Plus personne désormais n'ose défier celui qui a tué Dumbeldore. Il s'apprête à les suivre lorsque Potter se relève. Un nouveau sort, vite écarté. Et puis la lueur qui annonce le prochain sortilège.

- Non, Potter !

Et le contresort jaillit de sa baguette. La colère le rendant trop puissant, expédiant le jeune homme au sol. Sans baguette, sans défense. La colère un instant lui souffle que ce serait si simple. Il suffirait d'un seul geste. Il domine totalement le jeune homme. Tout ça pour lui. Tous ces sacrifices pour le protéger. La colère ravage ses traits. Il voudrait lui hurler que tout est de sa faute. Que c'est pour lui que Dumbeldore est mort. Pour lui qu'il vient de tuer la seule personne au monde qui lui vouait une confiance absolue.

- Vous osez m'attaquer avec mes propres sortilèges, Potter ? C'est moi qui les ai inventés – moi, le Prince de Sang-Mélé !

Le vieux surnom paraît étrange sur sa langue. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus utilisé. Depuis qu'il est sorti de Poudlard. Depuis qu'il a trouvé d'autres moyens de se faire respecter que la part de sang pur qui coule dans ses veines.

- Et vous voudriez retourner mes inventions contre moi, comme votre ignoble père, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que vous y arriverez ... _Non_ !

Un simple sortilège repousse la baguette hors de portée du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci se retourne, haletant. Il est seul, désarmé, à la totale merci de son adversaire. Il n'y a pourtant aucune peur dans ses yeux, seulement de la rage et du mépris.

- Alors, tuez-moi ... Tuez-moi comme vous l'avez tué lui, espèce de lache ...

_Lache ? Lache ? Ce gamin prétentieux, ce sale mome responsable de tout ça ... comment ose-t-il me traiter de lache ... Je viens de tuer la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, Potter. Je l'ai tué de sang froid, de mes propres mains pour vous protéger ... Et vous osez me traiter de lache ? _La colère et la rage menacent de le rendre fou. Il hurle, le visage déformé par la douleur qui lui ronge le ventre.

- NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LACHE !

Le sortilège claque et le visage du jeune est projeté au sol. A ce moment, Snape n'a plus qu'une pensée : faire ravaler à ce morveux ses insultes et son arrogance. Mais un bruissement d'aile lui fait relever la tête, juste à temps pour apercevoir l'Hippogryphe qui se précipite vers lui. Il lève les bras pour se protéger le visage, recule, chancelle un instant avant de tourner le dos au château et de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

La grille du parc, la fin des barrières, le début de l'enfer.


	2. Quand tout commence

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Il est minuit passé lorsque deux "POP" sourds résonnent dans une rue déserte de Londres. Les deux sorciers, un homme et une femme se dirigent sans bruit vers la porte d'un immeuble baignant dans l'obscurité. D'un mouvement du poignet la jeune femme allume l'extrémité de sa baguette révélant son visage en forme de cœur surmonté d'une masse de cheveux rose. Elle ouvre la porte de l'immeuble avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, lui adressant un sourire. Elle chuchote pour éviter de réveiller les voisins et il lui répond sur le même ton.

- Bonne nuit, Remus. Et encore merci pour cette soirée ... Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Non, merci. Il se fait tard et la pleine lune approche à grands pas. On se voit vendredi au mariage de Bill et Fleur?

- Oui, bien sur.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer dans un sourire:

-A vendredi…

- A vendredi. Dors bien…

Et il disparaît dans un nouveau "POP" sourd. Poussant un soupir de bonheur, la jeune femme pénètre dans le bâtiment et gravit les trois volées de marches qui conduisent à son appartement. Elle ouvre la porte en grand et, toute à sa joie, exécute quelques pas de danse improvisés rattrapant de justesse un vase qui manque de se briser au sol.

Elle se dirige en sautillant vers la cuisine et ouvre le réfrigérateur à la recherche du jus d'orange. Elle vient juste de se redresser, la bouteille à la main, lorsqu'une main se pose sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Un bras l'entoure, une baguette se pointe vers ses côtes. Un bruit de verre brisé rompt le calme de la cuisine lorsque la bouteille s'écrase au sol. Mais deux mots murmurés près de son oreille rendent toute riposte impossible. Elle sent son corps se raidir et tout devient noir.


	3. Une nouvelle mission

Lorsqu'elle reprend connaissance, elle est assise sur une chaise les chevilles et les poignets attachés par un sort et un morceau de tissu sur la bouche. La pièce autour d'elle lui semble vide pour autant qu'elle puisse distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre : la seule fenêtre est noire de crasse et malgré la taille plutôt réduite de la pièce la lumière ne peut en atteindre tous les coins.

La jeune femme n'a pas le temps d'observer d'avantage sa prison que l'unique porte s'ouvre livrant passage à une ombre noire qui se dirige vers elle. L'homme s'assied en face d'elle et d'un mouvement de baguette, il allume les torches accrochées aux murs. Aveuglée, Tonks ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvre de nouveau, quelques instants plus tard, elle sent son cœur manquer un battement en reconnaissant l'homme devant elle.

Il la regarde avec son calme habituel qu'elle a toujours trouvé tellement énervant et ne semble pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde de ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs et de ses regards chargés de haine qui hurlent en silence.

Traître.

C'est écrit sur son visage aussi lisible que de l'encre sur un parchemin. Il ne réagit pas. Il s'attendait à cette réaction de sa part, à son dégoût, à sa haine. Il ferme quelques secondes les yeux et soupire intérieurement. Sans un mot, il s'approche d'elle et pointe sa baguette dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'agrandissent mais ne supplient pas. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer un instant son courage alors qu'il prononce l'incantation.

- Finite incantatem.

Les cordes qui liaient ses poignets et ses chevilles disparaissent, le morceau de tissu se volatilise. Aussitôt, sans chercher à comprendre les raisons de son geste, elle se lève d'un bond. Mais sa main ne rencontre au fond de sa poche que du vide.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher. Vous ne la trouverez pas.

Sa voix, comme toujours, est calme, sans expression si ce n'est peut être un peu d'ennui. Et, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il sort de sa poche la baguette en bois de cerisier de la jeune femme.

- Je vais vous la rendre…mais vous devez d'abord écouter jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus agréable pour vous sans ces sortilèges mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous rattacher si vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

- Je ne veux rien savoir venant de la bouche d'un traître.

Il poursuit avec un soupir.

- Je ne suis pas un traître. Malgré les apparences, je suis toujours fidèle à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Les apparences! Vous appelez ça des apparences! Vous avez tué Dumbeldore!

Pendant un bref instant le visage du Mangemort frémit. Mais ce n'est qu'un frison et emportée par sa rage, elle ne le remarque pas. Elle continue, la colère et la haine évidentes dans sa voix.

- Vous nous avez trahi, vous nous avez menti pendant tout ce temps et vous avez le culot de parlez d'apparences!

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir…

- Obéir, oui ! C'est tous ce que vous savez faire ! Obéir aux ordres du monstre qui vous sert de maître. Comme un gentil petit chien bien sage!

Elle peut voir un éclair de colère dans ses yeux mais elle poursuit malgré tout, heureuse de le voir enfin réagir. Sa voix pas plus haute qu'un souffle est tranchante comme une lame.

- Vous êtes un lâche…

Elle a craché ce mot comme s'il lui brûlait les lèvres. A nouveau sa voix enfle, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

- Dumbeldore avait confiance en vous! Il vous a offert une deuxième chance quand personne d'autre ne vous aurait écouté. Et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez? En…en…

- En accomplissant sa dernière volonté!

Il a hurlé ces derniers mots. La rage et la douleur sont évidentes sur son visage. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillent d'incrédulité. Mais il continue, l'empêchant de reprendre la parole.

- Il m'avait donné des ordres. Si on en arrivait là … Si j'avais à choisir entre sa vie et ma couverture … Je devais faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

La voix de la jeune Auror est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle reprend, encore sous le choc de cette colère si soudaine.

- Comment osez-vous? Comment osez-vous sous entendre que Dumbeldore aurait donné un tel ordre… Qu'il aurait choisit de mourir, de nous abandonner. Et tout ça pour protéger votre couverture ! _Vous_ avez choisit ! Choisit de sauver votre vie au prix de la sienne!

Il a un rire sec et sans joie. Et lorsqu'il les fixent sur elle , ses yeux ont retrouvé leur froideur habituelle.

- Ce serais si simple n'est ce pas ? Le fourbe Serpentard, lâche et traître, prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour survivre… cela couvrirait l'image que vous avez de moi …Cela vous permettrait de continuer à vivre votre vie en noir et blanc… mais rien n'est jamais noir ou blanc, ma chère Nymphadora. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque… Rien n'est simple. Rien n'est jamais aussi simple.

Elle hésite un instant, secoue la tête, essayant de toutes ses forces de repousser cette idée. D'une voix faible, presque plaintive, elle tente de retenir les lambeaux de son monde qui s'écroule.

- Non … Dumbeldore n'aurait jamais ordonné ça… il savait que nous avions besoin de lui…il…

- Il était mourant.

Son ton est calme, froid, détaché. Il énonce un simple fait. La jeune femme se fige, incrédule.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que j'aurais fait la même chose si les circonstances avaient été différentes, mais … Etant donné l'état des choses, je n'avais pas le choix … Peu avant le début de l'année scolaire, Voldemort m'a fait venir et il m'a fait part de son plan.

_Bien que le but principal ait été d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se défouler. Et peut être aussi de me montrer ce qui arrivait à ceux qui déçoivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

- Il était dans une colère noire contre Lucius pour s'être laisser prendre et pour ne pas avoir su lui rapporter la prophétie. Et, quoi que les gens puissent penser, Lucius a toujours aimé son fils. Sa famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui. C'est pour cette raison que Voldemort a condamné Draco a mort ... Je suis revenu auprès de Dumbeldore et je lui ai fait part de ce que j'avais appris … ce n'était à l'époque qu'une menace de plus. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Draco soit capable d'accomplir sa mission ...

Il a un sourire de dérision.

- Pas même sa propre mère … Narcissa est venue me voir peu après. Elle était accompagnée de Bellatrix qui était … on pourrait dire résistante à l'idée de s'adresser à moi … depuis quelques temps, ils y avaient des rumeurs parmi les Mangemorts… certains d'entre eux, en grande partie conduits par Bellatrix, craignaient que je ne soit trop proche de Dumbeldore ...

Il a un sourire sarcastique à cette pensée mais qui ne parvient pas à effacer la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Narcissa m'a demandé de protéger son fils. Elle était en larmes : contrairement à Draco, elle n'avait aucune illusion sur les véritables raisons de cette mission. Je lui ai promis de faire de mon mieux pour veiller sur son fils. Bellatrix a rit. Je venais de lui servir les mensonges de base sur mes véritables loyautés, démontant chacune de ses critiques au moyen des excuses mises au point pendant des heures avec Dumbeldore mais ça ne semblait pas l'avoir convaincue. Alors Narcissa m'a demandé de faire un Serment Inviolable … Refuser aurait ranimer en quelques secondes les accusations de Bellatrix … Accepter mettait fin aux suspicions … Je pensait qu'elle voulait s'assurer que je ferais tout mon possible pour protéger Draco et puisque c'était mon intention dès le départ …

Il a un rire sans joie avant de continuer d'une voix froide et calme.

- Mais Narcissa m'a piégé. Elle n'a jamais pris part aux activités des Mangemorts mais j'aurais du savoir que pour protéger sa famille, elle avait la rage d'une louve … Les deux premiers serments ont été plutôt innocents … Surveiller Draco … Empêcher dans la mesure du possible qu'il ne lui arrive du mal … Et puis le dernier vœux … Accomplir sa tâche s'il s'avérait qu'il en était incapable …

Tonks écarquille les yeux, sous le choc de sa déclaration mais il ne semble pas même s'en rendre compte et il continue sans s'interrompe.

- Si j'avais refusé, j'était mort en quelques secondes … Alors oui, j'ai choisi de vivre… Pour un an du moins : mon intention était de prévenir Dumbeldore de ce qui se passait, je voulait pouvoir lui être utile encore un an en temps qu'espion avant de devoir rompre mon serment.

Il se tait un instant le temps de lui laisser digérer l'information. C'est une Auror. Elle connait les conséquences pour celui qui rompt se genre de serment. Sa voix est douce lorsqu'il reprend, sans la froideur qui y est toujours mêlée.

- J'était prêt à mourir, Nymphadora… J'avais décidé de ramener le plus d'information possible durant cette année, de sauver le plus de vie possible et puis j'aurais briser mon Serment… Mais Dumbeldore ne m'en a pas laisser la possibilité … Stupide courage de Griffondore!…Il m'a annoncé avec un calme olympien que j'allait accomplir la mission de Draco … Que je lui avais fait une promesse à lui aussi et que je devais la tenir, protéger ma couverture quel qu'en soit le prix … Vous devez être au courant pour les Horcruxes, n'est ce pas?

Elle hoche la tête, étonnée par le brusque changement de sujet.

- Dumbeldore était à leur recherche depuis quelque temps. Mais même pour un sorcier tel que lui c'était une tache dangereuse…le sort qui l'a touché lorsqu'il a détruit cette bague ne s'est pas contenté de lui brûler la main… il le dévorait à petit feu. Mes potions ont retardé l'inévitable mais il savait qu'il allait mourir. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a choisit de donner des cours particuliers à Potter. Il voulait lui transmettre ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a demandé de tenir mon Serment. Il voulait que sa mort serve à quelque chose … Mais il ne voulait pas que Draco aie du sang sur les mains …. les miennes en étant déjà couvertes …

A nouveau cet éclair de peine dans le regard mais qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu.

- Nous avons eu plusieurs discutions assez… animées…à ce sujet durant l'année mais il est toujours resté sur de lui… Il savait que je lui obéirait…

Il soupire de nouveau et ferme les yeux un instant, résistant à l'envie de se masser les tempes quelques instants pour faire disparaître la douleur dans sa tête.

- Quand Filius est venu me chercher ce soir là … j'ai immédiatement compris ce qui se passait…Et lorsque je suis arrivé sur le toit et que je les ai vu: Fenrir était couvert de sang, Draco tremblait comme une feuille, il aurait été incapable de prononcer l'Impardonnable … et en face d'eux Dumbeldore… Il souffrait le martyr, c'était évident et pourtant, par je ne sais quel miracle, il tenait encore debout…J'ai vu ses yeux s'éclairer lorsque je suis arrivé…Un tel soulagement …je l'ai haï à cet instant, plus que jamais…et je me suis haï moi-même… parce que je savait que j'allais lui obéir…

Le silence qui tombe sur la pièce est assourdissant. L'ancien maître des potions a les yeux fixés sur la jeune Auror.

Et il sait qu'elle le croit. Même si elle se bat avec elle-même en ce moment, elle sait qu'il vient de dire la vérité.

Il est capable de mentir, de détourner la vérité. Il peut donner au mensonge toutes les apparences du réel. Mais il ne peut pas feindre ça. La douleur dans ses yeux, il peut peut être la dissimuler, l'écarter pour un moment, après tout il est passé maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation, mais il ne peut pas la feindre. Elle est trop crue, trop vive et trop tranchante.

Sa voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle reprend, rendant elle-même les armes.

- Harry a dit qu'il vous avait demandé…quand ils sont revenus … quand ils ont vu la marque … il lui a dit d'aller vous chercher et de vous ramener… que c'était la seule chose importante…

Il sent son cœur se serrer devant ces mots mais il a encore une tache à accomplir avant de pouvoir se laisser aller. Sa voix a reprit un ton neutre lorsqu'il continue.

- Mon intention en vous…invitant…ici, n'était pas uniquement de prouver mon innocence… J'ai besoin de votre aide …

Vous aidez? Vous aidez à quoi?

- J'ai besoin d'un messager, quelqu'un capable de porter les informations que je pourrais récolter aux membres de l'Ordre … Ma petite preuve de fidélité a fait de moi l'un des favoris du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais je doute que quelqu'un me fasse confiance si j'apportait moi-même les informations …on me tuerait probablement avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche … sans compter que mes absences paraîtraient suspectes aux autres Mangemorts ... C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Pourquoi moi? Je ne…

- Votre capacité de Métamorphomage vous permettra d'être irrepérable. Vous pourrez ainsi prévenir l'Ordre des attaques et fournir à ce cher Potter toutes les informations que je pourrais réunir sur les Horcruxes.

Il la fixe en silence, s'attendant à des protestations ou au moins une hésitation. Mais la jeune femme se contente de lui rendre son regard avant de demander d'une voix calme et décidée.

- Quelle sera ma couverture après de vous?

Il sourit.

- Pour tous les Mangemorts, vous serez Ariana Prince.

- Prince?

- Ma cousine. Du coté maternelle. Elle vit aux Etats Unis. Je vous fournirais une photo mais il y a peu de chance que vous rencontriez quelqu'un qui la connaisse. Pour tous vous serez de retour pour apprendre la magie noire au près de moi. Cela vous donnera une parfaite raison d'être chez moi à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Elle hoche la tête doucement absorbant toutes les informations, retombant instinctivement dans la logique des missions d'infiltration pour le Ministère. Mais jamais elle n'a eu une mission de cette importance.

- Comment communiqueront nous?

Il sort de sa poche un fin anneau d'argent qu'il lui tend.

- Je possède le même. Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire faire un tour complet et je saurais que tu veux me parler. Si c'est moi, qui t'appelle, tu n'auras qu'à penser mon nom en transplanant pour me rejoindre où que je sois.

Elle hoche la tête en silence, surprise par le tutoiement soudain. Mais étant donné qu'ils sont désormais cousins, elle va devoir en prendre l'habitude.

- Des questions?

Elle relève les yeux vers lui et hésite un instant …

- Oui, une seule … pour Draco et Narcissa …? Est-ce qu'ils sont …?

Il arque un sourcil et elle reprend d'une voix un peu précipitée.

- Ils sont tout de même une partie de ma famille, même si … et je voulais juste …

- Ils vont bien.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui surprise par la douceur du ton.

- Ils sont à l'abris. Ni le Seigneur des ténèbres ni le Ministère ne les retrouvera.

Elle sait qu'il ne lui en dira pas plus. C'est mieux comme ça. Elle glisse la bague à son doigt et a un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'elle relève les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle. Un éclair de douleur à traverser son visage et sa main est crispée sur son avant bras.

- Voldemort ...

Il tourne les yeux vers elle surpris qu'elle utilise ce nom sans broncher.

- "Refuser de nommer une chose que l'on craint ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même"…. C'était de Dumbeldore.

Il hoche la tête un instant avant de lui rendre sa baguette.

- Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur… Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Et sans un mot de plus il transplane, laissant derrière lui une jeune Auror abasourdie essayant encore de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.


	4. Dire au revoir

Cette fois ça y est.

Debout, seule au milieu de sa chambre, Hermione fixe les bagages déposés sur son lit. On dirait presque qu'elle se prépare à partir une nouvelle fois à Poudlard ... Mais Poudlard ne réouvrira pas cette année. Et peut être plus jamais.

Et contairement aux années précédentes, elle de reviendra pas pour les fêtes. Elle ne quitte pas sa famille pour quelques mois mais peut être pour plusieurs années. Réprimant un sanglot, elle se répète une enième fois que c'est pour le mieux. Si elle s'en va, ses parents auront une chance d'échapper à la guerre et à ses horreurs. Même si l'incertitude sur le destin de leur fille ne cesse de les ronger jusqu'à son retour.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix : il s'agit de son monde, de ses amis, de sa guerre à elle aussi. Elle est une Griffondor et les Griffondor ne se terrent pas face au danger, ils l'affrontent bravement.

Même si, seul, à l'aube de quitter leur famille pour ce qui pourrait être des années, ils ne peuvent empêcher les larmes de leur monter aux yeux ...

Les essuyant d'un geste rageur, Hermione lance un sort de réduction aux bagages entassé sur son lit et les glissent dans sa poche. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle jette un dernier regard à sa chambre d'enfant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Mais elle hésite un instant devant la porte au bout du couloir. De l'autre côté, elle sait ses parents endormis après avoir passé la majeur partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans leur lit. Elle a choisi de partir à l'aube, avant leur réveil pour leur éviter les adieux et les larmes supplémentaires. Cela n'empêche pas la douleur de lui vriller le coeur.

Elle revoit leur visages la veille au soir lorsqu'elle leur a annoncé sont départ. Les pauvres ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de leur faire part des dangers qu'elle courait chaque année. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix désormais. Elle leur avait tout dis, reprenant l'histoire depuis le début, faisant face à leur mines incrédules devant ses révélation.

_Harry ? Tu veux dire Harry, ton ami de l'école ? Mais c'est impossible, Hermione ..._

Mais ils avaient bien été forcés d'admettre l'impenssable et la colère avait pris le pas sur l'incrédulité.

_... et moi je te dis que tu n'iras pas ! Je ne laisserais pas ma fille unique aller risquer sa vie dans une guerre dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler jusqu'ici ! Je t'interdit, Hermione, tu m'entends : je t'interdis ..._

_Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est mon monde, c'est ma vie ! Il s'agit de mes amis, des gens que j'aime! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Ils sont en danger ! Je ne peux pas rester ici avec vous à l'abris pendant qu'ils risquent leur vie ! Je suis désolée ... je ne veux pas vous faire de peine ... Mais ils ont besoin de moi ..._

Et puis étaient venues les larmes. Et malgré la douleur de sa famille et sa propre peine à l'idée de les quitter, sa résolution n'avait pas changer : elle allait rejoindre Harry et Ron à Godric Hollow et ensemble, ils détruiraient les Horcruxes et Voldemort. Mais Merlin, la douleur sur le visage de ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient comrpis qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis ...

Il vaut mieux qu'elle parte sans les réveiller, elle ne pourrait pas faire face à de nouvelle larmes ...

Prenant une grande respiration, elle se force à détourner les yeux et, ouvrant la porte du jardin, elle se glisse dans l'air frais du petit matin. Le Magicobus apparaît au premier signe de sa main et sur un dernier regard en direction de son enfance, elle enjambe le marche pied et prononce d'une voix ferme et décidée :

- Le Terrier, s'il vous plait.

Et c'est seulement quand la porte du Magicobus se referme derrière elle, qu'elle laisse ses larmes couler librement.


	5. Mariage et décision

- En retard… je suis en retard… Je me prépare pour ce mariage toute la semaine et maintenant je suis en retard à cause d'une foutue panne d'électricité… Maudit orage ! Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi Nymphadora, ça m'apprendra tient à utiliser un réveil moldu … Résultat il est 10 h du matin, le mariage est dans une demi heure et je suis en retard !

Debout sur un pieds dans sa salle de bain Tonks est en train d'enfiler ses chaussures d'une main en essayant d'attacher la ceinture de sa robe couleur crème (elle a promis à Molly d'éviter les tenues excentriques) et en mordant de temps à autre dans un toast à la confiture flottant à quelques centimètres de son nez. Elle n'a heureusement pas à se préoccuper du maquillage et de la coiffure (l'un des petits avantages d'être une métamorphomage).

Lorsqu'on sonne à la porte un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vient enfin de mettre la dernière touche à sa tenue. En souriant, elle ouvre la porte à un Remus Lupin en smoking noir. Il lui sourit en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Et son "Bonjour, Tonks. Tu es superbe." lui fait oublier tout son énervement.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. _Carrément renversant en fait. Mais comment veut-il que je fasse pour ne pas lui sauter dessus?_ Alors? On y va?

Il hoche la tête en lui tendant son bras et, dans un "POP"sourd, ils se retrouvent directement au Terrier.

* * *

Tous les invités sont maintenant éparpillés dans le jardin de la maison des Weasley profitant du buffet et discutant de choses et d'autres. Il avait été initialement prévu que le mariage se déroule en France dans la famille de Fleur mais pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, les Weasley ne peuvent pas quitter leur abris, et le mariage a été transporter au Terrier.

Certains couples dont les nouveaux jeunes mariés, dansent dans un coin qui a été aménagé spécialement à cet effet. Le soleil est couché depuis un peu moins d'une heure et des centaines de bougies flottent au dessus des têtes donnant une impression d'irréalité à la scène.

Tonks se dirige vers le buffet pour reprendre un verre de vin. Elle vient d'avoir une conversation avec Minerva au sujet de l'avenir de l'Ordre du Phénix, Poudlard ne réouvrant pas l'année prochaine. Après la mort de Dumbeldore, l'endroit n'est plus considéré comme sur et les parents préférent garder leurs enfants auprès d'eux en ces temps de guerre. Minerva aura donc tout le temps de se consacrer à la direction de l'ordre qu'elle a reprise avec l'aide d'Alastor Fol Œil.

Le quartier général risque d'être déplacé pour "plus de sécurité". Le sujet de la trahison de Snape est encore douloureux pour l'ancien Professeur de Métamorphose qui ne parvient toujours pas à croire que Dumbeldore se soit trompé à ce point. Elle avait eut l'air si désemparée que Tonks aurait voulu l'aider, la rassurer mais elle n'a malheureusement pas le droit de révéler ce qu'elle sait.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle avale une gorgée de vin tout en s'appuyant contre un arbre pour regarder les gens autours d'elle. Et elle sourit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Bill et Fleur qui dansent enlacés. Il y a tellement d'amour dans leurs yeux ... Sur la terrasse, Arthur Weasley discute avec animation avec Kingsley et Fol-Œil. Un peu plus loin, elle aperçoit Remus en grande conversation avec Hermione et secoue la tête, amusée : encore en train de parler d'un livre qu'ils doivent être les seules personnes au monde à connaître. Molly, elle, est assise aux côtés de Charlies et de Minerva et regarde avec fierté et amour le jeune couple qui danse.

Un peu à l'écart de la fête se tient Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il y a quelques jours, il a quitté définitivement la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Son anniversaire est dans deux semaines mais il a tenu à accomplir la volonté de Dumbeldore et à rester le plus longtemps possible chez sa « famille ».

Silencieux, il observe lui aussi les gens qui dansent et s'amusent mais ne se sent pas le courage de les accompagner. Une présence à ses côtés lui fait tourner la tête. La cadette des Weasley se tient près de lui, un sourire flou sur les lèvres.

- Ron m'a dit que vous alliez vivre à Godric Hollow.

Il hoche la tête doucement.

- Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sur d'où lancer nos recherches pour les Horcruxes. Voldemort ne viendra pas nous chercher là-bas.

- Luna et Neville seront avec vous.

- HmHm. Après leur rôle dans la bataille de Poudlard, nous n'avons pas pu leur refuser de se battre avec nous.

Un silence retombe sur le jeune couple. C'est Ginny qui le brise, d'une voix si basse qu'il doute un instant de l'avoir entendue.

- Moi aussi je me suis battue ce jour là ...

Il secoue la tête avec force.

- Non ! Non Ginny! Je sais ce que tu as en tête et c'est non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est bien trop dangereux !

- Je me moque du danger, Harry ! Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi ! Je veux me battre et j'en ai le droit. Tu n'es pas le seul qu'Il ait marqué!

Il se tait un instant, surpris de l'entendre évoquer sa première année à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Elle profite de son silence pour continuer sur sa lancée.

- Je t'aime, Harry … et je resterais avec toi. Tu peux toujours essayer de me chasser mais tu ne pourra pas me détacher de toi. Personne ne peut … j'ai essayé pendant 5 ans … Peu m'importe les risques tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Il essaye de parler mais elle le fait taire d'un geste, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle continue, sa voix douce et tranquille.

- Je ne nie pas que la route sera longue et pavée de souffrances. Mais au fil des ans, je sais que je resterais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu veux bien de moi ... et même si ce n'est pas le cas …

Il secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé et heureux malgré lui. Il se sait incapable de résister. D'ailleurs, il n'en a pas vraiment envie, et il acquiesce d'un sourire. D'un bond, elle se retrouve dans ses bras et ils rient tous les deux du bonheur de s'être retrouvés.

Mais une voix venant de derrière eux rompt ce moment.

- Non. Non. Tu n'iras pas.

Molly Weasley se tient devant eux, pâle comme une morte, les yeux fixés sur sa cadette, sa seule fille, son bébé. Elle parle d'une voix blanche, tremblant légèrement mais on dirait qu'elle a crié si on se fie au silence qui règne maintenant.

- Tu n'iras pas. Je ne veux pas que cette guerre m'arrache un enfant de plus.

Ginny s'approche de sa mère et pose doucement une main sur son bras qui tremble. Sa voix est douce et apaisante comme celle qu'on prend pour calmer un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar. Mais ses mots ne sont pas pour rassurer Molly.

- J'irais maman. Je ne suis plus une enfant et je dois me battre, tu ne pourra pas m'en empêcher, c'est ma guerre à moi aussi. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Ma chance est passée il y a 5 ans … Dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, dès l'instant où j'ai écrit le premier mot dans ce journal … mon destin a été scellé. Et j'aime Harry. Plus que je n'aimerais jamais quiconque et rien ne pourra jamais me garder éloignée de lui.

Molly tente de parler, d'arrêter sa fille mais, à chaque fois, celle-ci lui coupe la parole, une seule phrase revenant sans cesse dans sa bouche, expliquant tout, s'opposant à toutes les bonnes raisons que l'on peut lui donner. _Je l'aime._

- Je l'ai toujours aimé et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher …

La jeune fille sourit à Ron et Hermione qui l'ont rejointe et se tiennent à ses côtés avant de se retourner vers sa mère qui, finalement, vaincue par la calme certitude de sa fille, la prend dans ses bras, noyant ses sanglots contre son épaule.


	6. Amour en temps de guerre

Soudain éclate dans le ciel les premiers palmiers de lumière du feu d'artifice. D'un peu partout dans le jardin, les sorciers lèvent la tête pour contempler le spectacle. Appuyée contre un arbre, Minerva seule ne regarde pas le ciel. Ses yeux parcourent l'assemblée se fixant quelques instants sur les différents couples qui l'entourent.

Elle murmure doucement en regardant les jeunes mariés enlacés au milieu de la piste de danse, réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Il me semble que tout va de plus en plus vite … Cela fait à peine 2 ans qu'ils se connaissent et les voilà déjà marriés. Mais je suppose qu'en temps de guerre ... Il semble que l'on n'aie jamais le temps de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir les yeux. Personne ne sait ce dont demain sera fait ... et on s'attend à chaque seconde à voir le ciel s'effondrer sur nous. Alors il vaut peut être mieux profiter de ce que l'on a … de tout l'amour qu'on peut partager. Et puisqu'ils ont la chance d'aimer en ces temps de malheur … C'est leur force et leur faiblesse.

D'autres couples, unis eux aussi malgré la guerre défilent devant ses yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Ginny, blottie dans les bras de Harry, appuyé à un arbre, regarde le ciel illuminé, les yeux chargés d'espoir. Arthur Weasley console sa femme, la serrant dans ses bras.

Sur la terrasse, Tonks se glisse contre Remus, assis dans l'herbe, pour regarder le ciel éclairé par les deux d'artifices. Hermione et Ron, à leur côtés, sont dans la même position.

- Lorsqu'on prend le risque d'aimer en des temps aussi sombres que ceux-ci, on se sent parfois comme criminel, coupable d'aimer. Mais rien de ce qui vaut vraiment la peine ne peut s'obtenir sans un certain combat. Il faut prendre le risque … Ils sont si jeunes et pourtant cette guerre sera la leur. Ils devront détruire les ténèbres pour faire jaillir la lumière. Mais combien d'entre eux, combien d'entre nous survivront ?

* * *

Il est tard lorsque Tonks se réveille le lendemain matin. Elle reste allongée, les yeux fermés, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur de son lit. Mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de café frais vient lui chatouiller les narines. Elle se lève, un sourire encore ensomeillé aux lèvres et rejoint Remus dans la cuisine où il est occupé à faire cuire des crèpes.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit encore, alors qu'elle glisse ses bras autour de la taille du loup garou et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. Il sourit lui aussi en se retournant vers elle la poëlle à la main. Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir de bonheur.

Il fait glisser deux crèpes dans son assiette et s'installe en face d'elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de café. Il la regarde en souriant reverser la quasi totalité du sucrier sur ses crèpes avant de demander d'une voix douce:

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

Elle sourit un légère étincelle dans l'œil et il ne peut s'empêcher de baffouiller alors qu'elle répond dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Fantastique ! … et le réveil était des plus agréables, je me demande si je ne vais pas t'enfermer quelques part dans un placard pour t'avoir toujours à ma disposition.

Elle rit de nouveau devant son air faussement effrayé.

- Je te donnerais un peu de nourriture et de quoi boire quand même.

Il a à son tour un petit rire:

- Dans ce cas ... Je vous en prie madame, faite de moi ce que bon vous semble…


	7. Les choses sérieuses commencent

Il s'écoule encore trois jours avant que l'anneau d'argent ne se manifeste. Tonks est instalée confortablement dans son salon avec un livre lorsque la bague émet un sifflement très léger.

Aussitôt elle se lève d'un bond et ses yeux se posent sur son doigt. Elle semble hésiter un instant. C'est sa dernière chance de changer d'avis. Dans un soupir, elle fait tourner l'anneau autours de son doigt et aussitôt tout se trouble autour d'elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une masse indistincte. Lorsque le décor redevient normal, elle se trouve dans une petite pièce sombre qu'elle reconnaît à l'instant: c'est ici que Snape l'a emmenée la dernière fois.

L'homme en question est assis dans un fauteuil d'aspect confortable au milieu de la pièce et l'observe.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changer d'avis… parfait. Voici la photo que je t'ai promise…

Il la détaille des pieds à la tête avant d'ajouter avec une moue méprisante:

- Pour ce qui est des vêtements il y en aura chez moi…

Elle lui jette un regard sombre avant de tourner les yeux vers la photo qu'il lui a donnée.

**La jeune femme qui y est représentée doit avoir à peu près son age. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau très brillant et des yeux noirs presque identiques à ceux de l'ancien maitre des potions. Elle est grande et élancée et il est visible qu'elle se sait de sang pur et par là supérieure au reste du monde. Il se dégage d'elle une grace incroyable mêlée à un mépris souverain. Elle serait belle s'il n'y avait cette expression sur son visage qui rappelle à Tonks sa tante Narcissa. **

Elle relève les yeux vers l'homme debout devant elle qui n'a pas bouger d'un pouce pendant qu'elle examinait la photo. Il reprend de sa voix calme et froide habituelle.

- Je te donne une semaine pour t'entrainer… il faut que prendre son aparence devienne un automatisme…nous nous reverrons dans une semaine jour pour jour à compter d'aujourd'hui. Tu apparaitras chez moi, là je t'apprendrez tout ce que tu dois savoir…il faudra sans doute que tu passes le weekend, pense à avoir une couverture pour expliquer ton abscence…nous nous mettrons d'accord à ce moment là sur la fréquence de nos rencontre… ... Bien ! Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander ou à m'apprendre, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille…

Et devant le silence de la jeune Auror, il disparaît dans un POP sourd.

* * *

Les entrainement commencent dès le lendemain. Assise devant le mirroir de sa chambre, Tonks se concentre. Ses cheveux s'allongent jusqu'à atteindre le milieu de son dos et prennent la couleur du charbon. C'est ensuite au tour de ses yeux de se modifier jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient identiques à ceux de la jeune femme sur la photo. Enfin les trait de son visage changent à leur tour, ses pomettes remontent et sont plus marquées, sa bouche se redessine. Elle se lève et adapte son corps à celui de la jeune américaine: plus grand, plus fin, le cou plus long et le port de tête fier et droit.

Elle tourne sur elle même en admirant son travail puis en un clignement de papière, elle est Tonks de nouveau. Encore un tour et c'est Arianna qui la regarde dans le miroir si ce n'est que ses cheveux sont un peu trop court et que son nez est trop long. Elle recommence encore et encore inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger et que Molly l'appelle de la cuisine. Elle reprend en vitesse son apparence habituelle et se précipite en bas des escaliers.


	8. Godric Hollow

Ces séances d'entrainement se poursuivent durant toute la semaine, dès qu'elle en a le temps. Mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de disparaître trop souvent. Le troisième jour, elle n'a pas du tout l'occasion de s'entrainer puisqu'elle doit aller faire un tour à Godric's Hollow pour apporter les affaires de Ron et de Ginny … et accessoirement pour rassurer Molly. Il a été convenu qu'elle passerait le reste de la journée à Godric's Hollow pour prendre et donner des nouvelles de tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Ses paquets à la main, elle transplane juste devant la maison et reste un instant pétrifiée de surprise. Elle n'est jamais venue ici qu'une seule fois au paravant, alors qu'elle avait tous juste 8 ans. Elle avait accompagné ses parents qui, comme tant d'autres sorciers éffectuaient une sorte de pèlerinage sur le lieu de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque, il ne restait pas grand chose de la maison des Potter si ce n'est quelques ruines. Mais les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore ont visiblement remédié au problème et la maison se dresse maintenant devant elle aussi imposante qu'elle a du l'être 17 ans plus tôt.

Reprenant ses esprit, la jeune Auror s'avance et frappe à la porte. C'est Luna qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle sourit en l'attirant à l'intérieur et l'entraine au salon où les autres sont réunnis autour d'une table couverte de parchemins et d'objets magiques.

Les saluant tous d'un grand sourire, Tonks tend leurs affaire aux deux Weasley qui s'empressent d'aller les déposer dans leur chambre. Et avec un soupir, elle se laisse tombé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et se met en devoir d'accomplir sa mission pour Molly.


	9. Nouveaux membres de l'Ordre

C'est la première réunion de l'Ordre depuis la mort de Dumbeldore. Minerva et Fol-Oeil ont finalement décidé de conserver le quartier général dans l'ancienne maison des Black après avoir renforcer les barrières magiques qui l'entourent pour plus de sécurité. Cette réunion aura pour but de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de respécifier les taches de chacun. L'occasion également d'accueillir de nouveaux membres.

Rolanda Bibinne, ancien professeur de vol à Poudlard sera responsable d'une brigade volante chargée de la surveillance des lieux à risque. Les jumeaux Weasley, en dehors du temps consacré à la recherche de nouveaux produits magiques, en feront partie ainsi qu'une jeune femme à la peau sombre appellée Angelina Johnson. Visiblement une ex-petite amie de Fred et, d'après ce que Tonks a compris, une ancienne joueuse de Quiditsh dans l'équipe de Griffondor.

Horace Slughorn et Pompom Pomfresh ont été chargé de la réalisation de potions et des divers soins dont les membres de l'Ordre auront probablement besoin. Une infirmerie a été aménagée dans une ancienne chambre pour les cas d'urgence et ils seront aidés dans leur tache par une jeune fille aux yeux bridés pétillants et dont la beauté pourrait rivalisé avec celle de Fleur. Elle s'appelle Cho Chang, une ancienne Serdaigle, tout juste diplomée. Elle avait prévu d'entammer des études de Médicomage mais elle a trouvé près de l'Ordre une application plus utile de ses connaissances.

Kingsley, Hestia Jones et elle-même continueront leur travail d'Auror et, en cas de besoin, combattront aux côtés des autres membres de l'Ordre. Remus, Fol-Oeil, Bill et Fleur sont désormais chargés de diriger les combattants. Notamment une jeune fille aux long cheveux blonds roux, guère plus agée qu'Harry et les autres membres de l'Armée. Mais il y a une résolution dans ses grands yeux bleus qui a convaincu Minerva de l'accepter parmis eux. Elle s'appelle Susan Bones, nièce d'Amélia et d'Edgar Bones, deux sorciers ayant sacrifier leur vie pour l'Ordre.

Lorsqu'Edgar a été tué lors de la première guerre, Voldemort a aussi massacré sa famille, dont ses deux fils agés de 6 et 4 ans. Quelques jours plus tard, la petite Susan, alors agée de quelques mois, avait également perdu ses grands parents, eux aussi victimes des Mangemorts. Son père était décédé peu avant sa naissance et ses parents avaient accueillis à bras ouverts sa jeune veuve. Leur mort avait été le déclencheur pour la jeune femme. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans son métier et avait trouvé la mort, elle aussi, quelques mois plus tard dans une rencontre entre Aurors et Mangemorts. A un an, la fillette avait été confiée à sa tante, une Auror elle aussi, seule survivante du massacre de sa famille. Elle avait élevé Susan comme sa propre fille et sa mort en début d'année avait laissé la jeune fille définitivement orpheline. Et bien décidée à faire payer à Voldemort toutes les souffrances des siens.

L'Armée se chargerait de retrouver et de détruire les Horcruxes - une procédure détaillée avait été découverte dans le bureau de Dumbeldore – et Minerva coordonnerait les différentes actions de l'Ordre.

Ensemble, ils s'assureraient que Dumbeldore ne soit pas mort pour rien.


	10. Amitié

Un mois. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que Tonks a accepté cette mission que lui a proposé Sna … Severus. Il faut qu'elle l'appelle Severus, après tout elle est sa cousine maintenant. Elle a du mal à s'y faire mais, petit à petit, les réflexes se créent.

Aujourd'hui, elle a rendez-vous avec Luna à Godric Hollow. Une sorte d'étrange amitié s'est créée entre elles et l'apparente folie douce de la jeune fille l'aide à tenir le coup. Assises dans le salon, elles discutent des progrets des recherches sur les Horcruxes.

Alors que Tonks repose sa tasse de thé, elle croise le sourire de Luna. Il l'effrayait un peu au début mais elle a fini par s'y habituer. Elle sourit elle aussi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien … je me disais juste que j'aimais bien être avec toi quand tu n'essayes pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre ...

Le sourire de Tonks s'élargit. Et Luna continue :

- On se connaît depuis peu mais je me sens bien avec toi. J'aime bien discuter de ... de ... peu importe ce dont on discute. Et je me moque d'où on va ...de ce que tu portes ou si tes cheveux sont bleu, mauve ou rose ...

Une étincelle dans les yeux, Tonks change la couleur de ses cheveux en un dégradé du bleu au rose, ce qui fait sourire Luna qui secoue la tête.

- Tonks … Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours être cool ni de faire la maligne.

Tonks hoche la tête doucement et reprend avec un sourire :

- Oh. Et ce n'est pas grave non plus si tu es un peu à l'ouest, tu sais.

Luna lui jette un regard noir et la jeune Auror éclate de rire en levant les mains en signe de redition.

- D'accord. D'accord. Je m'en fiche. Je te jure … La preuve : ça ne m'empêche de vouloir être ton amie, non ?

- Tu es mon amie ... Même si tu aimes aller voir les gens et leur dire que ton cousin est quelqu'un de célèbre ...

C'est au tours de Tonks de lui jeter un regard, cette fois incrédule : elle n'a jamais fait ça qu'une seule fois ... ou deux peut être? Luna se contente de lui sourire de la façon la plus innocente qu'il soit.

- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. C'est agréable d'avoir une amie … quelqu'un à qui parler.

Tonks hoche la tête, sérieuse soudain.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir pour amie, Luna.

Un sourire amusé au lèvre la jeune fille reprend en comptant sur ses doigts :

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être cool, de faire ta maligne, d'être une dure, de faire le singe, ... Et puis ce n'est pas grave si tu es un peu à l'ouest, toi aussi.

Le moment de sérieux est passé et Tonks reprend en chantonnant :

- Pas besoin d'être cool, pas besoin d'être maligne, pas besoin d'être une dure, pas besoin d'être mignone, pas besoin de tout savoir tout le temps, de savoir quoi que ce soit à tout moment ...

Luna secoue la tête, pince sans rire :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien être avec toi quand tu ne joues pas à être quelqu'un d'autre…?

Et les deux amies éclatent de rire


	11. Disputes

Aujourd'hui, Tonks se rend à une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre. Mc Gonagal n'a pas précisé de quoi il s'agissait mais elle avait l'air assez excitée, ce qui n'est pas fait pour rassurer la jeune Auror et lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le quartier général, elle est surprise d'entendre des rires en provenance de la cuisine.

Remus est assis sur l'un des bancs, les jumeaux Weasley d'un côté, Kingsley de l'autre. Harry et Ginny sont debouts près de la fenêtre, tournés vers la table. Ron est appuyé au comptoire de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux tournés vers Hermione, assise en face du loup garou. Un peu à l'écart du groupe se tiennent Neville et Luna, une expression lègèrement désaprobatrice sur leur visage.

Visiblement Rémus était en train de leur raconter quelque chose mais l'arrivée de Tonks l'a interompu. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant pour l'embrasser, entamant un geste pour lui dire de continuer mais quelque chose dans son expression l'arrête.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une Minerva Mc Gonagal souriante qui se dirige droit vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah Remus ! Notre héros du jour ! Encore toutes mes félicitations : réussir à regagner la confiance de Greyback en si peu de temps, c'est merveilleux !

Mais face au silence glacé qui lui fait face, sa voix diminue d'intensité jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Tonks est devenue livide et Remus fouille la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un moyen de s'enfuir. Enfin la voix de Tonks brise le silence. A peine plus haute qu'un souffle, il semble pourtant à toutes les personnes présentes qu'elle a crié.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Tonks, laisse-moi t'expliquer ...

- M'expliquer ! Alors là oui, il va falloir m'expliquer ! Et tu as intérêt à trouver une sacré bonne excuse pour justifier le fait que tu as risqué ta vie volontairement et sans même juger bon de m'en avertir !

Elle a crié ces derniers mots.

- Tonks ... voyons ... calme-toi ... Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un auprès des loups garoux. Je suis le mieux placé ici pour me lier avec eux et ...

La jeune femme l'interompt d'une voix qui a retrouvé tout son calme même s'il s'y mèle un peu de tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas de cela que je te parle Remus. Je sais très bien que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour infiltrer les loups garoux. ... J'aurais juste voulu que tu juges utile de me prévenir que tu allais risquer ta vie. Je croyais qu'en temps que ... petite amie ... j'aurais eu le droit de savoir ...

- Tonks ...

Mais elle lève la main pour l'arrêter, secouant la tête.

- Non Remus ... Pas maintenant ...

Et sans lui accorder un autre regard, elle sort de la pièce.

* * *

Et elle n'est pas calmée, deux heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle transplane chez Severus. Son énervement lui vaut un haussement de sourcil de la part de l'ancien maitre des potions qui s'abstient pourtant de tout commentaire.

Elle s'assied en face de lui à la petite table et se plonge sans un mot dans la lecture des parchemins qui y sont étalés et reprennent des informations qui pourraient leur être utiles dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Mais ses yeux parcourent les lignes sans parvenir à se concentrer suffisament pour en comprendre le sens. Et au bout d'un moment passé à soupirer et à gigoter sur sa chaise, elle a un geste d'énervement et renverse une bouteille d'encre sur les parchemins.

Aussitôt elle est debout, tentant d'éponger pour limiter les dégats mais ne réussissant qu'à étaler l'encre un peu plus. Un étaux d'acier sur son poignet l'oblige à arrêter et elle lève les yeux pour les poser sur le visage sévère de Severus. Pointant sa baguette en direction des parchemins, il murmure une incantation et tout retourne à la normale.

Ses yeux se fixe de nouveau sur le visage de la jeune femme et son regard comme sa voix sont durs et secs lorsqu'il rompt le silence.

- Si tu ne peux pas te concentrer, je te sugère de rentrer chez toi. Parfois, je me demande sérieusement comment ta ... boule de fourure ... parvient à te supporter.

Quelle que soit la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait, ce n'était surement pas celle là. Il lève la main, surpris, et la porte à sa joue qui rougis déjà sous la force de la giffle. Les yeux de la jeune femme lançent des éclairs.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette facon ! Nos relations ne te regardent pas et ... et ...

Un sourire sarcastique se fait jour sur ses lèvres.

- Oh oh, y aurait-il des accros dans ta petite vie si bien rangée ?

Elle le regarde, surprise. _Sa petite vie si bien rangée_ ? _Sa petite vie si bien rangée_ !

Elle a un rire dur et amer qui ne lui va pas et sa voix dégouline soudain de sarcasme.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié : ma si parfaite petite vie.

Elle se dirige vers lui menaçante.

- Alors écoute moi bien : tu crois tout savoir mais en réalité tu ne sais rien. Ce que tu vois, ce n'est que la moitié de l'histoire. Il y a d'autres versions de moi : il y a celle que je suis ici, la fille qui sourit tout le temps, je suis celle que tu connais mais je suis aussi quelqu'un d'autre et ... oh, si seulement tu savais ...

A nouveau sa voix, sérieuse et tranchante par moment comme pour ponctuer ses phrases, se fait sarcastique.

- Oh mais je vais bien, bien sur : j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Je vis un rêve ... Oh oui, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu penses vraiment que les choses sont toujours comme elles parraissent ? ...Que je suis une chanceuse dont tous les rêves se sont réalisés?

Sa voix se fait plus douce et il lui semble l'espace d'un instant qu'elle tremble.

- Mais ... en dessous de tous ça, des cheveux roses, des sourires, ... je suis juste comme toi. Je ne suis pas si différente, je préfère tout garder à l'intérieur de moi. Seule la carapace est différente. Tu vois, la moitié du temps, j'ai mon nom dans la lumière ... et l'autre moitié ... je suis à tes côtés.

Il a un léger mouvement de recul comme si elle l'avait de nouveau frappé. Il l'écoute, comme fasciné par la dureté de sa voix, de son visage. Et par le fait qu'il sait qu'à tout moment elle pourrait éclater en sanglot.

- ... nous sommes pareil mais tu ne le vois même pas. Je suis comme toi : je suis juste une fille ordinaire dans un monde qui me dépasse. J'essaie de vivre, de survivre, de me battre, d'aider les miens. J'essaie juste d'être moi-même ...

Elle baisse la tête et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, comme épuisée. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un soupir et elle se brise par moment.

- Moi même ... Oh oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. C'est peut-être vrai après tout : en apparence, je suis une chanceuse dont tous les rêves se sont réalisés. Mais ... en dessous de tous ça ...

Elle relève la tête et son regard lui fait mal.

- ... je suis juste comme toi.


	12. Un bon bain chaud

Avec un soupir à fendre les pierres, Hermione se laisse tonber dans un fauteuil et ferme les yeux, exténuée.

- Fatiguée ?

Elle ouvre les yeux et, devant l'expression moqueuse de son petit ami, elle ne peut résister à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. A-t-il vraiment besoin de paraître si réjoui ? Sa tête retombe sur le dossier du fauteuil alors qu'elle répond dans un grognement.

- Non, Ron. Après tout qu'ai-je fait de ma journée si ce n'est consulter des piles et des piles de vieux livres poussiéreux, remplis de magie noire et diablement LOURDS !

En temps qu'intermédiaire entre l'Armée de Dumbeldore et l'Ordre du Phénix (pas besoin de se déplacer tous à chaque réunion alors qu'un seul suffit), elle a régulièrement accès à la bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmauld. Cette masse de livres sur la magie noire est une aubaine dans leurs recherches et elle a entrepris de les consulter tous à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Les membres de l'Ordre ont fini par accepter, malgré les réticences de certains d'entre eux. Remus, notamment s'y était opposé à cause de l'importance de la magie noire dégagée par les livres qui pouvait avoir une très mauvaise influence sur le moral. La décision à la majorité ne l'avait pas fait lacher prise et il avait décider de l'aider, l'empleur de la tache étant de toute façon trop importante pour une seule personne.

- Et tout ça pour rien. Pas la plus petite mention d'Horcruxes ou de quoi que ce soit de relié. J'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien.

Avec un sourire, cette fois plus tendre que moqueur, il se glisse derrière elle et entreprend de faire disparaître les nœud de son dos. Elle ferme les yeux avec un soupir de bonheur.

- Merci, Ron. Tu es un ange …

- Toujours près à aider les jeunes demoiselles en détresse, ça doit être mon coté Griffondor … Aie !

- Ca t'apprendra à me traiter de demoiselle en détresse.

Et elle rit au éclat devant son expression de pauvre petit chien battu, alors qu'il frotte son bras là où elle l'a pincé.

Elle se calme peu à peu, se sentant de nouveau le moral au beau fixe. _Merlin, quelle perle de petit ami ! _Il s'approche d'elle, à nouveau sérieux et la prend dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille avant de l'embrasser :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur que vous finirez par trouver quelques choses. Si quelqu'un peut le faire c'est bien toi.

- Merci … ça fait du bien de savoir que l'on a confiance en moi.

Il sourit.

- A ton service, gente dame. Et maintenant que dirais-tu d'un bain bien chaud ?

Il relève les sourcils en souriant :

- Et puis … on pourrait le partager, non ?

Evitant de justesse le coussin qui va s'écraser contre le mur, il quitte la pièce, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, le rire d'Hermione le suivant jusque dans l'escalier.


	13. Cauchemar

Tonks se réveille en sursaut. Des larmes roulent le long de son visage, traces réelles de son cauchemard. Son coeur tambourine dans sa poitrine alors que des images du rêve lui reviennent. _Sa collaboration avec Severus était révélée et tout les membres de l'Ordre la repoussaient. Elle allait vers Remus mais son visage n'arrêtait pas de se métamorphoser et il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus et elle ne pouvait rien y faire_. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Elle se leve doucement et s'approche de la fenêtre contre laquelle elle appuie son front brulant. Elle se sent sale. Elle a pris tellement d'identité différentes au cours de sa vie, qu'elle ne sait même plus à quoi elle ressemble vraiment. Elle a des gestes, des tics, des attitudes de toutes ces personnes dont elle a pris l'apparence pour une raison ou une autre. Elle ne sait plus très bien où est la limite entre elle-même et son rôle d'espionne. Laquelle de ces deux vies est vraiment la sienne : celle de Tonks, celle d'Ariana, les deux, aucune ?

Ses pensées, de plus en plus sombres, ne cesse de revenir à Remus qui par moment lui semble si distant. Cela ne dure généralement qu'un instant avant qu'il ne lui sourie de nouveau, et elle doute de l'avoir vraiment vu, mais ... Oh Merlin ! Elle va devenir folle !

Une petite voix la sort de ses pensées et elle tourne la tête vers la porte juste à temps pour voir Luna se glisser à l'intérieur. Dans les brumes de son cauchemard, elle avait oublié la jeune fille qui dormait à côté : Hermione n'a pas pu venir à la réunion de l'Ordre et Luna l'a remplacée. Tout ses mouvements ont du la réveiller.

- Tonks ? ... Ca va ? Je t'ai entendu te lever ... .

Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, la jeune Auror éclate en sanglot dans les bras de son amie.

- Oh Tonks ...

Pendant un moment, elle se contente de serrer la jeune femme contre elle. Quand les pleurs diminuent, elle s'écarte doucement et la conduit vers le petit évier où elle lui tanponne légèrement les yeux avec le coin d'un gant. Se forcant à sourire, elle lui donne un léger coup de poingt dans l'épaule.

- Hey, toi avec les yeux tristes.

Tonks force elle aussi un sourire mais ses lèvres tremblent. Luna la serre de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Chhhh … Ne te décourage pas.

Elle pose un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de protester.

- Oh, je suis consciente que c'est difficile d'être courageuse. Et je comprends que tu te sente épuisée mais …

Elle tent la main vers les cheveux de la jeune Auror, faisant jouer la lumière de la lune sur une mèche rose.

- Mais voilà qui tu es vraiment. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime ... Tu es Tonks … Tu es toi.

Tonks ne peut s'empêcher de sourire mais elle détourne la tête pour le disimuler. La main de Luna la force doucement à la regarder à nouveau.

- Allons, fais moi un sourire, ne sois pas malheureuse. Je ne parvient pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu rire. Si ce monde te rend folle et que tu ne peux pas en supporter plus, appelle moi ... tu sais que je serais là.

Elle a un petit rire en désignant d'un mouvement du menton la mèche qu'elle tient toujours dans sa main.

- Et que, quoi qu'il advienne, tu pourra compter sur moi pour te rappeller qui tu es et pourquoi nous t'aimons ...

Et doucement, elle attire la tête de la jeune femme contre son épaule et la laisse pleurer tout son saoul.


	14. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer

- Tu es totalement inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Ca fait dix minutes que Tonks est arivée chez Severus et il n'a pas cessé un instant depuis son arrivée. Elle a l'impression d'être de nouveau une de ses étudiante ayant juste raté sa potion (ce qui lui est rarement arrivé d'ailleurs : on n'est pas Serpentard pour rien).

Mais elle n'est plus une de ses élèves et ses crises de colère ne l'effrayent plus. Elle sent les remarques mordantes sur le bout de sa langue mais se force à les ravaler et à subir en silence. Après tout il a tous les droits d'être en colère : s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, c'est toute la mission qui serait compromise.

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réalisé les risques qu'elle prenait en suivant ces deux supposés Mangemort dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais si Kingsley n'était pas arrivé à temps elle aurait très bien pu mourir en effet. Et elle s'en veut d'avoir été aussi bête.

Devant elle, Severus continue d'arpenter la pièce en fulminant, ses robes noires flottant derrière lui.

- Quand apprendras-tu à réfléchir avant d'agir ? Comment as-tu pu te retrouver à Serpentard ? Tu es aussi tête brullée qu'un Griffondor ! Mais bien sur ce n'est qu'un sort ou deux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la chance qu'Alecto n'ai pas utilisé un Impardonable ! Ce sont des Mangemorts par Merlin ! Pas des enfants de chœur ! Il ne s'agit plus de jouer au chat et à la souris avec un voleur quelconque, chaque geste conditionne la vie ou la mort.

Tonks n'a pas un mouvement. Elle n'acquiesce pas mais ne réfute pas non plus ses accusations. Elle se tient droite et pâle et attend que la tempête passe. Un instant, la pensée lui traverse l'esprit que ça aurait du être la réaction de Remus, cette colère. C'est ce qu'elle avait cru tout d'abbord : qu'il allait lui hurler dessus pour avoir risquer sa vie sans réfléchir. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place.

Mais, toujours le doux Remus, il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il est incapable de se mettre en colère ... Mais l'homme qui se dirige dans sa direction à grandes enjambées en est tout à fait capable.

Elle peut lire la colère dans ses yeux, habituellement si calmes alors qu'il la saisis par les épaules, serrant juste à l'endroit où le sort d'Alecto a tranché la peau. Elle serre les dents et pâlit encore un peu plus. Elle ne peut empêcher un sifflement de douleur de lui échapper. Mais elle refuse de baisser les yeux lorsque, son visage à quelques centimètre seulement du sien, Severus Snape siffle d'une voix menaçante :

- Fais donc attention à ta vie par Merlin ! Tu n'auras pas toujours cette chance.


	15. Une nouvelle alliée

Une semaine plus tard, lors d'une visite à l'Armée de Dumbeldore, Tonks, restée seule avec Luna dans la salle à manger pour mettre la table, remarque que le regard de la jeune fille est fixé sur l'anneau d'argent à son doigt. Son visage porte une expression concentrée comme si elle essayait de résoudre un problème d'Arithmancie. Elle relève les yeux vers son amie et désignant la bague :

- Un cadeau de Remus ?

- Hem, non … Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. C'est juste que c'est le seul bijou que tu portes en permanence et je me demandais …

Embarassée, Tonks hésite un instant. Elle devrait rire, prétexter un cadeau de sa mère ou ce genre de chose. Elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi elle ne le fait pas. Ce serait si simple. Mais il y a aussi sa confiance en Luna, le fait qu'elle soit plus proche de l'Armée de Dumbeldore qu'elle même ne le sera jamais ... Elle ferait un parfait intermédiaire et, étant donner leur amitié, personne ne s'étonnera de les voir ensemble …

En l'espace d'un instant sa décision est prise.

- Luna ?

- Hmmm ?

- Il faut que je te parle …

- A propos de la bague ?

- A propos de la bague. Et de ce qu'elle représente. De ce qu'elle cache.

- … un Portauloin ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête, surprise par la vitesse de déduction de son amie. Mais déjà Luna interroge.

- Pour où ?

- Pas vraiment un endroit …

- Une personne ?

A nouveau, elle hoche la tête et, respirant un grand coup, elle se lance.

- Severus Snape.

Elle doit au moins reconnaître que la jeune fille a du cran. Pas de cris, pas le moindre tremblement. Juste un calme olypien. Et plutôt déconcertant.

- Hem… Luna? Ca va?…Qu'est ce que…

Mais le sourire de la jeune fille l'empêche de continuer. Son visage en est totalement illuminé. Comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Elle reprend d'une voix douce et avec un calme incroyable.

- D'accord. Pas besoin de m'expliquer. Réponds juste à mes questions. Il est avec nous ?

- Oui. Dumbeldore …

- Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Si tu lui fait confiance c'est suffisant pour moi. Un moyen quelconque de vous aider ?

- Transmettre discrètement les infos que je pourrais récolter. Et m'informer de toute nouvelle découverte.

La jeune fille hoche doucement la tête.

- Pas de problème. Je suis toujours prête à aider une amie. Si tu as un jour besoin d'une couverture … sinon, pour les rides, une ou deux ailes de Sileluith font toujours des miracles et … ah, Harry. Tout est prêt en cuisine ? Hermione n'a pas encore étranglé Ron ?

Son ami lui sourit, debout sur le seuil de la porte.

- Comment as-tu encore fait pour m'entendre arriver. Tu as des oreilles de chat, ma parole … en ce qui concerne la cuisine, la réponse est non … mais ça ne saurait tarder s'il continue de grignoter à gauche et à droite dans ses plats ...

La jeune fille sourit toujours, imperturbable, comme si elle ne venait pas de leur sauver la mise à toutes les deux. Elle se lève doucement et se dirige vers la porte, se retournant alors vers la jeune Auror :

- On y va? Je crois qu'ils auraient besoin d'un coup de main en cuisine.

Et sans un mot, encore trop étonnée pour protester, Tonk la suit dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine d'où leur parvient le bruit des rires et des conversations.


	16. Azkaban

La douleur. C'est tout ce qu'il est capable de ressentir en ce moment. La douleur qui lui brule le corps, comme si chacun de ses organes avait explosé. Ce qui est probablement le cas.

Dolohov est le grand spécialiste de la torture. Beaucoup plus rafiné que Bellatrix. Et contrairement aux Cruciatus, ses sorts ne permettent pas à sa victime de se réfugier dans la folie. Seulement dans la mort. Et il sait qu'il va mourir.

Seul. Etendu sur le sol froid de sa cellule, chacun de ses os brisés en mille éclats.

Et pourtant, au milieu de la douleur, il y a un éclat d'espoir. Entre l'échos de ses propres hurlements, il peut entendre clairement les paroles de Dolohov et des autres, leurs questions.

_Où sont Draco et Narcissa ? Où sont ces chiens, ces traitres ? Où se cachent-ils ? Où ?_

Et ces mots, ces mots sensés le blesser, lui donnent le courage de tenir. _Ils sont en vie. Ils sont en vie._ C'est la seule chose qui compte. La seule. Et malgré la douleur, il ne déserre pas les dents, refusant jusqu'au bout de leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui pourrait les rapprocher de sa famille.

Ils sont en vie. En vie. Ils vont bien.

Les Mangemorts sont partit maintenant. Une partie de leur mission au moins a été remplie : Dolohov et Mulciber sont libres, Voldemort a retrouvé ses plus anciens Mangemorts.

D'autres ont été libérés au passage. Et sa mort à lui ne tardera pas.

Etendu dans son sang, Lucius Malfoy fixe le plafond qu'il ne voit pas. Dans le délire qui brule ses veines, il n'a plus conscience de la douleur qui lui vrille le corps, il ne sent plus la mort qui s'approche doucement pour un dernier voyage.

Il est loin de cette cellule, glauque et glacée, loin de cet enfer. Il est chez lui, de retour à Malfoy Manor. Il est avec sa famille. Devant lui, Draco rit aux éclats fier comme un paon sur son premier balais. Il a 6 ans de nouveau, c'est un petit garçon plein de vie et à l'avenir resplendissant.

Assise à ses côtés, Narcissa sourit. Elle est si belle dans sa robe blanche, ses longs cheveux défaits coulant sur ses épaules comme une rivière d'or. Ses yeux brillent d'amour et de bonheur. Les années de malheur ont disparu depuis longtemps et ce bonheur semble ne jamais devoir avoir de fin. Et cette fois il n'en aura pas ... Il n'aura jamais plus à enfiler son masque blanc de Mangemort et à semer la mort et le malheur. Jamais plus il ne verra l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa femme. Jamais plus il n'aura à craindre pour l'avenir de son fils.

Il sourit lorsque l'ombre d'un baiser effleure ses lèvres et le dernier souffle de vie quitte son corps. La dernière étincelle s'éteint au fond de ses yeux, laissant place à la nuit et à l'obscurité de la mort. Sans un bruit, sans un cri, il se laisse glisser dans l'oublis.


	17. Une coupe en or

Ils en ont trouvé un ! Tonks ne parvient pas encore totalement à y croire. Jusqu'à présent ce n'était qu'un but vague. Vital mais distant et flou. Et maintenant ... Ils en ont trouvé un ! L'armée de Dumbeldore a détruit un Horcruxe. Une coupe en or, ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsoufle. Elle était disimulée dans le parc de la maison de famille de Voldemort et il a fallu la magie des six jeunes sorciers réunis pour la détruire.

Et pas sans mal : lorsque Tonks est arrivée à Godric Hollow ce matin là, Luna était en train de réaliser quelques incantations de guérison sur l'épaule de Ginny, pendant que Neville étallait un ongent sur son propre bras, couvert d'une vilaine brulure. Mais tous souriaient comme des enfants le matin de Noël. Tonks elle-même ne parvient pas encore à faire disparaitre le sourire de son visage et le soir tombe déjà. Un sourire qu'elle doit autant à la bonne nouvelle qu'à ce qu'elle a découvert ce matin là dans le salon de Godric Hollow : une amitié à toute épreuve.

Elle les savaient proches, elle les a découvert plus soudés qu'une famille. Ils semblent ne faire qu'un seul être tendu vers un but précis, toutes leur énergies combinée pour l'atteindre quoi qu'il arrive. Et de les voir, si unis, lui a rendonné un peu confiance dans le monde pour lequel ils se battent.

Au milieu d'eux, attirant tous les regards, se tenait un nouvel Harry. Il avait muri au cours de ces derniers mois et, après la mort de Dumbeldore, il avait fini par accepté son destin. A ses cotés, Ginny rayonnait d'amour et de confiance absolue. Pour elle, comme pour eux tous d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir : ils le suivraient quoi qu'il puisse arriver, sans poser de questions puisque telle était leur destinnée. Et, conscient de cette confiance autours de lui, il respirait le calme et la détermination.

L'ancien Harry, le petit garçon qu'il avait si peu eu le temps d'être, avait disparu à jamais. Il souriait, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui de distant, d'inatagnable, même pour l'amour de Ginny. Comme tous ceux qui ont un destin solitaire et qui devront souffrir pour l'accomplir, il a désormais dans les yeux cette froide détermination capable de surmonter tous les obstacles.

Et c'est cette confiance en lui-même qui fait que tous ceux qui l'approchent sont comme attirés par lui, ensorcelés, et qu'ils sont prêts à donner leur vie pour la sienne, sans hésiter un seul instant. Et parfois, en les voyant tous si proches, Tonks se sent trembler de peur.


	18. Noël et révélation 1

C'est Noël, une fête de famille, et, même en ces temps de guerre, Molly a décidé de rassembler tout le monde. Pour tenter d'oublier, le temps d'une soirée, toutes les souffrances extérieures. Appuyée à la cheminée, Tonks observent les groupes qui discutent, rient ou dancent au milieu des décorations et remercie une nouvelle fois le ciel pour Molly Weasley.

Elle se laisse bercer par la musique, souriant aux uns et aux autres distraitement. Remus, toujours le chevalier servant, est partit lui chercher un verre de champagne, et elle l'attend en observant les décorations. Peu à peu, des images se superposent devant ses yeux, des souvenirs d'autres Noël comme celui-ci, avec sa famille.

_Le rire de sa mère alors que son père l'embrasse sous une branche de gui, de petits ours mécaniques qui dancent dans une boite à musique, les ailes peintes de l'ange au sommet du sapin, ... Des choses dont elle se souviens à peine, des visages flous et irréels. Une mélodie que quelqu'un fredonne doucement. Des bras qui l'entourent, chauds et protecteurs. Un visage au cheveux noirs couverts de neige. Autrefois, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Des ombres qui dansent gracieusement à travers sa mémoire, loin d'ici, il y a bien longtemps. L'éclat d'un bijou, brillant comme de l'or ou de l'ambre, au cou d'un jeune homme à la beauté éclatante qui rit, la tête renversée en arrière. Une sensation de sécurité et de chaleur. Des choses dont son coeur se souvient et qu'elle voudrait tant retenir. L'éclat d'un rire et de dents blanches. L'éclat de l'or sur une chemise noire. Les courbes des guirlandes qui se mèlent aux courbes gravées sur le vieux métal ... _

Soudain elle redresse la tête, les yeux agrandis de surprise. La dernière image de sa rêverie danse devant ses yeux : un vieux médaillon en or, ouvragé. Ce médaillon, elle l'a vu des dizaine de fois, en croquis sur des parchemins, en photo.

Le médaillon de Serpentard !

Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi aveugle? C'était devant elle tout ce temps, elle avait la réponse devant les yeux et elle n'a rien compris. L'étrange impression qu'elle ressentait en le voyant avait une explication si simple : elle l'avait déjà vu avant. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 6 ou 7 ans, un soir de Noël ... au cou de son cousin Régulus.

Régulus Alphard Black : R.A.B.. Un mangemort repenti _qui avait tenté de fuir Voldemort quand il avait senti que ça allait trop loin_. C'était les propres mots de Sirius. Un mangemort qui n'hésitait pas à venir voir sa cousine même si elle avait épousé un moldu. Un mangemort qui jouait avec elle, la petite sang mélé et la prenait sur ses genoux. Régulus et son collier d'or au si lourd médaillon.

Un médaillon dont elle connaissait la cachette : la petite maison de la Place Orban où il s'était installé en quittant le 12 Square Grimauld. Il l'y avait emmenée une fois, un jour ou sa mère n'était pas là et il lui avait montrer la cachette dans le plancher. Il y dissimulait tous ces trésors d'enfants ainsi que les photos d'elle, de sa mère et de Sirius qui avaient été bannies du reste de la maison (sa mère et divers Mangemorts venant souvent lui rendre visite).

Elle savait qu'il y avait caché le médaillon. Ce soir de Noël là, il venait sans doute tout juste de le récupérer. Elle se souvenait des remarques de sa mère concernant le mauvais état des vêtements de son cousin lorsqu'il était arrivé chez eux. Des vêtements brulés et rappés, comme après avoir reçu plusieurs sorts assez puissants ...

Il avait du dissimuler le collier par la suite. Il n'était pas assez fou pour le garder sur lui. La cachette de sa chambre était sure, protégée par de nombreux sortilèges : l'Horcruxe était dans l'ancienne maison de Regulus Black. A quelques centaines de mètres du quartier général de l'Ordre, presque sous leur nez pendant plus d'un an ...

Il faut qu'elle prévienne Severus ! Maintenant ! Il faut qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un ou elle va devenir folle. Elle s'éclipse rapidement jetant juste quelques explications attives à Mc Gonagal qu'elle croise sur son chemin vers la sortie. Un bref mensonge, inventé dans ce qui est maintenant devenu un réflexe. Un autre jour, elle se serait inquiétée de cette faciliter à mentir, aujourd'hui, elle s'en préoccupe à peine. Tout ce qui compte c'est de voir Severus, de lui parler, qu'ils trouvent ensemble un moyen de récpérer l'Horcruxe et de le détruire.


	19. Noël et révélation 2

Severus est assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds posés sur un tabouret, un verre de wisky pur-feu à la main. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fait tourner distraitement le liquide dans le verre. Ses pensées tournent, elles aussi, autours de ses activités de Mangemort. Et peu à peu, elles dérivent vers toutes ces morts qui pavent sa route. Dumbeldore, tué de sa main. Lucius, mort en prison. Cédric Diggory, première victime du retour de Voldemort. James Potter et cet idiot de Black qui ont sacrifiés leur vie pour cette cause. Et tant d'autre ... des morts sans visages ou sans nom, sans histoire.

Et puis aussi la douce Lily. Elle qui avait fait l'effort de s'interresser à lui. D'aller au dela de son apparence de Serpentard. Et par deux fois, il l'a trahie. La première fois en l'insultant publiquement et la deuxième en bafouillant le pardon qu'elle lui avait accordé et en révélant à son maitre la prophécie concernant son fils. Tout ça pour ne pas se dévaloriser aux yeux des autres Serpentard.

Ceux-ci ne comptant pas vraiment comme des amis. Des aliés oui, des amis... Parmis eux, seul Regulus s'était approché suffisament près pour le connaitre vraiment. Regulus. Mort lui aussi. Tué par Voldemort, peu après un autre Noël comme celui-ci, pour avoir voulu s'enfuir, quitter cette vie. Mais on ne cesse jamais d'être mangemort. La seule porte de sortie c'est la mort.

Il en a conscience et n'espére pas survivre à cette guerre. D'ailleur survivre pour quoi, pour qui? En cette soirée de Noël où d'autres s'amusent et rient, les souvenirs du temps passé le hantent et défillent devant ses yeux.

_Qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ça, mon ami ? Tu voulais simplement être libre. Mais ceux qui comme nous ont choisi les Ténèbres ne sont jamais libres. Quoi que, si quelqu'un pouvait réussir, c'était toi. Tu as toujours était tellement arrogant et sans soucis. Ta mort et celle de Lily... Vous étiez ma dernière chance ... ma dernière chance d'avoir peut être une vie normale. _

_Vous m'aviez persuader d'abandonner Voldemort, de revenir à la lumière. Et pour vous je l'ai fait. Oh Lily ça semblait si facile quand tu en parlais ... " Je t'en prie, Severus. J'en ai parlé à Dumbeldore. Il a des places pour vous à Poudlard. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer... Je peux vous sortir de là. Je l'ai déjà fait pour d'autre …" _

_Et Régulus est mort. _

_Pour lui, pour toi, j'ai continué. Mais quand tu es morte à ton tours, quand rien n'a pu te sauver ..._

_Vous étiez mon dernier espoir .. et maintenant vous n'êtes plus là. Je porterais les choix que j'ai fait, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu vous sauver mais je peux tenter de les sauver. Essayer de marcher droit, de faire ce qui est juste, de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour les protéger. Ces moldus, ces sorciers, ceux pour qui vous êtes mort tous les deux. _

_Ton fils, Lily. Ta sang mélé de cousine, Regulus. Oh, pardonne moi de l'avoir entrainée là dedant. Mais elle était la seule, tu comprends ? La seule qui soit capable de se charger de cette mission ... Et puis tant qu'elle est ici, je peux garder un oeil sur elle. La protéger comme tu l'aurais fait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus pour vous. Mais j'aurais voulu tant de chose ... J'aurais voulu vous dire au moins au revoir. _

_Mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps ..._

Le bruit d'un transplanage le sort de ses pensées et lui fait relever les yeux, aussitôt en alerte. Et l'apparition de Tonks, les cheveux noirs d'Ariana en bataille autour de son visage, portant encore ses propres vêtements trop courts et trop larges pour le corps de sa cousine, ne fait rien pour le rassurer. Mais le visage de la jeune femme est rayonnant.

- J'ai trouvé ! Severus, j'ai trouvé ! Le médaillon ... Regulus ... Je sais où il est ... je ...

Mais Severus, abasourdi, ne l'entend plus. Il ne comprend rien de ce qu'elle raconte si ce n'est ce prénom comme un reflet de ses précédentes pensées. D'un geste sec, il emprisonne ses poignets, l'immobilisant le temps de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que tu dis. Quel médaillon? Et que vient faire Regulus ici ?

Elle reprend son souffle et se calmant un peu, elle articule d'une voix qui tremble encore d'émotion :

- Le médaillon de Salazard. L'Horcruxe. C'est Regulus qui l'avait volé. Et je sais où il est.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son expression de surprise lui d'habitude si impassible. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de céder au plaisir de lui raconter sa découverte. Il hoche la tête doucement, ne se rendant compte qu'à la fin de ses explication qu'il tient toujours ses poignets dans ses mains serrées. La jeune femme semble à peine se rendre compte des marques blanches qui y apparaissent lorsqu'il les relache soudain, trop occupée à tenter de trouver une solution pour récupérer le médaillon.

- Je m'en charge. Contente toi de m'expliquer clairement où se trouve cette cachette et quels sont les sorts qui la protège.

Elle le regarde la tête penchée sur le côté un instant avant d'acquieser devant son calme, légèrement impatient.

- Je te l'enverrais par hibou. Tu n'aura plus qu'à t'arranger pour le faire parvenir, par un moyen ou un autre, à l'Armée.

- Bien ...

Son expression sérieuse disparait et elle reprend dans un sourire :

- Et maintenant que ce problème est réglé, si on en profitait pour porter un toast ? Il va bientôt être minuit et ...

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi.

Sa voix est calme, le ton sec, sans équivoque. Les yeux de la jeune Auror s'agrandissent de surprise et son visage prend une expression de colère qui convient mieux aux traits dure d'Arianna qu'aux yeux, d'habitude si pétillants, de Tonks.

- Je vois ... Si tu ne veux pas de moi ici, il suffit de le dire. Je pensais juste que puisque c'était Noël, tu aurais pu faire l'effort de me tolérer un peu plus que nécessaire ... Apparement, je me suis trompée ... Très bien ! Et bien, reste seul si ça te chante. Et encore un joyeux Noël Severus !

Et elle disparait dans un POP sourd.

- Joyeux Noël, Nymphadora ...

C'est à peine un murmure, un souffle qui passe ses lèvres alors que la jeune femme a déjà disparu. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, essayant d'analyser ce qui vient de se passer. Une seule image l'obsède : les poignets de la jeune femme prisonniers de ses mains. Et le fait que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le contact physique avec un autre être humain ne lui à pas fait horreur. Ca a été un réflexe, pour l'immobiliser, et il ne c'est même pas rendu compte qu'il avait conserver la même position bien après qu'elle se soit arrêtée de gigoter.

Il secoue la tête, presque effrayé de réaliser ce qui est en train de se produire. Il ne faut pas. Non, il ne faut pas. Elle est son alliée, la cousine de Regulus _et rien de plus_. Il connait la manière dont ce genre de chose commencent ... et il faut qu'elles s'arrêtent maintenant. Il n'a pas le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle en dehors de l'instinct de protection nécessaire à un travail en équipe. Plus pourrait compromettre leur situation, la compliquer au point de la rendre ingérable. A cause de Voldemort, de la guerre, de Lupin dont elle est amoureuse, de la mort qui l'attend forcément au bout du chemin. Toutes ces raisons et tant d'autres ... Il faut qu'il y mette un terme avant même qu'il n'y ait un début. S'il la laissait se glisser dans sa tête, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'en déloger ...


	20. Livraison spéciale

Trois jours plus tard, un hibou, blanc comme la neige qui recouvre Londres, vient frapper trois petits coup à la vitre de la chambre de Tonks. Celle-ci s'empresse de lui ouvrir et lui donne un morceau de toast, avant d'ouvrir le paquet qu'il apporte. Un lourd médaillon en tombe, semblant rayonner son aura maléfique tout autour de lui. La jeune femme le regarde un instant comme fascinée avant de le faire glisser dans une petite bourse qu'elle lance dans la cheminée. Une connexion permanente avec la chambre de Luna y est ouverte, pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité.

Alors qu'elle se retourne vers la poubelle pour y jeter l'emballage, Tonks y sent une épaisseur suplémentaire. Elle en retire un deuxième paquet, plus petit, glissé dans le premier. Il s'agit en fait plus d'une enveloppe que d'un paquet. Surprise, elle l'ouvre et y découvre trois photographies magiques qui lui sourient. Ses jambes cèdent brusquement sous elle et elle s'effondre sur la chaise de la cuisine. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour les trois photos, étallées sur la table.

**Sur la première, sa mère, très jeune encore, à peine sortie de l'adolescence … Elle carresse tendrement son petit ventre rond en souriant. Elle a l'air tellement paisible … avec cette lueur au fond des yeux, cette impertinence cachée qu'elle possédait encore 20 ans plus tard, avant que la maladie ne l'emporte.**

La deuxième, une photo de Sirius, lui arrache un sanglot : il semble si jeune. Et s'il n'a pas encore dans les yeux les ombres de 14 ans passés à Azkaban, il y a pourtant quelque chose en lui qui sera éternellement Sirius et qu'aucune épreuve n'a pu lui enlevé : un soupson d'effronterie dans le sourire, une mèche rebelle, la fierté innée de ceux qui se savent de sang pur, ...

Mais lorsque son regard glisse vers la troisième photo, elle ne peut cette fois retenir ses larmes.

**Deux visages lui font face, souriants et lui faisant des grimaces. A travers ses larmes, elle ne distingue que des silouhettes floues mais elle n'a pas besoin de les voir pour s'en souvenir. Elle connais cette photo par coeur : elle a été prise il y a 19 ans, dans le jardin de ses parents. On y voit une fillette de 5 ans, les cheveux à mi chemin entre le brun et le rose, riant aux éclats. **

Les larmes roulent sur le visage de Tonks alors qu'elle regarde cette photo d'elle, enfant, le jour de sa première transformation. Mais ce n'est pas la fillette qu'elle regarde, c'est le beau jeune homme à ses côtés qui rit avec elle.

**Il a de long cheveux noirs, des dents blanches dans un sourire de loup, de grands yeux à la limite du bleu et du noir, chargés de malice et de tendresse lorsqu'il les pose sur le petit être à ses côtés. **

_Regulus_.

La douleur de son abscence est un instant insoutenable. Mais la joie de le revoir, au temps béni où ils étaient encore heureux, l'atténue doucement.

Elle n'avait plus aucune photo de lui. Après sa mort, sa mère les avait toutes retirées des cadres, le temps du deuil, et ne les y avait jamais remises ... Il avait pendant longtemps été le seul membre de sa famille maternelle qu'elle eut connu, ses tantes et ses grands parents ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec elle et Sirius étant trop occupé pour venir les voir. Elle avait adoré Regulus, de toute son ame d'enfant. Il avait été comme un grand frère, un compagnon de jeu. Et pouvoir retrouver, ne serait-ce que sur photo, son sourire et ses yeux ... ... La tête dans ses mains, Tonks éclate en sanglot.


	21. Un médaillon ouvragé

Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore sont rassemblés dans la cours de la petite maison de Godric Hollow. Luna leur a apporté le médaillon, racontant avec animation une histoire de Sileluith volants qui l'aurait déposer sur son lit ce matin avant de partir pour leur migration annuelle vers la Chine, d'ailleur son père leur avait consacré un article dernièrement et … C'était le moment où ils ont cessé d'écouter ce qu'elle racontait ...

Elle a trouvé l'Horcruxe qu'ils croyaient perdu, hé bien … c'est Luna n'est-ce pas ? Il y a un moment déjà qu'ils ont abandonné tout espoir de comprendre un jour le fonctionnement si étrange de leur amie et cette forme de magie particulière qui lui permet de comprendre des choses qu'ils ne peuvent même pas envisager ... Et qui visiblement peut également faire apparaître des objets de nulle part. De toute façon, ils ne tireront rien de plus d'elle que ces histoires abracadabrantes de Sileluith et de migrations annuelles tout droit sorties du Chicaneur.

Ils forment désormais un cercle parfait autours du médaillon posé sur une table basse. Ils peuvent ainsi concentrer leur magie en son centre et détruire l'Horcruxe. Comme la première fois, Hermione dirige les opérations. Chaqu'un d'entre eux devra réciter une incantation, la quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour les prononcer toutes étant épuisante pour n'importe quel sorcier. La dernière, celle qui brisera définitivement l'Horcruxe, c'est Harry qui la prononcera.

L'un après l'autre, les sorts volent et, l'un après l'autre, les jeunes sorciers vacillent sur leur jambes. La première, Ginny prononce l'incantation.

- Luciredes !

Et une flamme bleue sort de sa baguette, bientôt suivie d'une boule de lumière couleur de sang alors que la voix de Ron retentit.

- Blisnus !

Fermes et décidées, les voix d'Hermione, Luna et Neville leur succèdent, chaque nouveau sort fragilisant un peu plus l'Horcruxe.

- Evodes !

Et c'est un jet de lumière d'un violet profond frappe le médaillon.

- Ebnetna !

Un nuage de poussière blanche entoure l'Horcruxe qui semble se replier sur lui même.

- Seidemoc !

Un bref éclat d'un jaune aveuglant jaillit de la baguette de Neville faisant trembler le bijou.

Et lorsqu'enfin Harry prononce le dernier sort, "Suarethus", le médaillon se fend sur toute sa longueur, laissant s'échapper le morceau d'âme qu'il contient.


	22. Une horrible journée

Tonks en est désormais persuadée : elle aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Déjà ce matin, elle s'est cogné le pied au bord de l'armoire en cherchant ses pantouffles à l'aveuglette, elle a fait bruler ses toasts et a renversé son café au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Il y avait des travaux sur la ligne de Cheminette et elle a été forcée de transplaner à Londres et de parcourir le chemin jusqu'au Ministère à pied. Elle est donc arrivée dans son bureau en retard, essoufflée par la course. Et tout ça pour apprendre de la bouche de son patron qu'elle n'était pas en service de patrouille aujourd'hui mais qu'il y avait un joli petit tas de rapports en retard sur son bureau. Elle a donc passé le reste de la journée enfouie sous des masses de papier, prenant à peine le temps d'avaler un sandwich comme diner (elle a fait une tache de mayonnaise sur un rapport et il a fallu le recommencer) et lorsqu'elle a enfin pu quitter le Ministère, les travaux n'étaient toujours pas finis et elle a, de nouveau, du marcher jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage avant de rentrer chez elle.

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle ne pense qu'à se reposer avant son rendez-vous chez Severus à la soirée, le bruit caractéristique d'un hibou gratant à sa fenêtre se fait entendre. Il est porteur d'un message urgent de Mc Gonagal lui annonçant une réunion imprévue de l'Ordre.

Réunion qui se révèle totalement inintéressante, bien entendu.

Mais comme un malheur (ou un troupeau c'est selon) n'arrive jamais seul, elle trouve encore le moyen de se disputer avec Remus avant de quitter le 12 Square Grimmauld. Et tout ça pour une remarque anodine, une stupide plaisanterie dont elle aurait rit en temps normal. Résultat : il est 18h et sa journée est officiellement qualifiée pour le top 3 (au minimum) des journées pourries.

Assis dans son fauteuil, penché sur des parchemins couverts d'une écriture minuscule, Severus Snape, sirote un verre de wisky-pur-feu tout en recherchant des informations interressantes sur les Horcruxes. L'apparition dans un Pop sourd d'une Nymphadora Tonks fulminant sous son déguisement d'Arianna, lui fait relever les yeux.

Sans un mot, elle traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées et, se plantant devant le fauteuil, elle se penche vers la table basse et se verse une généreuse rasade de wisky-pur-feu.

Le verre manque de se briser lorsqu'elle le redépose, vide, sur la table basse. Son regard est tourné vers Severus comme pour le défier de faire un commentaire. Il soutient son regard un instant mais contrairement à son habitude, c'est un sourire amusé qui effleure, comme malgré lui, ses lèvres.

Déstabilisée, la jeune femme hésite un instant quand à l'attitude à adpopter. Et, réalisant soudain le ridicule de son attitude, elle ne peut s'empecher de sourire à son tour.


	23. Une soirée ordinnaire

La journée a été longue pour tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore. Entre les recherches sans fin pour trouver des informations sur les Horcruxes restant et les transplanages ici et là pour vérifier telle ou telle chose, ils sont épuisés.

Harry relève la tête du vieux parchemin qu'il est en train de lire et masse sa nuque douloureuse. Il sourit tendrement en posant les yeux sur Ginny endormie sur son livre, la tête au creux des bras et tourne la tête vers Neville, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil proche de la table sur laquelle il travaille. Un livre sur les genoux, il a les yeux rouges et fatigués mais cela ne l'empèche pas de sourire tranquillement à son ami avant de se tourner vers Luna qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce en faisant léviter un plateau de tasse de café.

Il tend la main et prend la sienne, la remerciant d'un sourire. Harry suit son exemple, murmurant un merci, alors qu'il souffle sur le liquide pour le refroidir. Elle s'assied près de lui à la table, attirant un nouveau livre à elle, tout en faisant léviter la dernière tasse vers Hermione étendue dans un fauteuil, son parchemin posé sur la tête de Ron, endormi sur ses genoux, un livre ouvert sur la poitrine. La jeune Griffondore sourit en adressant un signe de tête à son amie, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Rien de plus qu'une soirée ordinaire à Godric Hollow.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, une autre table est couverte de parchemins. Les jambes repliées sous elle, le menton appuyé sur sa main, Tonks parcoure des yeux les caractères minuscules qui couvrent la feuille face à elle.

Elle tend la main vers l'encrier au mileu de la table mais son bras, trop court ne lui permet pas d'y tremper sa plume. Avant qu'elle puisse en prendre conscience, l'encrier glisse sur la table pour se mettre à sa portée et alors qu'elle trace sur le parchemin les quelques notes qui lui ont traversé l'esprit, Severus, les yeux toujours fixés sur son propre rouleau, lance le sort contraire pour ramener l'encrier à sa place initiale.

Il tend ensuite la main vers sa tasse de thé, posée près de lui et la porte à ses lèvres. Surpris de trouver le liquide encore chaud, il relève les yeux un instant et croise le léger sourire de Tonks. Il ne peut empêcher le coin de sa bouche de se relever, alors qu'il repose la tasse. _Joli sort de réchauffement, Nymphadora. Ni trop puissant ni pas assez. _

- Severus ?

Il relève les yeux de son parchemin et tourne la tête vers la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Je crois que j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour traduire ce passage. Mon araméen est quelque peu rouillé.

Elle sourit, la tête penchée sur le côté et il se lève en soupirant intérieurement. Il contourne la table et se penche par dessus son épaule, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre posée à plat sur la table. Elle se retourne vers lui, décalant légérement son corps sur la droite pour lui permettre de mieux voir le texte.

Elle indique la portion à traduire de la main et il suit lentement les lignes du doigt. Immobile sur sa chaise, le dos appuyé contre son bras pour ne pas tomber, elle observe son expression concentrée alors qu'il déchiffre les lignes.

- Ca vient des papiers de Dumbeldore dont Luna m'a fait une copie. Un texte ancien sur les Horcruxes, il est en latin et en grec et j'arrive facilement à le traduire mais ce passage là me pose problème.

Elle s'amuse à observer les mèches de cheveux noirs qui bouge lentement au rythme de son souffle lorsqu'elle parle, semblants alternativement attirées par sa bouche ou par le visage de Severus.

Celui-ci tourne de nouveau la tête vers elle, sa traduction terminée et il cligne un instant des paupières, surpris par la proximité de son visage, avant d'indiquer le parchemin d'un mouvement de tête.

- Seulement un exemple … un roi perse qui avait voulu créer un Horcruxe. La maneuvre n'a pas réussi …

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'il se redresse.

- On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups , Hmm ?

Et ils se replongent dans leur lecture.


	24. Saint Valentin

- Ginny ? Ginny. Réveille-toi.

- Mmmm … il est encore tôt …

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Harry se penche pour déposer un baiser sur celles de la jeune fille endormie. Une série de baisers légers suit le premier : sur les joues, les paupières, le bout du nez. Les yeux encore fermés, Ginny sourit en étirant ses bras. Ses paupières finissent par s'entrouvrirent et elle sourit au jeune homme penché sur elle.

- Bonjour …

- Bonjour …

Il se retourne, le temps de prendre sur la table de chevet, le plateu de petit déjeuner qu'il y a déposer.

- Joyeuse St Valentin.

- Oh Harry, tu es un amour …

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser dans le lit en parcourant des yeux le plateau chargé de bonnes choses et décoré d'une rose.

En souriant, il s'assied sur le rebord du lit et ils entreprennent de vider le plateau de tout ce qu'il contient, profitant pleinement d'une journée en tête à tête. Ron et Hermione sont sortit fêter la Saint Valentin de leur côté et Neville et Luna se sont éclipsés pour les laisser seuls. La journée leur appartient.

Une fois les croissants et le café avalé, Ginny se lève soudain brusquement au risque de renverser le jus d'orange et se précipite vers une armoire dont elle sort un paquet cadeau qu'elle lui tend.

- Tiens. Moi aussi j'ai une surprise.

Souriant, il défait l'emballage et dévoile un livre de cuir. Tournant la couverture, il ne peut cacher son émotion alors qu'il le parcours doucement.

- Ca te plait ?

La voix de la jeune fille est anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de briser l'ambiance. Mais Harry la rassure d'un sourire chargé de larmes.

- Merci, Gin'. C'est un très beau cadeau.

Sur ses genoux, les personnages des photos contenues dans le livre lui sourient en agitant la main. Il y en a de tous ceux qui comptent ou ont compté dans sa vie : des photos d'eux à Poudlard ou ici, des photos des membres de l'Ordre, de la famille Weasley, des photos prises au mariage de Bill et Fleur, au Square Grimmauld, et d'autres plus anciennes de ses parents, de Sirius. Il a du lui falloir énormément de temps pour les rassembler toutes et lui faire ce cadeau.

Cela ne fait que le conforter dans sa décision ... Déposant doucement le livre sur le lit, il plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort une petite boite qu'il tend à la jeune fille. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle s'assied sur le lit pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, une bague en or blanc luit doucement. Elle relève des yeux chargés de larmes vers le jeune homme qui lui fait face. Il sourit doucement.

- Ce n'est pas encore un anneau de mariage mais … si tu veux bien de moi … tu peux le considérer comme une promesse …

Des sanglots dans la gorge, elle se jette à son cou et se blottit contre lui.

- Oui, oui, bien sur que je veux de toi … Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement …

Sans un mot, il ferme les yeux et la serre plus fort contre lui.

* * *

Debout devant la table de la cuisine, Tonks met la dernière main à son cadeau. Elle finit d'emballer le chocolat et lance un sort de réduction au paquet.

_Voilà! Comme ça, Pivoine pourra le transporter facilement._

Elle se glisse dans sa chambre et en revient quelques secondes plus tard, une petite chouette ébouriffée sur sa main. Carressant les plumes de l'animal qui grignote un reste de biscotte, elle attache la lettre et le petit paquet autours de sa patte.

Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, elle contemple un instant le paysage. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir passer cette Saint Valentin avec Remus mais Greyback se fait de plus en plus pressant ces derniers temps et il a du aller voir de quoi il retournait. Avec un soupir, elle dépose un baiser sur la petite tête de la chouette.

_Vole, ma belle ! Et dis-lui que je l'aime._

Elle regarde l'oiseau disparaître peu à peu, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle ne devrait pas pleurer, même s'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble aujourd'hui, ils sont en vie tous les deux. Certains ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts et ses bonnes résolutions, elle ne peut s'empécher d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

En sortant de la salle de bain, un essuie autour de ses cheveux, Ginny se dirige vers le fauteuil où son fiancé (Merlin quel bonheur !) est assis, l'album photo sur ses genoux. Souriante, elle s'assied sur le bras du fauteuil et se penche au dessus de lui. Il observe une de ses photos préférée. Comme pour toutes celles qui concernent ses parents, elle a eu du mal à la trouver. Mais elle en vaut la peine :

**Debout au centre de l'image, un James Potter aux yeux scintillants de joie, les cheveux en bataille, fait tournoyer un bébé dans les airs. Le petit garçon, une version mignature de son père, rit aux éclats en agitant les bras. **

Mais ce n'est pas cette partie de la photo qu'Harry regarde. Ses yeux sont posés sur un autre personnage, presque invisible dans un coin.

**Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, secoue la tête en souriant. Elle semble si jeune sur cette photo, pas plus de 16 ou 17. Et les apparences ne sont pas si éloignées de la vérité : étant donné l'âge de Harry, elle doit avoir un peu plus de 19 ans. Si jeune … comme eux tous d'ailleurs …**

- Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, tu sais.

La voix de Harry la tire de ses pensées et lui fait baisser les yeux vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Sa voix est douce, à peine plus haute qu'un souffle et elle se demande s'il se rend compte qu'il parle à voix haute.

- Il lui a dit de s'écarter … Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la tuer ... Et elle a choisi de rester là. Entre lui et moi …

Doucement, elle pose sa main sur son épaule et l'attire à elle en chuchotant, appaisante :

- Elle a fait ce que toute mère aurait fait, Harry : elle a protéger son bébé …


	25. Au revoir

- HERMIONE ! NEVILLE !

La porte de la petite maison de Godric Hollow s'ouvre en grand et le cri de Harry retentit dans toutes les pièces. Il y a de la panique dans sa voix ...

En un instant, les deux interpellés se retrouvent en bas des escaliers. Hermione, les cheveux en bataille, se précipite vers son ami dont le visage est couvert de sang.

- Harry ! Merlin, que c'est-il passé? Tu es blessé ?

- Non, pas moi, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Hermione, il faut ...

Mais il est déjà trop tard.

- Ron ! Oh Merlin, non !

En un instant, la jeune femme se précipite vers le cadet des Weasley que Ginny et Luna viennent de déposer au sol. Il est couvert de sang et ne respire que faiblement, avec un bruit rauque de gargouillis.

- Non, non, non, non, ... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Ron, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi. Ron !

Les paupières du jeune sorcier s'entrouvent et il trouve la force de sourire à sa petite amie penchée au dessus de lui.

- Hermione ...

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, un murmure, sa voix est si faible, qu'elle doit se pencher pour l'entendre. Les larmes tombent de ses joues sur le visage ensanglanté.

- Chut. Tais-toi, ne parle pas. On va te soigner. Tout ira bien, Ron.

Il secoue faiblement la tête.

- C'est inutile Hermione. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il serre sa main dans la sienne, si fort qu'il pourrait la briser. Mais elle est incapable de ressentir cette douleur là.

- Tu sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps ... Chut, laisse-moi finir. Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Je t'aime Hermione et je n'ai pas peur de mourir. On a frolé tant de fois la mort déjà ... je regrette seulement de ne pas être là quand vous finirez par le détruire ... Il me semble que tout s'éloigne et disparait peu à peu. Je suis désolé mon amour mais, pour moi, je crois que tout s'arrête ce soir ...

Il ferme les yeux un instant comme pour rassembler ses forces. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrent pour les fixer sur Hermione, un léger voile les recouvrent.

- Je voudrais tellement rester ici, avec vous, avec toi ... Je t'aime Hermione ...

Et la dernière image qu'il emporte avec lui avant que tout deviennent noir, c'est le visage d'Hermione, baigné de larmes, qui hurle son prénom.


	26. Sans lui

Dehors, le soleil se couche mais, dans le salon de Godric Hollow, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore et de la famille Weasley sont rassemblés pour pleurer l'un des leurs. Hermione dors, dans la chambre d'amis, sous l'effet d'une potion Tue-rêves. Elle n'a pas pu entrer dans sa chambre, dans _leur_ chambre. Elle est en état de choc et rien ne semble la faire réagir.

Effondrée dans les bras de son mari, Molly Weasley sanglote désespérément. Harry est debout, près de la fenêtre regardant dehors, plongé dans ses pensées, sans paraitre remarquer que la nuit est tombée. Derrière lui, Ginny, assise dans un fauteuil, muette, revis la scène encore et encore. _Les hurlements de Ron. Le rire du mangemort. Les éclairs de lumière qui fendent l'air. Et à chaque fois, elle arrive trop tard. L'éclair de lumière verte qui sort de sa baguette ne touche pas le mangemort à temps pour sauver son frère. _

Elle a vu l'état dans lequel Harry et Luna était après leur première utilisation de l'Avada. Les yeux fixes, incrédules, en état de choc. Elle sait qu'il en sera de même pour Hermione et Neville lorsque leur tour viendra, lorsqu'eux aussi devront choisir d'oter une vie pour continuer la leur. Mais pas pour elle. Elle ne ressent rien de ce genre. Aucun regret, aucun remord, elle le referait sans hésiter un seul instant. Elle voudrait seulement que cela ait servit à quelque chose.

* * *

Les jours passent, les uns après les autres. Tous semblables : gris et froids. Chacun des membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore réagit à sa facon face à la douleur.

Il semble que Ginny ait perdu ce qui lui restait de douceur. Le peu d'innocence que Tom Jedusort lui avait laissé, a définitivement disparu. Elle est devenue une guerrière dans le plus pure sens du terme, prête à tout désormais pour protéger les siens. Elle n'avait jamais tué avant, mais elle ne se sent pas le moins du monde coupable. Elle n'a pas versé une seule larme, même pas lorsque la première pelletée de terre est tombée sur le cerceuil. Pleurer ne lui ramenera pas son frère.

Alors elle se jete à corps perdu dans les recherches pour les Horcruxes, refusant de se laisser ne serait-ce que le temps de penser. Une seule pensée la hante et la tourmente de toute façon : Ron ne rentrera pas à la maison ce soir. L'air est soudain devenu si froid autours d'elle. Dans le ciel, le soleil brille de nouveau, mais tout lui semble pluvieux. Ca fait si mal de perdre quelqu'un sans avoir l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. _Pris entre deux feux, mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Tu me manques tellement Ron. Plus rien ne me semble juste désormais. Je sais bien qu'il y a un endroit meilleur qu'ici, quelque part et que tu m'y attends, mais la douleur n'en est pas moins forte. Je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi. Comment ce fait-il que le monde continue de tourner, alors que tu n'es plus là ? Alors que plus jamais je ne te verrais rire, que plus jamais tu ne te moqueras de moi. Plus jamais de partie de Quiddish, plus jamais de complot pour rendre à Fred et Georges la monnaie de leur pièce, plus jamais ... Je sais que l'on dit que toute fin est un commencement mais celui-ci me semble si injuste ..._

La voix de Neville la tire de ses pensées.

- Ginny ? Tu sais où est Harry ?

Elle hoche la tête en direction du jardin où une ombre se découpe devant ce qui semble être une pierre dressée.

- Il est sorti parler avec Ron ...

* * *

_Tu me manques tellement, Ron. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Je viens ici tous les jours, je n'arrive pas à me persuader que tu n'est plus là. Tu parvenais toujours à nous faire rire peu importe à quel point la situation était désespérée. C'est maintenant que nous aurions besoin de tes pitreries ... Si je pouvais échanger nos places, je le ferais sans hésiter un seul instant. _

_Mais tu te moquerais de moi si tu étais là, n'est-ce pas? "Et qui sauverais le monde si tu disparaissais, Harry? ". Je ne veux pas sauver le monde, Ron. Je veux juste que ceux que j'aime cessent de mourir les uns après les autres. _

_Peut être que dans une autre vie ... Nous pourions nous retrouver, et nous vivrions dans un monde normal. Sans les guerres, les morts et la douleur ... Il me semble que le paradis est si loin. Et le monde est si froid depuis que tu n'es plus là. _

Doucement ses genoux cèdent sous lui et il se retrouve au sol, une main appuyée à la tombe, le corps secoué de sanglots. Ses doigts se crispent sur l'inscription.

_**Ron Weasley**_

_1 mars 1980 - 25 février 1998_

_Un ami et un frère. Un véritable Griffondor_.

* * *

Les Weasley ont emmenagé pour de bon au quartier général de l'Ordre. La majorité des membres en a fait autant de toute façon. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde et personne n'a voulu les laisser seuls dans une telle épreuve.

Cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres, Molly ne parvient pas à dormir. Elle est assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qu'elle ne voit pas. Elle a allumé une bougie sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Comme chaque soir.

Une nouvelle bougie, un nouvel enfant qui disparait. Un nouveau coeur de mère brisé. Une nouvelle prière restée sans réponse. Et tout recommence. Comme il y a 20 ans. Seulement cette fois, c'est ses enfants qu'elle voit mourir et pas son père, son frère, ses amis ...

Et elle sait que dans le monde sorcier, d'autre larmes coulent en ce moment. D'autres mères pleurent un enfant. Et beaucoup d'autres pleureront encore avant que tout ça ne prenne fin.

Parfois elle se demande, s'il existe un monde meilleur, où personne n'a à souffir de la sorte. Un monde où, peut-être, son fils l'attend. Parfois, elle se demande où vont les anges lorsqu'ils tombent. Et pourquoi le paradis se transforme en enfer sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Elle se demande si Ron peut l'entendre où qu'il soit. Si une autre lumière brille quelque part en réponse à la sienne.

Et elle se demande si elle pourra un jour s'arrêter de pleurer.

* * *

Hermione n'est pas sortie de sa chambre une seule fois depuis l'enterrement. Elle reste immobile, assise sur son lit ou debout à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Neville et Luna se relayent pour la surveiller de peur qu'elle ne fasse une bétise. Ils savent que c'est ce qu'Harry et Ginny aurait fait s'ils étaient encore capables de penser.

Neville a eu peur un moment qu'elle ne se laisse sombrer dans la folie. Mais Luna l'a dissuadé d'appeler Ste Mangouste : _"Hermione est forte. Elle s'en remettra. Elle reviendra. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps"_. Et Hermione est restée avec eux, à vivre sa vie en gris et noir.

Il y a une photo de Ron sur la table de nuit. Parfois, son regard se pose dessus et alors elle se fige l'espace d'un instant. Dans ces moment là, ses yeux reflètent toute la douleur du monde. Il semble que pour un instant, son coeur, qu'elle a laissé avec Ron dans la tombe, se remette à battre. Et Luna sait qu'un jour, cela durera plus qu'un instant. Et ce jour là, Hermione commencera le chemin de retour.

* * *

_Fermez la porte et jetez la clé. Oubliez moi ici. Je n'en peux plus, je suis si fatiguée de me battre. J'ai perdu de toute façon. Quoi qu'il arrive, sans lui à quoi bon ? Les souvenirs de nous dansent sur les murs, peu importe où je pose les yeux. _

_J'ai si mal, Ron. Je ferme les yeux et je me souviens de ton amour. Et peu importe à quel point je pleure, toutes les larmes du monde ne me le rameneront jamais._

_J'ai toujours été forte. Je sais me battre, me défendre. Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je suis capable de supporter la douleur, mais une vie entière sans toi à mes côtés ... je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ça. _

_J'ai perdu tellement de temps. Toutes ces chamailleries pendant 6 ans. Tout ce temps avant de me rendre compte que c'était toi que j'aimais. Tout ce temps de gacher, tout ce temps que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ... _


	27. Un bal

Severus a décidé d'emmener Tonks à un banquet organisé par les Parkinson, une famille de sang purs, à l'occasion du 50e anniversaire de Siegfried Parkinson. Leur manoir se trouve au sud de Londres, près de Stonehenge, comme ceux de la majorité des familles de sang pur. Les Gaunt, descendants en droite ligne de Salazard Serpentard n'ont-ils pas vécu à Little Hangleton, tout près d'ici?

La réunion avait initialement été prévue au manoir des Malfoy, amis de longue date des Parkinson, situé à quelques kilomètre de là mais les récents "évènements" en ont décidés autrement. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une réunion de Mangemort mais le but est de montrer Tonks, ou plutôt Ariana, aux différents Mangemorts et pas de la faire entrer dans le cercle des proches de Voldemort. Ca c'est le rôle de Severus.

Il n'empêche que tous les mangemorts sont là. Ils ne se cachent même pas. Merlin ! Ils sont tellement surs d'eux qu'il ont invité l'homme le plus recherché du monde sorcier après Voldemort : l'assassin d'Albus Dumbeldore.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils discutent d'affaires importantes. Ca fait maintenant deux heures qu'ils sont ici et Tonks s'ennuie à mourir. L'anniversaire de Remus, quelques jours au paravant, était bien plus interessant. Installée dans un coin, observant les allées et venues des uns et des autres, elle n'ose pas se méler à leurs conversations de peur de faire une erreur qui ruinerait sa couverture. Et celle de Severus par la même occasion.

Il est en ce moment de l'autre côté de la pièce et fait semblant d'écouter avec attention les propos mondains et dénués d'intérêt de Rabastan Lestrange. Un moyen comme un autre de l'éloigner d'elle.

Le frère cadet de Rodolphus n'a, en effet, pas caché, à leur arrivée, son intérêt pour les charmes d'Arianna Prince. Seul un regard noir et le bras protecteur de Severus autour de sa taille ont pu faire reculer, légèrement, le Mangemort. Le message était clair "Personne ne touche à la cousine de Severus Snape. A moins de vouloir avoir un petit tête à tête pas forcément agréable avec le bras droit de Voldemort.". Rabastant à visiblement compris le message mais on ne sait jamais.

Au milieu de la pièce, des couples tournent au son de la valse. Mais soudain, tout se fige lorsqu'un cri retentit.

Instantanément, Tonks se retourne vers l'endroit d'où il semble provenir : un petit groupe de six personnes un peu à sa droite. Un couple d'une trentaine d'année environ et les Lestrange font face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et à une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans. C'est elle qui a crié. Ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux lancent des éclairs de colère. Elle se tient droite devant Rodolphus qui la dépasse d'une bonne tête et continue de crier, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes dans leur direction.

- ... Draco n'est pas un idiot ! Je ne vous écouterais pas l'insulter une seule seconde de plus !

L'homme à ses côtés, qui doit être son père, tente de la calmer d'une main sur son bras. Mais elle s'écarte en lui jetant un regard méprisant. Rodolphus les regardent avec un air d'ennui et laisse tomber d'une voix calme :

- Mon cher hôte, vous devriez apprendre à votre fille à se tenir en société. Nous pouvons pardonné des paroles dites dans l'exitation de la jeunesse. Après tout, tout le monde ici connais les tendres sentiments qu'elle avait pour le traitre Malfoy... Mais il est temps maintenant qu'elle se reprenne et fasse des excuses.

- Des excuses ! Jamais ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous?

Elle tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, fixant ses yeux trop brillants sur toutes les personnes présentes. Elle rit d'un rire dur et sans joie. Bien trop sombre pour une jeune fille de son âge.

- Vous êtes là à faire la fête, à faire les fiers. Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait vous atteindre. Vous ne comprenez donc pas que ce temps là est révolu ? Notre monde a changé et rien ne le fera redevenir ce qu'il était ! Les sangs purs deviennent de moins en moins puissants, de moins en moins nombreux de jour en jour… si nous continuons, nous allons finir par disparaître et ce sera peut être mieux pour tout le monde !

Elle agite les mains comme pour les repousser.

- Mais dansez donc … Allez-y ! Riez, danser ... Faites tout pour oublier que votre monde va s'écrouler. Vous êtes en train de vous débattre contre l'innévitable mais ça ne durera plus longtemps : nous allons perdre cette guerre. Nos raisons sont mauvaises : les sangs mélés et les moldu valent autant que nous ! Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient parmi les plus doués à Poudlard. Nous devons abandonner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Certains d'entre nous l'on déjà compris et se battent pour ce qu'il savent juste. Je refuse de continuer à soutenir une cause que je sais condamnée. Je ne servirais pas un fou qui nous sacrifiera tous pour obtenir le pouvoir, je …

La giffle la fait reculer de quelques pas. Son père la saisit par le bras et la secoue pour la faire taire.

- Silence petite idiote ! Comment oses-tu remettre en doute le jugement du Seigneur des Ténèbres?Et tout ça pour un sale petit traitre dont tu t'es amourachée ! Tu vas retirer ce que tu as dit immédiatement, tu m'entends ?

- Elle n'a aucune raison de se rétracter : elle n'a fait que dire la vérité.

La voix calme, posée, a résonné dans la grande pièce silencieuse. Plus grave, plus sombre, elle appartient à un jeune homme, environ du même âge que la jeune Parkinston. Celle-ci lui sourit, semblant puiser une force nouvelle dans sa présence. Elle se redresse, fixant les visages consternés qui lui font face, droite face à la foule hostile. Sa lèvre a éclaté suite à la giffle et ses cheveux se sont défaits mais elle n'en est que plus impressionante. Le jeune homme à ses côtés continue de parler en s'avancant vers Rodolphus avec un calme holympien.

- Elle a raison : la haine n'a aucune raison d'être. Nous venons de passer six ans à Poudlard. Six années pendant lesquelles nous avons agit comme on l'attendait de nous. Nous avons joué notre rôle de parfait petits sang pur, sans même savoir au départ qu'il s'agissait d'un rôle. Mais nous avons grandi. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et nous sommes désormais capables de juger par nous même. Et les sang mélé valent mieux que beaucoup d'entre nous. Ceux qui les défendent ne sont pas des idiots et de lâches. Dumbeldore n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu ... Il n'aurait pas du mourir, mais sa mort nous a ouvert les yeux. Elle nous a fait predre conscience de la réalité de cette guerre. Nous avons enfin compris que les morts ne sont pas qu'un nom dans le journal. Et nous avons compris que cette guerre doit prendre fin. Je refuse de porter la Marque des Ténèbres. Je ne serais pas un assassin. Je ne me battrait pas. Pas dans votre camps. Vous vivez dans un monde fait d'illusions, un monde qui finira par s'effondrer sur vous. Mais je ne serais pas là pour le voir. Gardez donc vos certitudes, continuez donc de croire à votre supériorité. Ce n'est qu'une chimère …

Le silence retombe, tendu. Un cri perçant le brise soudain. Bellatrix s'avance vers le jeune couple et hurle d'une voix déformée par la rage.

- Crucio !

Le corps du jeune homme se tord de douleur et son hurlement fait trembler les murs. Un autre cri à jaillit en même temps de la bouche de la jeune fille qui se précipite vers son ami, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

- Blaise !

Le jeune homme se crispe dans un dernier spasme avant de retomber inerte sur le sol. En un instant, le jeune fille l'a rejoint et, agenouillée sur le sol, elle prend la tête aux cheveux noirs dans ses mains. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle caresse doucement le visage torturé. Il ouvre les yeux et trouve encore la force de lui sourire. Elle lui sourit aussi à travers ses larmes, essuyant de sa robe de soie, le sang qui perle à ses lèvres. Elle murmure un pardon et pour toute réponse, il sert plus fort la main qu'il tient dans la sienne.

La jeune fille tourne son visage baigné de larmes vers les Mangemorts qui les entourent. Elle croise le regard fou de Bellatrix, les yeux incrédules de son père, de nombreux autres chargés de haine ou d'incompréhension. Doucement, sans les quitter des yeux, elle glisse sa main dans la couture de sa robe et saisi sa baguette. Elle se penche vers son compagnon qui respire de plus en plus difficilement et le sert dans ses bras. Elle entend à peine quelqu'un crier « Non ! Empêchez la ! » mais elle a déjà murmurer l'incantation, deux petit mots de liberté qui mettront fin à cette folie. Pour eux du moins. Déjà tout lui semble loin, comme dans un brouillard.

Et dans l'éclat de lumière verte qui les entoure, elle ferme les yeux et sourit.


	28. Au dessus d'un évier

Penchée au dessus de l'évier, Tonks vomit.

Devant se paupières hermétiquement closes dansent les images des deux jeunes gens, de leur corps sans vie, de la haine sur le visage de Bellatrix, du mépris sur celui de Rodolphus. Un nouveau spasme la fait se plier en deux alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Elle entend le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre doucement et sent une vague de découragement la traverser. _Pas maintenant_. Elle n'est pas en état de supporter ses commentaires. _Par pitié pas maintenant_.

Mais il ne parle pas, ne prononce pas le moindre mot. Il se contente de se rapprocher d'elle et de poser délicatement la main sur son épaule. Son expression est indéchiffrable alors qu'il lui tend un verre d'eau mais elle est sure que ce n'est pas du mépris qu'elle y lit. L'incrédulité marquée sur ses traits ravagés par les larmes, elle prend le verre et se rince la bouche. Il hoche la tête doucement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Severus …

Sa voix derrière lui le fait se retourner un sourcil relevé en guise d'interrogation.

... Merci.

Il hoche la tête sans un mot et sort de la salle de bain.

* * *

Penchée au dessus de l'évier, Fleur vomit.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes alors qu'un nouveau spasme la fait se plier en deux. Ca fait 3 semaines qu'elle est malade : des nausées soudaines, des maux de tête, l'impression que sa peau est en feu … Ce matin, elle s'est rendue à St Magouste pour voir un médecin. Le verdict est tombé : elle est enceinte.

Roulée en boule au sol, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, elle repense au sourire du médecin lorsqu'il le lui a annoncé. Le pauvre homme était persuadé qu'elle allait sauter de joie. Après tout elle est jeune, en bonne santé, heureuse avec son nouveau mari, un bébé ne peut que la combler. Mais elle est aussi une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, une combattante dans une guerre à laquelle nul ne sait s'il survivra, son mari a failli mourir sous les crocs d'un loup garou et en conservera les traces à vie. Son plus jeune frère n'a pas eu cette chance.

_Oh, Merlin, je vous en prie : pas maintenant. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Le médecin dit que c'est un don du ciel. Si c'est vrai alors je vous en prie reprenez le … Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Par pitié, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment …_


	29. godric Griffondor et Godric Hollow

Les recherches piétinnent. Ginny a parcouru des centaines de vieux parchemins mais pas une seule information utile dans leur recherche des Horcruxes. Excédée, elle balaye d'un geste du bras tout ce qui se trouve sur la table. Sa colère un peu calmée, elle entreprend de tout ranger. Elle s'y remettra demain, après avoir dormi un peu.

Alors qu'elle rassemble les parchemins éparpillés au sol, son regard attrape une tache de couleur. Surprise, elle tend la main et dégage du capharnaum, le rectangle de papier glacé d'une photo. Instantanément, son coeur se serre en reconnaissant les silouhettes qui lui font signe.

**Cette photo a été prise quelques jours seulement après leur arrivée ici. Tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore sont debout devant la statue de Godric Griffondor qui marque l'entrée de la rue, juste devant leur nouvelle demeure. Harry a passé un bras autour de sa taille et la tient serrée contre lui, les yeux fixés sur l'objectif, un sourire déterminé aux lèvres. A ses coté, elle se revoit, quelques mois plus tôt, une éternité plus tôt, les yeux fixés sur lui, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, qui le dévore du regard. A leur côtés se tient Luna dans une incroyable robe mauve et verte, l'air perdue dans ses rêves habituels. Derrière elle, Neville sourit timidement et Hermione rit aux éclats d'une plaisanterie de Ron … **

_Ron_.

C'est comme si une centaine de poignards venaient de s'enfoncer dans son coeur. Les larmes lui brulent les yeux alors qu'elle lutte pour les retenir. L'expression de son visage torturé se superpose à celle de son sourire ... Non ! Il était tellement plus que ça ...

Elle a un petit rire proche du sanglot en le voyant entourer de son écharpe le cou de la statue et utiliser son mouchoir pour polir la plaquette commémorative accrochée au pied d'estale …

Soudain elle relève la tête,les yeux agrandis par la révélation et avant que quiquonque ait pu l'arrêter, elle se précipite dans la rue. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour atteindre la statue. Essouflée, elle se penche vers la plaque qui en orne le pied.

_**Godric Griffondor**_

_Co-fondateur (avec Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard) de la célèbre école de sorcelerie Poudlard, Godric Griffondor était réputé pour son courage et sa bravoure. _

_Cette statue fut réalisée, d'après nature, par l'un des plus grand artiste de l'époque, Cygnus Legend, à partir du métal constituant l'armure du grand sorcier. Exposée à l'origine dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, elle reflète son désir de marquer la fin des années de guerre pour le monde sorcier et le commencement d'un nouvel âge._

Alors que son regard parcour de nouveau le texte, les mots de Harry lui reviennent en mémoire : _"Il n'avait pas besoin de la tuer"_.

Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment toute l'importance de cette révélation de Voldemort.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il permit à Lily d'en réchapper ? Après tout elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe et elle avait osé le défier. Quelle idiote elle avait été de ne pas s'interroger plus tôt. Tout lui semblait si clair maintenant : il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la tuer. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Il n'en avait _pas besoin_.

Il était là pour tuer Harry. Et personne d'autre : une fois Harry mort sa victoire allait de soi, il n'avait pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais il avait tué James.

La scène se déroule devant ses yeux comme si elle venait de faire un bond dans le temps

_La porte qui s'ouvre violement. Le cri de James, ordonnant à sa femme de fuir avec leur bébé. Lily qui referme la porte sur un éclair de lumière verte. Elle se retourne et prend son fils dans ses bras, parcourant du regard la chambre à la recherche d'un moyen de s'enfuir. Le bébé s'est mis à pleurer et elle le berce nerveusement pour tenter de le calmer. Des pas dans l'escalier. La porte de la chambre propulsée hors de ses gonds. L'ombre qui se découpe sur le seuil ..._

Quelque chose ne colle pas dans ce scénario. Cet éclat de lumière verte tout d'abbord. Un Avada Kedavra. Destiné à James et lancé à peine la porte ouverte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si vite?

Parce que James s'était mis en travers de son chemin ? Il aurait pu se contenter de le propulser contre un mur ou de le stupéfixer. De plus, Lily, elle s'était physiquement interposée entre lui et le bébé et il lui avait donné la possibilité de s'écarter. Il ne l'avait pas proposé à James : l'éclair de lumière avait jailli à peine la porte ouverte. Pourquoi une telle précipitation ?

Et surtout, pourquoi, s'il était si pressé de parvenir jusqu'à Harry, avoir mis tant de temps à atteindre la chambre ? Il n'avait qu'un escalier à monter et le bruit de la porte fermée précipitament par Lily lui avait forcément indiquer où ils se trouvaient. Alors pourquoi attendre si longtemps ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire en bas, pendant qu'à l'étage, Lily consollait son fils et cherchait une issue ?

La réponse lui apparaissait désormais comme une évidence : il avait utiliser la mort de James Potter pour créé un Horcruxe.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait besoin que James meurt, qu'il avait besoin de temps, du temps pour prononcer l'incantation. Pour cette raison qu'il se moquait bien que Lily vive ou non : une fois Harry mort, il serait invincible. Immortel. Inhumain mais immortel.

Et quoi de mieux pour créé un Horcruxe que la statue de Godric Griffondor ? Réalisée d'après nature. A partir du métal de son armure. Voilà qui satisfaisait à sa passion pour les fondateurs de Poudlard et pour les objets leur ayant appartenu. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Et, à défaut de l'épée de Godric Griffondor, trop bien protégée à Poudlard, cette statue fondue dans le métal de son armure.

Ses yeux parcourent la surface de la statue, à la recherche de la marque laissée par le sort ... Là ! A peine discernable, usée par le temps, la marque est pourtant bien visible pour celui qui la cherche : une brulure de la taille d'un ongle, en forme de larme ou de goute, au beau milieu du dos du sorcier.

_Ginny Weasley vient de découvrir le 5e Horcruxe._


	30. Une statue de métal

Une heure plus tard, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore sont rassemblés autours de la statue, formant un cercle parfait. Hermione est finalement sortie de sa chambre, sa contribution étant plus que nécessaire. Après un mois de réclusion volontaire, elle est pâle et ses cheveux emmélés, ses yeux rouges trahissent sa douleur. Mais l'air frais semble lui faire du bien et l'idée d'avoir une tache à accomplir lui redonne visiblement un peu d'énergie. Sans un mot, elle a pris la tête des opérations, placant chacun à sa place et vérifiant que tous connaissent leur rôle.

Debout à ses côtés, Luna lance un sourire à Neville. Il hoche la tête, souriant en réponse au message muet de son amie : _"Alors tu vois bien que j'avais raison : elle s'en remet peu à peu. Il fallait juste lui laisser du temps. Bientôt nous aurons retrouvé notre bonne vieille Hermione. Aussi forte et miss-je-sais-tout qu'avant __...". _

La voix de Ginny, récitant l'incantation, leur fait détourner le regard et, pointant leurs baguettes sur la statue, ils prononcent à leur tour les sorts de désenchantement qui détruiront cette nouvelle partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

Ca fait une heure que Ginny pleure.

Agenouillée dans le jardin devant la tombe de son frère, elle laisse enfin les larmes couler. Ca fait un mois que Ron est mort et, inconsciemment, elle n'a cessé de le nier. Mais lorsque tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils détruisaient cette statue, elle s'était tournée vers sa droite en souriant … et elle n'avait trouvé que du vide.

C'était sa place. L'endroit où il se tenait les autres fois et, par réflexe, elle s'était retournée pour lui sourire. Son abscence avait été comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et il lui avait fallu faire preuve de tout son contrôle pour ne pas écater en sanglots. Elle avait terminé l'incantation dans un état second et, une fois l'Horcruxe détruit, elle avait fait demi tour, était rentrée dans la maison, puis dans le jardin. Et là, devant la tombe de Ron, elle avait enfin laissé éclater sa douleur.

Harry avait voulu la rejoindre mais Luna, toujours la voix de la raison, l'en avait empêcher en souriant doucement.

- Non … Elle a besoin de pleurer. Il faut qu'elle laisse sa douleur sortir si elle veut pouvoir faire son deuil. Ca ira maintenant. Tout ira bien …


	31. Renaitre à la vie

Deux semaine se sont écoulée depuis la destruction de la statue de Godric Griffondor et, comme si le fait de s'être tous réunis et d'avoir repris leur mission les avait sorti de leur douleur, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore semblent reprendre goût à la vie.

Hermione a quitté sa chambre et, même si elle conserve toujours cette tristesse sans fond dans le regard, elle répond désormais lorsqu'on lui parle. Et, bien que Luna et Neville la surveillent toujours, leur surveillance n'est plus motivée par une peur constante.

Harry, quant à lui, a cessé de se rendre tous les jours sur la tombe de son meilleur ami, il se contente seulement d'y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps à autre. Mais lorsqu'il le fait, ce n'est plus l'image du visage torturé de Ron qu'il voit. Devant ses yeux, les souvenirs heureux se succèdent et un sourire effleure ses lèvres. Ron Weasley lui a montré comment toujours prendre la vie du bon côté et, en mémoire de lui, il se doit de continuer à vivre. S'il se laisse abattre, Voldemort aura gagné et le sacrifice de son ami aura été inutile. Ron l'attend, il le sait, et il le rejoindra bientôt … Mais avant, il lui reste une tache à accomplir, et il n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras. Et, lorsqu'il affrontera Voldemort, Ron sera à ses côtés. Comme il l'a toujours été.

Mais le changement le plus radical s'est manifesté en la personne de Ginny. Elle a pleuré de longues heures sur la tombe de son frère mais ces larmes semblent avoir noyer sa douleur. Elle n'est pas redevenue la Ginny d'autrefois, elle ne le sera plus jamais, mais elle a retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Sortant la tête de ses parchemins, elle s'est assignée la tache de ramené un peu de vie dans la maison. Avec un soin qui aurait rendu Molly fière d'elle, elle a entreprit de nettoyer la maison du sol au plafond et elle est maintenant debout dans la cuisine en train de préparer des cookies au chocolat.

Elle se souvient d'avoir passer des après midi entières à regarder sa mère mélanger les ingrédients et la pate cuire doucement dans le four, répendant dans la cuisine une odeur de chocolat qui les faisait tous saliver d'avance. Elle se souvient du visage de ses frères. De celui de Ron, les yeux agrandis de gourmandise, se passant la langue sur les lèvres en souriant. Elle peut encore entendre sa voix se méler aux autres pour supplier Molly de leur donner l'un des biscuits à peine sortit du four. Et le rire de sa mère lui parvient comme un échos du passé alors qu'elle éloigne le plateau brulant de leurs petites mains tendues.

Ce genre d'expérience lui arrive souvent désormais. Peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouve, des images du passé lui reviennent. Des images de Ron, de ses sourire, de ses grimaces, le souvenir de sa voix murmurant tout bas ou riant aux éclats, son sourire de fierté lorsqu'elle réussissait un but au Quiddish, ... Ces souvenirs ne lui font plus mal, au contraire ils sont même réconfortants. Tout comme l'est cette présence qu'elle sent à ses côtés en permanence. Ron n'est pas partit, il reste là avec eux, jusqu'au bout, comme promis. Et même si elle ne peut pas le voir, elle sent sa présence et parfois, une pensée qui n'est pas la sienne lui traverse l'esprit et elle sourit à l'invisible.

Et ce sourire retrouvé ramène peu à peu le bonheur au sein de l'Armée.


	32. Faux mouvement et conséquence

- Fleur ! Tu peux m'aider à ranger ces draps, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur Molly. Je les range dans l'armoire du haut ?

- Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi, tu es un ange.

Sur un sourire, la jeune femme s'empare de la pile de linge et grimpe les escaliers. Mais arrivée en haut, son pied rate la dernière marche. Elle chancelle l'espace d'un instant, lachant les draps qui dégringollent jusqu'au pied des escaliers. Elle tend la main pour tenter de se racrocher à la rambarde mais ses doigts ne rencontre que du vide et elle bascule en arrière.

Alertée par le bruit, Molly sort en courant de la cuisine et se précipite vers sa belle-fille.

- Merlin, Fleur. Que s'est-il passé ? Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, Molly, tout va bien. J'ai raté la dernière marche et je suis tombée. Ce n'est pas grave juste quelques coupures. Un sort ou deux et ce sera fini.

Aidée de Molly, elle se relève, encore tremblante sur ses jambes et devient soudain pale comme une morte : un fin filet chaud glisse le long de sa cuisse, tachant de rouge sa jupe claire.

* * *

Alongée dans son lit, Fleur garde les yeux fixés sur le mur. Dans le couloir, Molly fait des allées et venues en attendant l'arrivée de Pompom et de Cho.

Mais elle n'en a pas conscience, tout comme elle ne sent pas la main de Bill qui sert la sienne, tout comme elle ne voit pas la tristesse dans ses yeux, lui qui vient d'apprendre sa grossesse en même temps que sa chute.

Une seule chose compte pour elle : le vide dans son ventre.

_Elle ne l'a pas entendu mourir. _

Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi vide. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était déjà habituée à l'idée d'une petite vie grandissant à l'intérieur de son corps. Et alors qu'au début, elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, qu'elle avait peur de le mettre au monde en temps de guerre, peu à peu, au rythme de son corps qui se préparait à l'abriter, elle avait apris à aimer ce petit être qui poussait en elle. Elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois, perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses rêves d'avenir : se voyant entourée d'enfants, les protégeant de tout, ne laissant jamais rien leur arriver.

Une main posée sur son ventre comme pour le protéger encore, elle caresse la peau légèrement bombée comme elle l'a fait mille fois.

Elle ne l'a pas senti mourir. Elle ne sait même pas s'il a eu mal, s'il a eu peur. Est-ce que c'est le ciel qui veut la punir ? Est-ce parce qu'elle est une mère indigne qu'il lui retire son enfant avant même qu'elle n'aie pu le tenir dans ses bras ?

_Je t'ai laissé tout seul, je ne t'ai pas senti partir. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis sans cœur que je ne t'ai pas entendu mourir ?_


	33. Admettre l'inadmissible

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures déjà mais, alongée dans son lit, Hermione ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux ouverts sur la nuit, elle écoute la pluie résonner sur le toit de la maison. Comme à chaque instant depuis sa mort, les images de Ron dansent devant ses yeux, sur les murs noirs de la chambre.

Et soudain, c'en est trop. La douleur la prend à la gorge, une douleur sans nom qui la brule et la détruit.

_Il ne reviendra pas. _

C'est comme une révélation, un couperet qui tombe et tranche net ses derniers espoirs. Ron ne reviendra pas. Jamais.

Dehors, la pluie continue de tomber mais elle ne l'entend plus. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer et elle titube jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvre en grand pour aspirer l'air de la nuit. La pluie chasse par l'ouverture et en quelques instant sa robe de nuit est trempée. Mais elle n'en a pas conscience, l'eau sur son visage se mèle aux larmes qui roulent au rythme des sanglots qui lui déchire la poitrine. _Il ne reviendra pas. Plus jamais_. Lentement, ses jambes cèdent sous elle et elle se retrouve assise au sol, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ron.

C'est un cri inarticulé qui franchit ses lèvres, alors que son visage et son sourire dansent devant ses yeux en une sarabande qui menace de lui faire perdre la raison.

Elle fini par perdre connaissance, transie par le froid, le visage marqué par les traces des larmes.

Une heure ou une seconde peuvent s'être écoulées lorsqu'elle revient à elle. Elle flotte dans un état entre veille et sommeil, la fièvre brulant son corps qui tremble de froid. Au bord de sa conscience, elle sent le contact appaisant d'une main fraiche sur son front, avant que des bras puissants ne la soulève pour la déposer dans son lit. Relevant la tête, elle tente de combattre la fièvre qui l'attire pour poser les yeux sur le visage de l'homme qui remonte doucement la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Des yeux bleus tendres et souriants, une main appaisante et un sourire sont tout ce qu'elle peut discerner de la silhouette floue. Ca et la masse flamboyante des cheveux roux.

Un cri, comme un appel, s'étrangle dans sa gorge et de nouveau la caresse de la main l'apaise. Il lui semble entendre une voix qui murmure doucement à son oreille, ou est-ce dans sa tête ?

- Tout va bien maintenant, Hermione. Tout ira bien. Je serais toujours là. Dors maintenant. Dors mon amour, ma courageuse Hermione …

Et malgré elle, ses paupières se ferment et elle sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	34. Un simple bruit

"Thump" … "Thump" … "Thump" …

Figée dans son lit, les yeux équarquillés, fixés sur Pomfresh, debout à ses côtés, qui vient de lancer le sortilège, Fleur met quelques secondes à réaliser que le bruit qu'elle entend, sourd et régulier, vient d'elle.

Au début, elle ne l'identifie pas, il ressemble au bourdonnement qu'elle a parfois dans les oreilles lorsqu'elle a couru trop vite mais ce son est différent, étrange … Et soudain, elle le reconnaît, elle comprend. Et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Deux cœurs.

C'est le bruit de deux battements de cœur mélés. Le sien et celui de son bébé.

_Son bébé_.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues alors que son visage est figé : les yeux équarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, l'image même de la stupeur. A ses côtés, Pomfresh et Cho sourient, tandis que Bill et Molly pleurent eux aussi. Des larmes de joies après tant de larmes de douleur.

_Il est vivant_. Son bébé est vivant.

Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant. Tous les doutes qu'elle a pu avoir viennent d'être effacés par ce seul instant. Par ce petit bruit étrange au fond de son corps. Plus rien ne compte maintenant, elle aura ce bébé quoi qu'il lui en coute et il aura une vie merveilleuse. Elle ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver. Jamais.

Il y a quelques instants seulement, elle se croyait morte. Morte avec lui. Mais ce battement de coeu a tout relancé. Elle est en vie de nouveau et elle est bien décidée à le rester. Elle veut vivre désormais de chaque fibre de son être.

Vivre. Ou mourir en essayant.

"Thump" … "Thump" … "Thump" …


	35. Chutes et maladresse

Seule dans la bibliothèque de l'apartement de Severus, Tonks explore les rangées les unes après les autres en chantonnant. Dehors le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres, la lumière et les gazouillis lui parviennent par la fenêtre ouverte, ce soir elle voit Remus : la vie est belle.

Elle tournoit sur elle-même, un livre à bout de bras, chantonnant toujours lorsqu'elle se fige soudain.

Debout sur le seuil, les bras croisés, un sourcil relevé, il l'observe depuis un bon moment déjà. La lumière du soleil danse sur les cheveux noirs d'Arianna, mais ce sont les yeux de Nymphadora qui brillent d'amusement. Elle a rougi, géné d'être surprise la main dans le sac. Mais maintenant, ses yeux pétillent de joie et ses lèvres serrées tremblent légèrement : elle fait visiblement des efforts surhumains pour contenir son rire.

Mais celui-ci finit par lui échapper et résonne à grands éclats dans la pièce vide alors qu'elle tourne sur elle même, chancelle et se redresse, semblant vouloir s'envoler sans balais. Elle est si fluette qu'elle pourrait presque vaincre la gravité ...

Mais personne ne peut la vaincre tout à fait. Surtout pas Nymphadora. Et, immanquablement, elle finit par s'emmèler les pieds et se retrouve assise au sol, le livre ouvert sur les genoux, riant de plus belle. Et cette fois il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi en secouant la tête de découragement. Définitivement irrécupérable.

Et il est tout aussi fou qu'elle pour avoir cru lui aussi qu'il pouvait vaincre la gravité. Il est tombé, comme tous les autres. Tombé amoureux.

C'est de la folie et il en est tout à fait conscient mais personne ne peut combattre ce genre de chose. Même s'il a essayé.

Il ne lui dira pas bien sur. Mais il ne serre à rien de le nier plus longtemps. Toujours connaître ses faiblesses. C'est l'une des premières leçons qu'il ait apprise. L'amour est hors de question et, de toute façon, elle n'en a que pour son loup garou de malheur. Mais il ne peut nier le fait qu'elle a réussi à se glisser sous sa peau et à le faire réagir.

Au fur et à mesure des rendez-vous et des rencontres, il a laissé tomber son extérieur froid et rébarbatif, se laissant aller comme il le faisait à Poudlard (en présence de certaines personnes bien choisies seulement, bien sur). Il sourit plus souvent, plaisante parfois de son humour un peu grinçant et pince sans rire qu'elle a appris à reconnaitre.

Et il a appris à supporter ses inévitables chutes, _désormais de plus en plus rares, il faut bien l'avouer : il semblerait qu'à 25 ans, la gamine ait finalement appris à marcher pendant quelques mètres sans s'emmeler les pieds. _Il pose les yeux sur la jeune femme, toujours assise au sol. _Enfin, la plupart du temps …_

Secouant de nouveau la tête, il se dirige vers elle et la considère de sa position en hauteur.

- Tu prévois de rester là un bon moment ? Peur de tomber de nouveau ?

Elle lui sourit, amusée avant d'accepter la main qu'il lui tend et de se hisser d'un bond sur ses pieds. Et de percuter son nez à lui ...

- Ouch !

- Oh, je suis désolée, Severus … tellement désolée, je …

Elle se précipite sur lui, essayant à grande peine de contenir le nouveau fou rire qui menace.

- Laisse-moi regarder, je vais …

- Tu vas rester éloignée de moi !

- Allons laisse-moi voir, je suis une sorcière : je connais des sorts de premiers secours. Je …

Elle ne fait plus aucun effort désormais pour contenir son rire et ses yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes.

- Une sorcière ? Un véritable danger, voilà ce que tu es … Et reste éloignée de moi !

Il tente de la repousser d'un mouvement de la main mais elle semble toujours parvenir à se raprocher de lui.

Une image lui apparaît soudain. Ils doivent avoir l'air absolument ridicules. Lui une main sur son nez pour se protéger de toute nouvelle agression et elle, pliée en deux par le rire, tentant désespérément de s'approcher de lui pour l'examiner et probablement encore agraver les choses.

Et, malgré lui, le ridicule de la situation le fait éclater de rire. De ce rire, plus grave et rauque que le sien, qui arrête net celui de Tonks. Elle le regarde, pétrifiée, les yeux équarquillés de surprise, ce qui ne fait que relancer son propre rire. Ses yeux se plissent, une flamme amusée brillant entre ses paupières et le rire la submerge de nouveau.

Retrouvant, peu à peu son sérieux, il la repousse gentiment (elle est presque grimpée sur ses genoux pour avoir accès à son visage qu'il tente désespérement de protéger).

- C'est bon, c'est bon … je pense qu'il est cassé …

- Mais non, seulement endoloris, pauvre petit corbeau … Voilà …

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle est enfin parvienue à attraper sa baguette et à bafouiller un sort dans sa direction. Aussitôt, la douleur disparaît et, surpris, il plisse le nez pour vérifier que tout va bien.

- Alors ?

Il relève la tête dans sa direction et sourit, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

- " Pauvre petit corbeau ", mmm ?

Surprise, elle bafouille et rougi de nouveau.

- C'est juste que … je …je … J'ai toujours pensé que vous … que tu ressemblais à un corbeau … sans mauvaise intention, vraiment … c'est juste que … avec la cape et les robes noires et … et … et tu prends un plaisir sadique à me voir m'embrouillé, n'est ce pas ?

Il sourit avec toujours cette lueur de prédateur dans les yeux et, tournant les talons, il sort de la pièce sans un mot de plus.


	36. Au coeur de la nuit,au creux de ses bras

La révélation la frappe soudain, par surprise, alors qu'ils sont étendus, côté à côté, dans sa chambre.

Elle va le perdre.

Il n'a rien dit, rien fait qui puisse justifier cette soudaine révélation mais cela ne l'empêche d'en avoir la calme certitude : Remus s'éloigne. Il s'en va, peu à peu, inexorablement. Et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le retenir.

Dehors, la nuit est tombée, seules les lumières de la rue apportent encore un peu de clarté. Elle a posé sa tête sur sa poitrine et il a passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle est bien là, au coeur de la nuit, au creux de ses bras. Et pourtant, il n'est pas vraiment là.

Elle ferme les yeux, ravalant les larmes et se blottit encore plus près de lui. Il tourne la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit, ses cheveux tombent dans ses yeux. Et ses lèvres, que quelques instants plus tôt elle embrassait, sourient tendrement. Sa main caresse ses cheveux et elle se concentre sur cette sensation. Elle la sait éphémère mais, tant qu'il la touche, tant qu'il est là, tout contre elle, il lui appartient. Pour quelques instants encore, quelques soupirs.

Dans des instants comme celui-ci, elle pourrait presque prétendre qu'elle a rêvé, que tout va bien, qu'il ne la quittera jamais ... qu'il l'aime.

Même s'il ne le lui a jamais dit ...

Elle n'a pas trouvé de mot doux dans ses poches, pas la moindre trace de rouge à lèvre sur son col, l'odeur qu'elle respire est la sienne et pas celle d'une autre femme ... et pourtant, elle sait qu'il y en à une ... Elle ignore qui, où, comment, ... Mais toutes ces questions n'ont pas d'importance : il en aime une autre.

La douleur la déchire. Elle connait si bien ces signes. Les signes d'un amour secret, dont il est lui-même inconscient peut être, mais qui n'en est pas moins réel. En un instant, ses rêves viennent de se briser et les échardes tranchantes lui déchirent le coeur. Il en aime une autre. Et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire contre ça.

S'il l'aimait alors là, oui, peut être qu'elle aurait eu une chance ... Mais Remus ne l'aime pas. Et elle ne peut rien y faire. Ce qu'il éprouve pour elle n'est rien de plus que de la tendresse, de l'amitié, mélée d'un peu de désir peut être et d'un soupson de fierté personnelle devant son acharnement à le séduire. Mais pas d'amour.

Il ne lui a d'ailleurs jamais menti. Il a essayé pendant un an de la repousser, de mettre fin à ses avances et même depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, elle a toujours été celle à avoir des gestes tendres, à initier leurs baisers. Dans un geste trahissant, peut être inconsciement, la vraie nature de ses sentiments, il n'a jamais fait le premier pas.

Mais elle n'a rien voulu voir, rien voulu comprendre. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aime toujours.

Mais elle ne peut pas le forcer à l'aimer.

Alors qu'elle est alongée dans ses bras, serrée contre son corps endormi, elle peu sentir la force de son amour, mais pas lui. Elle ferme les yeux, respirant son odeur, absorbant sa chaleur, le bonheur de sa simple présence. Il faut qu'elle le laisse partir. Il le faut ...

... mais pas maintenant ... Juste quelques secondes, quelques minutes de plus ... Demain peut être ... si elle en a la force ... ou le jour d'après ...


	37. Réunion de Mangemorts

Le noir.

Comme toujours c'est la première impression qui se dégage du vieux monastère où Voldemort a choisi d'organisé la réunion de ses fidèles. Le noir de la nuit, de la forêt au dessus d'eux, de leurs robes à capuchon. Partout, la noirceur se glisse, s'infiltre, pénètre au plus profond des corps et les gèle jusqu'à l'os. Seule trace de couleur dans tout ce noir : les points blancs des masques qui couvrent les visages. Seule trace de lumière au fond de cette nuit : les torches qui entourent le trone du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son capuchon est rabatu sur ses épaules dévoilant son visage de serpent, ses yeux fins et rouge, son nez inexistant : le diable dans toute son horreur. Ses petits yeux scrutent l'assemblée, fouillent les pensées de chacun, à la recherche du moindre prétexte pour déchainer sur eux sa colère. Comme toujours, ils se tiennent droits, le regard fixé devant eux, attendant un ordre de leur Seigneur.

Il claque enfin, dans un sifflement de serpent prêt à mordre.

- Lestrange !

Une figure maquée s'avance en direction du trone. Il ne tremble pas. Debout avec les autres, Severus doit au moins lui accorder cette reconnaissance : l'homme avance à la torture, peut être à la mort mais il a au moins la fierté de ne pas montrer sa peur. Pas un seul des autres Mangemort n'a bougé. Pas même, et surtout pas, sa femme, fidèle entre les fidèles.

Le sort retentit soudain comme venu de nulle part.

- Crucio !

Le corps de Rodolphus Lestrange se tord sur le sol, hurlant à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il retombe finalement, inerte, inconscient, du sang perlant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Mais il est vivant. Voldemort est passé maitre dans l'art de doser les Cruciatus. Il peut au choix provoquer la mort, la folie ou la douleur jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Il parcourt à nouveau des yeux les figures masquées regroupées devant lui. Peut être maintenant va-t-il parler. Donner la raison de cette réunion. Peut être n'y en a-t-il pas. Peut être le seul but de cette convocation, comme tant d'autres avant elle, n'est-il que de s'assurer de la présence et de la fidélité de ses troupes. De s'assurer qu'ils savent qui commande. Qui décide de leur vie ou de leur mort.

Au sol, Rodolphus Lestrange se rélève péniblement. Des spasmes agittent encore de temps à autres son corps torturé. Personne n'interroge le Lord Noir sur les raisons de son geste, sur les motivations (réelles ou imaginaires) de cette punition. Personne ne le fait jamais. Personne n'est assez fou.

Les yeux clos, la tête appuyée au dossier de son trône, Voldemort a un mouvement distrait de la main. Et l'assemblée se discipent dans une série de Pop sourds : plus de punition, méritées ou non, pour aujourd'hui.

A l'abris, chez lui, Severus Snape repense à cette réunion. Il y en a de temps à autres de ce type. Mélées aux réunions plus sérieuses. Elles ont pour seul but de permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de se défouler, de vérifier sa main mise sur ses Mangemorts.

Parfois, ces scéances de torture ont lieu pour une raison. Ou du moins ce que Voldemort considère comme une raison. Lui même se souvient trop bien de la douleur, il y a presque un an, lorsqu'il est retourné auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un Cruciatus le projettait au sol, le corps secoué de spasme, transpercé de douleur.

Il a un sourire sarcastique et sans joie en se rappellant les mots de Nymphadora la première fois qu'il l'a revue. _Un gentil petit chien bien sage._ Un chien qui portait encore, à ce moment là la trace des Cruciatus et autres sorts qui l'avaient remerciés de sa fidélité. Gravés dans sa peau.

Voldemort punit. Il ne récompense jamais. L'abscence de punition est en soi la récompence.

La sienne a été de ne pas mourir.

La mort de Dumbeldore lui a au moins accordé ça. Mais elle n'a pas pu lui épargner les souffrances. Souffrances méritées après tout : pour avoir détruit sa "couverture" et accomplit la tâche, ou plutôt la punition de Draco à la place du jeune homme, sans en avoir reçu l'ordre direct. Et également une partie de la punition destinée au jeune Malfoy qu'il avait laissé disparaître.

Le dernier Cruciatus avait été pour ne pas avoir su ramener Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	38. Chocolat et manque de sommeil

Il est tard ce soir là et tous les occupants du 12 Square Grimmauld sont allés se coucher. Remus, seul à la cuisine, se prépare un dernier en-cas avant de suivre leur exemple. Il a eu une journée épuisante et demain, il devra se lever tôt pour assister à la réunion générale de l'Ordre.

Le seul point positif, c'est qu'Hermione est de retour parmis eux. En temps que représentante de l'Armée, elle est arrivée ce soir pour être là à la première heure demain. Elle a eu une forte fièvre la semaine dernière que rien ne semblait pouvoir faire passer mais elle s'est finalement levée un matin, fraiche comme une rose. Elle semble se remettre peu à peu de la mort de Ron. Et elle est en tout cas bien décidée à cesser de se morphondre et à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider à la chute de Voldemort.

Elle est en ce moment dans la bibliothèque, penchée sur un énorme grimmoire avec acharnement. Il a eu un sourire entre tendresse et douleur en l'appercevant par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Elle est redevenue Hermione et en même temps, elle n'a plus rien de commun avec la jeune fille qu'il a rencontré. Elle est devenue plus dure, tranchante comme une lame. Il ne l'a plus jamais revu sourire. Et ce sourire plein de confiance lui manque. Il voudrait pouvoir le faire refleurir sur ses lèvres mais elles restent obstinément closes et dures.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fait relever les yeux, distrait de ses pensées. La jeune femme se tient dans l'embrasure apparemment surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas la seule debout à une heure aussi tardive. Il sourit en pointant le plateau posé sur la table.

- J'était juste venu me préparer un casse-croute. Envie de partager ?

Elle hoche la tête doucement et murmure un merci d'un ton neutre en se dirigeant vers une armoire dans laquelle elle se met à fouiller précautionneusement.

- Je sais que Mrs Weasley y a rangé une boite de cookies, il faudrait juste que je … ha! Les voilà.

Elle se retourne vers lui et lui tend la boite, mordant déjà dans un biscuit. Il en prend un lui aussi et relève la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour l'interroger sur l'état de ses recherches … mais la question meurt dans sa gorge. Il est comme hypnotisé par la bouche de la jeune femme qui mord dans le gateau et une pensée saugrenue lui traverse l'esprit.

_Sa bouche doit avoir un goût de chocolat_.

Surpris et effrayé par cette idée venue de nulle part, il secoue la tête, incapable de se concentrer sur les paroles de la jeune femme, totalement inconsciente du trouble de son compagnon. Il n'a plus qu'une seule hate : s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible pour pouvoir réfléchir seul. Il marmone quelques mots sans suite et s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sort de la cuisine, abandonnant son plateau sur la table.

A peine seul dans sa chambre, il claque la porte et tombe assis sur son lit la tête entre les mains. _Merlin ! Mais à quoi tu penses, Remus. Tu deviens complètement fou ma parole ! Elle a 18 ans ! Tu pourrais être son père ! Et puis il y a Tonks. Une femme merveilleuse daigne t'accorder son attention, elle se moque que tu ne sois pas celui qu'il lui convienne et toi, tu te permet de trahir sa confiance. En pensée si pas en actes._

Au fond de lui, une autre petite voix murmure, insidieuse : _Hermione non plus ne se préoccupe pas du fait que tu sois un loup garou. Elle a même garder le secret pendant une année entière pour te protéger._ Il secoue la tête viollement comme pour faire disparaître ces pensées inquiétantes. _C'est de la folie, elle vient juste de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je devrais la soutenir pas avoir se genre de pensée ! Je …_

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte lui fait redresser la tête brusquement comme un enfant pris en faute.

L'apparition d'Hermione par l'entrebaillement lui tord le ventre de peur.

- Remus ? … Tu as oublié ça tout à l'heure à la cuisine … j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim …

Elle lui tend le plateau et il lui faut quelques instants pour enregistrer l'information et détacher les yeux de son visage pour réagir. Ses mains tremblent malgré lui et en relevant la tête, il rencontre son regard inquiet.

- Remus ? Tout va bien ? Tu es pale et tu trembles. Est-ce que …

- Je vais bien (sa voix est trop précipitée et il fait un effort pour se calmer)… vraiment. Juste un peu fatigué … le surmenage …

Elle hoche la tête, compréhensive.

_Va-t-en ! Je t'en supplie, Hermione, va-t-en ! Part d'ici avant que je ne te demande de rester. Part …_

- Bon, je vais retourner à mes recherches. Bonne nuit, Remus.

Et elle se dirige vers la porte après un dernier regard suspitieux.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Et il ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il ferme les yeux et essaye de trouver le sommeil.

_Dormir…J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Oui, c'est ça : dormir. Demain je réfléchirais à tout ça l'esprit reposé…Demain. Ce doit être une conséquence du surmenage. Ca ne peut être que ça…_


	39. Un moment de détente

- Je t'assure, petit frère : le vol en dragon est beaucoup plus confortable que le vol en balais et ...

- Je me dois de vous contredire Charlie : les derniers balais sont extrèmement confortables et certainement plus, en tous cas, que le cou d'un dragon ...

- Et puis, Charlie, un dragon ça ne doit pas être aussi maniable qu'un balais, si ?

- C'est vraiment très simple, il suffit de connaître les quelques ordres de bases et ...

Debout quelques mètres plus loins, le dos appuyé contre un mur, Tonks sourit en voyant son ancien camarade de classe expliquer avec de grand mouvements les techniques de base du vol en dragon. Face à lui, assis autours -ou dans le cas de George sur- la table du salon, les membres de la brigade volante, Rolanda Bibinne en tête le regardent avec une expression dubitative.

_C'est peine perdue, Charlie, jamais tu n'éloigneras ceux-là de leur balais. Ce serait comme de leur couper les ailes. _

Elle sourit en tournant de nouveau son attention vers Hestia qui vient de tourner la tête dans sa direction et lui fait signe de la rejoindre. Elle se détche du mur et se dirige vers sa jeune collègue, à côté de qui elle se laisse tomber en souriant. Assise, jambes croisées dans un fauteuil, la jeune femme se décalle pour faire de la place à son amie. Et elle se met aussitôt en devoir de l'enguirlander gentiment.

- Ne reste donc pas toute seule comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un contre temps, tu le verras demain ton Remus chéri, ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute s'il a du rejoindre Greyback précipitament. Et puis, appuyée au mur comme ça, immobile et silencieuse ... je disait justement à Susan que tu me faisait penser à Snape comme ça ... Brrr ...

Cherchant à cacher son malaise à entendre prononcer le nom de Severus, la jeune métamorphomage attrappe un coussin qu'elle lance au visage de son amie. Celle-ci l'attrape en riant et le dépose sur ses genous avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition.

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris ...

- Oh là, mes dames ... Je ne tolérerais pas la moindre chamaillerie parmis les membres de mon équipe. Les Aurors doivent se serrer les coudes et, comme dirait un ami à moi, « Vigilance con ...Oumff ! Hestia !

L'interpellée lève de grands yeux innocents vers Kingsley debout derrière elle, les mains appuyées au dossier du fauteuil. Son expression de petit ange ne fait que redoubler l'hilarité de Tonks et Susan. Prenant un air faussement faché, Kingsley, les poings sur les hanches, jette un regard noir à la jeune sorcière. La tête renversée sur le dossier, celle-ci continue de sourire, ses mains lissant négligement le tissu du coussin de nouveau sagement posé sur ses genoux.

Elle tourne la tête vers Susan, qui ne parvient pas à retrouver son calme.

- Et tu voudrais devenir Auror ? Pour avoir un patron aussi ronchon ...

- Ronchon ? Je vais te montrer moi, si je suis ronchon ...

Et au mileu d'un nouvel éclat de rire, une pile de coussins, précédément entassés dans l'un des fauteuils, se précipitent vers la jeune Auror qui pousse de petit cris, interrompus par des vagues de fous rire.

- Kingsley ! Kingsley ... arrête ... arrête ... je me rends ... je me rends, je te dis !

La pluie de coussins semble s'arrêter et la jeune sorcière relève la tête, les cheveux ébouriffés, la bouche ouverte, prête à lancer une nouvelle remarque. Mais un coussin retardataire étouffe ses paroles.

Assis dans un coin du salon, poursuivant une autres discution Arthur, Fol-Oeil et Slughorn détourne un instant la tête vers les jeunes gens. L'expression bon enfant d'Arthur qui avec ne famille comme la sienne en à vu d'autres, contraste franchement avec celle de FolOeil qui marmone dans son coin. Slughorn, quant à lui, ne semble pas très bien savoir comment réagir et tourne la tête vers Bill, assis près de lui, comme pour lui demander son opinion. Mais le jeune homme semble uniquement préoccupé par sa jeune femme et son petit ventre rond, assise au milieu d'un cercle bourdonnant, composé de Molly, Minerva et Pompom. Trop occupée à choyer la futur maman, les trois femme se sont à peine interrompues un instant pour prêter attention à Hestia et Kingsley.

Hermione, elle, a relevé la tête pour leur jeter un regard avant de consacrer de nouveau son attention aux livres d'herbologie que Cho lui a apporté. Elle observe la jeune femme qui rit avec les autres et s'étonne de cette amitié si improbable qui s'est liée entre elle et Neville. Depuis une discution fortuite lors de la fête de Noël qui a réuni tous les membres de l'Ordre, ils se sont découverts un intérêt commun pour les plantes, principalement médicinales, et les livres voyagent régulièrement du 12 Square grimmauld à Godric Hollow. La voix de la jeune femme la sort de ses pensées et elle lui accorde à nouveau sa pleine attention.

- Tu lui diras de lire principalement les pages 325 à 329. C'est la description sur laquelle il hésitait ... et tu lui diras que l'onguent qu'il m'a donné à fait des miracles ... Fleur était très contente ...

Et un nouvel éclat de rire d'Hestia noie le reste de leur conversation.


	40. Protections

Penchée au dessus du parchemin, le front appuyé sur sa main, Tonks tente de résoudre ce casse-tête. Un tableau est dessiné sur la feuille. Une dizaine de noms se trouve dans la première colonne : la liste des personnes à abattre pour plaire à Voldemort. Les membres connu de l'Ordre du Phénix et les proches d'Harry Potter en ont été exclus : ils sont une évidence.

Dans la deuxième colonne, copieusement raturée, les personnes chargées de les protéger et les excuses qu'elle a trouvé pour justifier leur besoin soudain de protection. Pour certains, c'est assez facile et la surveillance a déjà été organisée que ce soit par l'Ordre ou le Ministère. Rufus Scrimgeour par exemple possède ses propres gardes du corps présents 24 heures sur 24 à ses côtés. Pour d'autres, les raisons de la colère de Voldemort sont inconnues, et ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait se servir de la liste pour justifier sa demande de protection.

Le "Voici-la-liste-officielle-des-personnes-à-abattre-écrite-de-la-main-même-de-Vous-savez-qui-mais-ne-me-demandez-pas-comment-j'ai-fait-pour-l'avoir-c'est-un-secret" avait peu de chance de fonctionner, que ce soit avec ses patrons ou avec Minerva. Et cette fois Luna ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours : les autres hocheraient probablement la tête en roulant intérieurement des yeux avant de ne rien faire.

Il lui fallait donc continuer à trouver des mensonges et des excuses, une tache à laquelle elle était très vite devenue experte. _Voilà où ça vous conduit de fréquenter des espions et de passer chacun de ses moments libres en tête à tête avec Severus Snape …_

… _En parlant de lui, j'espère qu'il va bien. Je sais qu'il a probablement participé à plus de réunion de Mangemorts que Fol-Oeil n'a de cicatrices mais bon … ça ne me rassure pas vraiment de penser à ça. Et dire que depuis des années, il supporte ça juste pour nous … il est probablement l'un de ceux qui sacrifient le plus à cette guerre. Etre obligé de commettre des actes répréhensibles sans sourciller, devoir chaque jour affronter son passé et s'associer à des fanatiques comme ma chère tante … Rien que de penser à elle, j'en ai des frissons. Lorsqu'elle est apparue tout à l'heure chez Severus … Il m'a fallu plusierus secondes pour me souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir, qu'à ses yeux je n'était qu'Ariana Prince et donc à peine digne d'attention. _

_Ses yeux … par Merlin, ses yeux ! Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi vides. On aurait dit des puits sans fond avec tout au bout l'étincelle de la folie. Je me demande s'il s'agit d'une conséquence d'Azkaban ou si elle était déjà comme ça avant ? Sirius, lui aussi avait cette parcelle de folie en sortant de là, et son animagus l'a protégé d'une bonne partie du pouvoir des Détraqueurs ... _

Elle secoue la tête brusquement.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Même si Bellatrix a un jour été autre chose que le monstre sans cœur qu'elle est aujourd'hui, ça ne l'empêchera pas de tuer tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin ou celui de Voldemort. Ce qui nous ramène à ce fichu tableau … Mais qu'est-ce que Voldemort peut bien avoir contre Nina Sissac ? Merlin, elle a plus de 100 ans …_


	41. Tu l'aimes

- Hermione ? Tu pourrais me passer ce parchemin s'il te plait ?

Relevant un instant la tête du livre qu'elle est en train de parcourir, la jeune fille fait glisser le parchemin demandé en direction de l'autre côté de la table à laquelle Remus et elle sont assis.

Cela fait des heures qu'ils cherchent. Il faut à tout prix qu'ils trouvent où est dissimulé le dernier Horcruxe. Ce serait évidement plus facile s'ils savaient ce qu'ils recherchent. Ils ont établit une liste de toutes les possessions connues des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il semble évidents que l'objet en question à été fait à partir de quelque chose ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. La coupe de Poufsoufle. Le médaillon de Serpentard. La statue de Griffondor … Et quoi ?

Les membres de l'armée se sont déjà rendus en de nombreux endroits pour examiner l'une ou l'autre soit disant "relique" de Rowena Serdaigle. En vain. Ca en devient désespérant.

Elle referme le livre avec un claquement sourd et se lève brusquement. Il relève les yeux, surpris par cet éclat si inhabituel chez elle.

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de se diriger vers la fenêtre contre laquelle elle pose son front brulant, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Elle peut sentir sa présence derrière elle, son hésitation alors qu'il pose une main sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner. Il semble si distant depuis quelques jours, comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence.

- Hermione ?

Elle soupire et tente un maigre sourire pour l'apaiser. Elle s'est remise à sourire il y a peu de temps et même si ce n'est pas un immense sourire, encore moins un rire, cela le rassure un peu.

- Je vais bien, Remus. Juste fatiguée.

Elle passe la main sur son front comme pour en faire disparaitre la fatigue et relève le visage vers lui en souriant. Il lui rend son sourire et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour suggérer une pause lorsque le bruit d'un vase qui se brise leur fait tourner la tête en direction de la porte.

Tonks se tient debout dans l'embrasure, le vase brisé à ses pieds. Mais elle ne semble pas le voir : ses yeux sont fixés sur eux, légèrement agrandis. Elle ouvre un instant la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort et elle la referme brusquement avant de faire demi tour et de s'enfuir en direction de la cuisine.

Un instant paralisé par la surprise, Remus bondit à sa suite en appellant son nom.

- Tonks !

Il la rejoint dans la cuisine et la retient avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

- Tonks ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Attend …

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, le visage ravagé par les larmes, la douleur marquée sur chacun de ses traits.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle, Remus.

Sa voix tremble, noyée par les larmes. Elle le regarde avec tendresse, presque avec pitié.

- Tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte … ou alors tu as refusé de l'admettre. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

Elle dégage son poignet de son étreinte, doucement, sans violence. Et il la laisse faire, pétrifié par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester.

- Non. Non, Tonks. Je … elle est trop jeune … Elle vient de perdre Ron et …

- Et tu n'as pas dit que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Sa voix est douce, remplie d'une calme certitude malgré cette douleur qui lui broye le cœur. Elle se force à prononcer les derniers mots. Pour qu'au moins de toute cette douleur il sorte quelque chose. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas en train de se déchirer le cœur pour rien.

- Dis-lui ... Dis-lui, Remus. Elle a le droit de savoir …

_Tu as le droit d'être heureux … _

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se retourne et franchit la porte laissée entrouverte avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Comme réveillé de sa stupeur, il se dirige vers la porte pour la poursuivre. Mais un bruit derrière lui le fait se retourner.

- Remus ?


	42. Aveux et douleur

Elle se tient debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, entourant son corps de ses bras comme pour se réchauffer. Sa voix est tremblante et fragile, une voix de petite fille. Un instant leur regard se rejoignent et dans ses grands yeux écarquillés, il peut voir qu'elle a entendu plus qu'elle ne devrait.

- Hermione, je …

Mais elle l'interrompt, d'une voix douce mais sans appel.

- Oui ou non ?

- Hermione …

- Oui ou non, Remus. Est-ce que, oui ou non, elle a dit la vérité ?

Il hésite un instant, les yeux toujours fixés dans les siens.

Et il avoue. S'avoue autant qu'à elle ce qu'il a refusé d'admettre jusqu'ici. Lentement, sans un mot, il hoche la tête.

Elle ne répond pas, muette et immobile comme une statue pendant ce qui lui semble des heures. Le silence est insuportable et sa voix est rauque lorsqu'il le brise.

- Hermione, je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas … je …

Mais les mots meurent dans sa gorge alors qu'elle franchit les quelques pas qui la sépare de lui. Elle est si proche maintenant qu'il peut percevoir chacun des tremblements qui agite son corps comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Inconsciemment, il respire son parfum, se penche légérement en avant pour ressentir encore un peu plus sa présence, sa chaleur.

Elle lève une main tremblante et les yeux toujours fixés sur les siens, elle caresse doucement le contour de son visage. Il ne peut s'empécher d'aspirer une courte bouffée d'air lorsque ses doigts entrent en contact avec sa peau. Ils glissent le long de sa joue, effleurent son menton et à ce moment là seulement, elle détourne son regard pour le fixer sur sa main qui explore, tremblante. Ses doigts continuent leur périple, effleurant l'arête du nez, le contour de la bouche.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser la paume lorsqu'elle passe à portée de ses lèvres et la jeune femme relève la tête, surprise. Mais elle s'appaise devant son sourire et la tendresse qu'elle voit bruler dans ses yeux.

- Remus …

Sa voix est sourde, rauque …Et son nom s'achève dans un soupir de plaisir alors que ses lèvres recouvrent les siennes. C'est comme une délicieuse brulure qui dévorerait tout son corps. Autours d'elle le monde semble disparaître dans une brume irréelle. Elle est dans ses bras, contre lui et plus rien d'autre ne compte. Elle n'a plus peur.

* * *

Elle coure. Droit devant elle, sans très bien savoir vers où la menent ses pas. Une seule chose compte : s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loins possible de cette maison où elle vient de mettre un terme à son bonheur. La flamme dans ses yeux alors qu'il la regardait, _elle_, lui dévore le cœur.

Elle le savait bien sur. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'un jour il lui faudrait le laisser partir mais pas si vite, pas tout de suite. Merlin, la douleur menaçe de la rendre folle.

Elle coure droit devant elle dans les rues désertes de Londres, incapable de distinguer la pluie des larmes sur son visage. Au dessus de sa tête, l'orage se déchaine dans l'air trop chaud depuis des jours. Elle a déjà trébuché plusieurs fois, s'est relevée en chancellant avant de se remettre en marche dans l'obscurité. Elle voudrait se tapir dans un coin et y mourir. Mettre enfin un terme à cette douleur qui la dévore. Mais elle continue de courir comme emportée par son élan.

Elle a besoin d'un abris, de quelqu'un qui la protège, d'un endroit où elle pourra rester et où personne ne la retrouvera tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé.

C'est de la folie, mais c'est le seul endroit où elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche. N'hésitant que le temps d'un batement de cœur, elle fait tourner l'anneau à son doigt et disparaît dans la nuit.


	43. Réapprendre à aimer

La chaleur. Le bien être. La sécurité. Le sentiment étrange et rassurant d'avoir enfin trouver sa place. Elle voudrait ne plus jamais sortir du cercle de ses bras.

Etendue sur le ventre, sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Remus, Hermione savoure cette sensation de paix profonde qui l'entoure. L'une de ses mains caresse distraitement l'épaule et la gorge de l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Dans cette chambre baignée de la chaleur de leur deux corps, ils somnolent tous les deux, tentant encore de réaliser ce qui vient de se produire.

Les yeux clos, la jeune femme sent le sang courir dans ses veines comme animé d'une nouvelle vie. D'une nouvelle force. Elle peut sentir sa main qui trace des cercles sur la peau nue de son dos et l'envie lui prend soudain de ronroner comme un chat.

Elle ouvre les yeux et relève la tête vers le visage de l'homme au dessus d'elle. Il lui sourit et elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre, le serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Et elle sent fondre au fond de son corps des parties d'elle-même qu'elle avait crues mortes en même temps que Ron.

Même son souvenir maintenant ne la fait plus souffrir. Il y a toujours au fond d'elle ce petit pincement de tristesse mais il est aussitôt remplacer par une tendresse sourde et tranquille qui lui rappelle les bons souvenirs et lui fait monter aux lèvres un sourire entre douceur et larme.

Mélancolie. Il fut un temps où elle pensait que ce mot là ne s'appliquerait jamais à elle. Trop entière, trop vive. De la place seulement pour la douleur ou la joie. Mais elle a changé. Elle n'est plus la jeune fille qu'elle était 3 ans plus tôt lors du retour de Voldemort. Elle a muri comme tous les membres de l'Armée. A travers la douleur et la joie, elle est devenue femme.

Et c'est une femme qui aime désormais. Une femme prête à tout pour conserver son bonheur.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la chambre, les bras serrés autours du corps de la jeune femme, les lèvres perdues dans ses cheveux, Remus Lupin ne parvient pas à croire à son bonheur. Il y a encore quelques heures, il n'aurait même pas osé s'avouer qu'il l'aimait et maintenant, il la tient dans ses bras. Ca ne peut être qu'un rêve. Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas dans la réalité. Dans le monde réel, les belles princesses ne tombent pas amoureuses des loups garoux.

Mais si c'est un rêve alors plus besoin de le réveiller. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui dit que c'est mal, qu'il devrait en éprouver de la honte, du remord pour la douleur de Tonks. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Et si c'est mal, si c'est un crime que cette douceur alors il ne veut plus rien faire qui soit juste.

Se penchant vers l'oreille de la jeune femme, il murmure doucement, hésitant.

- Hermione ...

Aussitôt, elle relève la tête vers lui, l'expression inquiète, redoutant probablement qu'il ne lui dise que tout cela n'a été qu'une erreur. Mais il lui sourit doucement, déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre.

- ... je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle sourit, elle aussi, et lui clot la bouche d'un nouveau baiser. Roulant sur le côté, elle se retrouve bientot sur lui, apponfondissant le baiser en souriant. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a plus aimé, elle a besoin de réapprendre ...


	44. Veiller sur elle

Elle dort. Paisible à nouveau.

Il lui a donné une potion Tue-rêves et elle a fini par s'effondrer dans le fauteuil où elle était assise. Il l'a alors prise dans ses bras et l'a conduite dans la chambre où il l'a déposée sur le lit.

Le simple fait de la voir pleurer le déchire. Il n'a jamais connu un sentiment si fort, une telle envie, un tel besoin. Il aurait volontiers donné tout ce qu'il possède pour être à la place de Lupin et lui, il se permet de jouer avec elle, avec ses sentiments ? Il se sent des envies de meurtre. S'il tenait Lupin en ce moment, il lui ferait payer chacune de ses larmes. A mains nues.

Assis au bord du lit, il la regarde dormir. Les traces des larmes sont encore fraiches sur son visage. _Son_ visage. Pas celui d'Arianna mais le petit visage en forme de cœur qui paraît si fragile au milieu de la masse de ses cheveux couleur de lavande. Au moins, elle n'a pas repris cette atroce couleur de souris qu'elle arborait toute l'année dernière. C'est peu être vrai alors qu'elle avait des doutes … _Je le sentais s'éloigner Severus. J'aurais du partir depuis longtemps … _

Distraitement, comme malgré lui, sa main caresse les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Il revoit le petit corps secoué par les sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir. Et elle lui cherchait encore des excuses. _Il ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Personne ne peut._

Lui, il peut. Cela fait maintenant des mois qu'il les dissimule, ayant cesser de les nier. Oui, il est amoureux d'elle. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va tout gacher en le lui avouant.

L'image des prunelles sombres baignées de chagrin lui revient. Elle a beau dire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle ne peut pas disimuler la douleur au fond de ses yeux. Il sait trop bien ce qu'elle rescent. Cette impression de solitude, comme si plus rien soudain n'avait de sens.

S'il pouvait, s'il avait ce pouvoir, elle ne connaitrait plus jamais aucune souffrance. Mais même sa magie ne peut rien pour ça. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est l'accueillir ici. Lui donner un abris quand elle en a besoin, un endroit où pleurer tout son saoul. Et même ça, il ne sait pas pour combien de temps il peut le lui offrir. Dans le genre de métier qui est le leur, il n'existe pas une telle chose que le futur. Il ne peut pas se le permettre.

Et bien sur, pour donner le change, il rale toujours malgré ses gestes de tendresse. Il a grondé tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle est apparue au beau milieu de son salon. Il a eu des mots durs. Un moyen comme un autre d'éventer un peu sa colère contre le loup garou et de réveiller l'instinct de combattante au fond d'elle. De la faire réagir.

Et elle s'est défendue. Malgré les larmes qui constellaient son visage, alors qu'elle lui expliquait les raisons de sa présence chez lui à cette heure de la nuit.

Il lui a lancé quelques sorts pour la sécher et la réchauffer mais il n'a pas pu sécher les larmes.

Seul le sommeil qui l'a prise par surprise à eu ce pouvoir. Et il entend bien veiller sur ce sommeil. Il a beau savoir que les effets de la potion ne cesseront pas avant le matin, il a l'intention de passer la nuit ici.

Et au moins, pendant qu'elle dort, il peut la contempler à loisir.

Sa respiration est lente et mesurée. Elle a replié un bras en dessous de sa tête et un léger sourire effleure ses lèvres. Un rêve agréable sans doute (il a légèrement améliorer la potion, lui permettant de ne bloquer que les cauchemards).

_A qui rêves-tu donc, Nymphadora ? Est-ce que c'est lui que tu vois ? Est-ce que tu rêves de votre bonheur ?_

Sa main carresse toujours ses cheveux et il la dévore des yeux, absorbant chaque détail de son visage. Il se penche doucement, déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime, Nymphadora.

A peine un murmure. Peut être l'a-t-il seulement pensé. Peut être l'a-t-il dit à voix haute. Peu importe puisque de toute façon, personne n'est là pour l'entendre.

_Je t'aime, Nymphadora. _


	45. Nier l'évidence

Assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, dans la bibliothèque du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ginny relève les yeux de son livre sur les fondateurs de Poudlard (toujours à la recherche d'informations utiles, même les jurs de visite à sa famille) et elle observe distraitement le jardin.

Son regard est bientôt attiré par un moineau. _C'est étrange. Il ne devraient pas rester aussi longtemps au sol. Un chat pourrait passer par là et …_

Ses pensées sont soudain interrompues par un autre oiseau qui, voletant près de l'autre posé au sol, finit par s'arrêter dans une branche du grand chêne proche de la fenêtre. Et en un instant elle comprend : il ne peut pas voler.

Cloué au sol par une aile brisée, il est incapable de s'envoler et de rejoindre ses congénères. Et l'autre, probablement sa compagne, a décidé de rester la elle aussi. Elle gazouille doucement, semblant tenter de le consoler, de le rassurer par sa présence : ce n'est qu'une aile brisée.

Le cour de ses pensées est bientôt interrompu par des cris et des hurlements. Ils proviennent de la cuisine où sa mère était en train de préparer des gateaux pour célébrer la visite des membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore. D'ailleur, il lui semble bien entendre la voix de Molly. Mais d'autres y sont mélées ... Celle Hermione … Remus … Minerva …

Surprise, elle tourne la tête vers Luna, assise auprès d'elle et la jeune fille hausse les épaules la tête penchée sur le côté en signe d'ignorance.

- … mais je me moque de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi ! Je l'aime. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Je l'aime et rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

- Hermione, ma chérie, tu es encore trop fragile pour retomber amoureuse et …

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Mrs Weasley ! Je suis amoureuse de lui et rien ne me fera dire le contraire.

- Miss Granger, réfléchissez à ce que vous dites. Vous êtes la jeune femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse, vous devriez comprendre … Quand à vous Remus, je ne sais quoi vous dire. J'espérais mieux de votre part … Elle est si jeune …

La voix du loup garou est seche et tranchante :

- Cessez donc de la traiter comme une enfant, Minerva. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'en est plus une. Et je l'aime, quoi que vous puissiez penser.

Il se tient debout derrière elle, faisant face aux deux femmes qui les ont surpris en train de s'embrasser. Et il y a en lui quelque chose de menaçant, nettement différent du Remus toujours si calme et contrôlé qu'elles ont l'habitude de voir. Posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme à ses côtés, il l'entraine vers une autre pièce.

- Je ne parviens pas à croire que vous n'ayez rien vu. Depuis une semaine qu'il est séparé de Tonks, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez fini par comprendre …

Les deux femmes tournent la tête à l'unisson vers la porte reliant la cuisine au salon et sur le seuil de laquelle se tiennent Ginny et Luna. C'est cette dernière qui a parlé, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement fixés sur les deux femmes.

- Je veux dire : c'est tellement évident. Il suffit de les regarder pour comprendre. Tous ces regards, ces petits gestes, Merlin ! ils sont incapables de garder leurs mains pour eux plus de deux minutes … Et je dois avouer qu'ils sont plutôt bien assortis tous les deux. Non ?

- … Ginny …

Mais la jeune interpellée secoue la tête doucement.

- Désolée, Maman. Mais je suis d'accord avec Luna. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'étaient déjà déclarés l'un à l'autre, mais je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. Et si Hermione est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte … Je sais que ça te fait de la peine de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron … mais il est mort, Maman, et nous devons l'accepter. Elle a le droit d'être heureuse … Je ne te demande pas d'oublier Ron, Merlin sait que je ne l'oublierais jamais, mais il faut continuer à vivre. Pour lui …

Le visage de Mrs Weasley rugit violemment et l'espace d'un instant, Ginny s'attend à voir sa mère piquer une de ses célèbres colères. Mais, contrairement à toute attente, le visage de Molly s'effondre soudain et elle éclate en sanglot dans les bras de sa fille. Ce sont les premières vraies larmes qu'elle laisse couler en public depuis le jour de la mort de Ron. Peu à peu, le deuil fait son chemin.


	46. Besoin d'un ami

- Remus ?

L'appel lui fait tourner la tête et elle peut voir l'expression de son visage changer.

- Ne t'en va pas. Ca fait deux semaines que tu m'évites, que tu refuses même de croiser mon regard. Je vais bien, Remus. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je vais bien. Je ne nie pas que ça m'a fait mal de te voir avec elle. Mais je suis heureuse pour vous … vraiment. Nous avons partagé une année entière et j'ai profité de chaque seconde. Maintenant c'est terminé mais … et bien … il me reste les souvenirs. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Que je ne t'en veux plus en tout cas. On ne peut pas lutter contre ça Remus. C'est comme un feu qui nous dévore et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse y faire …

Elle a un léger sourire triste avant d'ajouter :

- Je le sais : c'est ce que je ressentais pour toi … Non, ça va ... je t'assure, je vais bien. Je pense que, inconsciemment, je le savais depuis un moment déjà… mais je voulais juste encore une nuit, un instant avec toi avant de devoir te laisser partir.

- Tonks …

- Non, s'il te plait laisse moi finir… je voulais juste te dire que tu me manques, Remus... Pas le petit ami, non … bien que ça me manque aussi, même nos disputes me manquent, ces stupides chamailleries pour un rien, quand je tentais de te persuader que tu m'aimais … quand je pouvais encore prétendre que c'était vrai … Mais ce qui me manques le plus … c'est mon ami. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Remus. Avant tout ça … et … ça me manque … Nos plaisanteries, nos discutions, ton sourire … tu ne me souris plus jamais … si tu savais comme ça me manque … ta simple présence me manque. J'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère … Je voudrais pouvoir t'approcher sans avoir peur de te voir reculer, je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras, comme tu le faisais avant quand j'avais le cafard … Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et je m'y suis faite … mais est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai aussi perdu ton amitié ?

Elle le fixe calmement, et elle semble si fragile en cet instant malgré la fermeté de sa voix. C'est vrai que depuis deux semaines, il la fuit. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et il n'a pas compris que cette attitude en elle même était plus blessante que le reste.

- Remus ?

Il relève la tête et lui sourit doucement. Presque instanément, un sourire apparaît sur son visage en miroir du sien et lorsqu'il l'attire dans ses bras, son rire se mèle aux larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.


	47. Dixsept ans

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans._

_Je suis majeure, une adulte, libre de vivre ma vie, prête à me lancer dans le monde des grands ..._

_Ca c'est la théorie, des rêves de petite fille. _

_La réalité est assez différente. Ca fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant que je vit ma vie séparée de mes parents et de ma famille. Et ça fait plus de 5 ans que je suis une adulte, précipitée malgré elle dans le monde des grands. _

_Tom ne m'a pas laissé le choix. _

_Il s'est servit de moi, il m'a volé mon innocence et tout ce qui avait constitué ma vie jusque là. Il m'a transformée. Et je ne pourrais plus jamais être celle que j'étais avant. _

_Personne ne sait que la nuit parfois, je me réveille avec sa voix dans les oreilles, ses yeux qui brillent de malice devant les miens, son rire qui me tord le ventre. Mais pas de peur. _

_Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je ne peux pas me forcer à avoir peur de lui. Mais après tout, qui pourrait vraiment avoir peur de lui-même. _

_Tom est devenu une partie de moi. Il s'est incrusté dans ma tête, prenant le contrôle total de mon corps pendant un an. Et il a laissé des traces de son passage. Des images, des cauchemards qui parfois hantent mes nuits, bien trop réels pour provenir de ma seule imagination. _

_Lorsque je me réveille la nuit, le corps encore tremblant des images qui dansent dans ma tête, je sais qu'il s'agit de souvenirs. _

_Ce sont des images de morts et de désolation. Des flames et des éclats de lumière verte. Des visages tordu de douleur, des hurlements et des pleurs, des regards vides qui ne reflètent plus que la mort. _

_Harry lui même ne sait rien de ces visions d'horreur qui peuplent mes rêves. Je ne crie jamais en me réveillant. Jamais aucune larme ne coule sur mes joues. Ma respiration est calme, mon corps détendu. Je n'ai pas peur. _

_Tom m'a au moins donné ça : il est partit en emportant mon innocence avec lui mais il a prit la peur en même temps. Et il m'a appris la haine ... Pas celle qui détruit ou dévore mais la haine qui renforce et apprend le courage._

_L'héritier de Serpentard m'a transformée, il a fait de moi ce que je suis désormais ..._

_Une véritable Griffondor._


	48. Préparatifs

Elle accroche le dernier ponpon au dessus du berceau et se recule pour admirer son oeuvre. Tout un coin de leur chambre au 12 Square Grimmauld a été amménagé pour acceuillir le futur petit prince. Un berceau en bois, des draps et des rideaux pastels qui bruissent doucement, un mobile et des ponpons qui se balancent au dessus du petit lit : une vision d'enchantement.

C'est Bill qui a construit le berceau et Molly qui a cousu les draps, mais le reste, elle a tenu à le faire elle-même. Tout est prêt désormais pour acceuillir le futur arrivant. Son bébé miracle. Son bébé bonheur. Un enfant qu'elle s'est juré de toujours protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Son fils n'aura jamais à se battre dans une guerre contre les ténèbres. Il ne sera ni un soldat anonyme, ni une icone. Il ne sera ni un symbole d'espoir, ni un objet d'horreur. Peu importera que son sang soit pur ou un riche mélange. Il naitra dans un monde où le destin n'est pas conditionné par des détails aussi futils que la volonté d'un mage noir ou les préjugés d'une certaine classe.

Il sera son fils tout simplement. Et sa vie sera à lui. Elle sera la sienne et pas celle d'un idéal. Il vivra pour lui, aura le droit de vivre libre sans se poser de question sur l'avenir.

Son fils aura le droit d'être un enfant. Un enfant et rien de plus.


	49. Inquiétude et Occlumentie

La pluie ruisselle sur les vitres, dehors le ciel est d'un noir d'encre et seuls les chandeliers alumés sur la table éclairent quelque peu la pièce. Assise à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le lointain, Tonks ne prête pas la moindre attention aux quelques bougies, son esprit flottant assez loins de l'appartement.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche, Severus. Ca fait deux heures que tu devrais être là. Un peu de retard est toujours possible. Une réunion qui s'éternise. Une mission de dernière minute. Mais là ça fait trop longtemps ! _

_Si au moins tu m'avais dis où tu allais aujourd'hui, mais non, jamais un seul mot sur le travail que tu fais pour Lui. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je te verrais différemment si je savais ? Je ne suis pas une colombe par Merlin ! Je suis une Auror, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, une espionne, pas une étudiante de première année à peine sortie des jupes de sa maman. J'ai lu les dossiers, les témoignages, les compte rendu des procès, les aveux. Je sais tout des crimes de Voldemort et des siens. Je sais tout des crimes qui tachent ta conscience. Je ne suis pas naïve, je sais très bien que conserver les faveurs de Voldemort a un prix à payer. Mais quoi que tu fasses Severus, ça n'a pas d'importance. Pas pour moi. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour que ces horreurs cessent. Je sais que la guerre n'est jamais belle. _

_Mais si au moins je savais où tu es ! Ca m'éviterais de me repasser tous les scénario possibles. L'incertitude va finir par me rendre folle ! Tu pourrais être n'importe où à cet instant. Une mauvaise rencontre est toujours possible lors d'une mision. Tous les Aurors du pays sont à ta recherche par Merlin ! L'un d'entre eux pourrait t'avoir reconnu. Tu pourrais être prisonier à Azkaban en ce moment même, où dans l'une des salles d'interrogation. Et si Voldemort avait découvert la vérité ? S'il avait appris ta traitrise, tes véritables loyautés ? Je préfère encore t'imaginer aux mains des Aurors que le corps déchiré par les Cruciatus ou immobile après un Avada ... Non ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Tout va bien. Du calme, Tonks, du calme. Repire. Ce n'est qu'un petit retard. Rien qu'un petit retard. N'est-ce pas Severus? Tu vas bientôt arriver et t'asseoir à ta place comme si de rien n'était ... Tu n'es pas prisonier des Aurors, Voldemort ne sait rien, les Mangemorts ne risquent pas de débarquer ici à tout instant la baguette à la main ... _

Clac !

La porte qui s'ouvre dans un claquement, la fait bondir sur ses pieds, la baguette levée, prête à défendre sa vie.

Mais la forme noire qui se glisse à l'intérieur est tout sauf menacante.

Elle se précipite pour le retenir alors qu'il chancelle et, refermant la porte derrière eux, elle l'entraine jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aide à s'étendre sur le lit. Ses yeux parcourent son corps à la recherche d'une blessure, d'un signe du sort utilisé contre lui mais elle ne trouve rien. Son front et ses mains sont brulants et son regard semble perdu mais il ne porte aucune trace de coup.

- Severus ?

Ses yeux se fixent sur elle l'espace d'un instant et il trouve la force d'articuler quelques mots.

- Juste de la fatigue. J'ai du maintenir le mur dans mes pensées plus longtemps que d'habitude. Tout va bien ... Il ne sait rien, il n'a rien vu.

Sa tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Les yeux clos, il lui semble que, à la lumière des chandeliers sa peau est encore plus pale que d'habitude. Elle caresse son front, écartant quelques mèches noires et il n'a pas la force de la repousser. Sa main est douce et fraiche, il lui semble que pour un instant, elle chasse les cauchemards.

- Severus Snape, vous êtes l'homme le plus brave que je connaisse.

Elle sourit doucement, les yeux remplit d'une tendresse qu'il ne peut pas supporter.

- Je vais bien, Nymphadora. Je vais bien ... j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu.

Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas la vérité. Elle peut sentir les barières, l'armure qui se craquelle. Même lui, il a ses limites. Et il les a repoussées tellement loins ces derniers temps.

Son corps tremble légèrement comme sous l'effet d'une fièvre, et elle se penche vers lui pour remonter les couvertures mais elle se sent soudain emportée par une vague d'une force incroyable qui l'entraine sans qu'elle puisse résister.

Des centaine d'images défilent devant ses yeux, des sentiments, des sensations qui ne sont pas les siens. Le barage a cédé. A force de devoir maintenir un mur dans ses pensées en présence de Voldemort, sa capacité de résistance a totalement disparu et toutes les pensées, les souvenirs, les images qu'il conservait derrière ce murs se frayent un chemin hors de son esprit et se précipite vers la jeune femme. Elle se sent aspirée une dernière fois, et se retrouve de nouveau dans la chambre, le souffle court, prise de vertiges.

- Nymphadora ? Nymphadora, tu m'entends ?

Elle relève les yeux vers l'homme étendu dans son lit et l'expression sur son visage lui comprime le coeur. La culpabilité. Il se sent coupable de lui avoir infligé ça.

Elle hoche la tête doucement.

- Je vais bien. C'est juste que ... je ne m'attendais pas à ça c'est tout. Je vais bien ...

Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit, cherchant à regagner son équilibre. Il a laissé sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Il a les yeux fermés mais la fièvre semble s'être atténuée. Epuisée, elle se laisse glisser à ses côtés et ferme les yeux un instant.

Une nouvelle image éclate devant ses paupières closes. Très simple vraiment : juste son propre visage. Mais les émotions qui l'accompagnent sont tout sauf simples. Elle ouvre les yeux en grand, le souffle court, le coeur battant encore de toute cette tension, de ce désir mélé intrinséquement à l'image. Etendu à ses côtés, il s'est retourné pour lui faire face. Et dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle peut à peine distinguer ses traits. Mais ses yeux brillent malgré lui et elle sait qu'il a vu la même chose qu'elle.

- Nymphadora, je ...

- Chhh ...

Elle a posé sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Ses yeux, qu'elle a fermé un instant pour contenir toutes ces émotions qui menacent de s'échapper, s'ouvrent de nouveau et elle lui sourit.

- Tout va bien, Severus ... Tout va bien ... Pas besoin d'explication ... pas maintenant ...

Sans un mot de plus, elle se glisse contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule et après un instant d'hésitation, il referme ses bras autours d'elle. Elle a fermé les yeux et elle ne peut s'empécher de respirer son odeur. Elle se racroche un petit peu plus à lui et il ressere sa prise autour de son corps.

- Nymphadora ...

C'est un soupir et elle le sent plus qu'elle ne l'entend. Elle peut sentir sa respiration sous sa joue, son coeur qui bat, son souffle dans ses cheveux et elle se demande pourquoi elle n'a rien compris.

- Je suis là, Severus. Je suis là ...

Elle s'écarte légèrement de lui pour le regarder et elle sourit. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux mais elle sourit.

- Je ne vais nulle part ... pas sans toi …

Il l'attire plus près de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle frémit, surprise par le contact. Ses baisers parcourent son visage, effaçant les traces de larmes et elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissoner. Son ventre la brule, elle a l'impression que son corps va exploser. Elle ferme les yeux sous les baisers.

- Severus …

Un son rauque sort de sa gorge, le désir évident dans sa voix. Il s'écarte d'elle et l'observe, incrédule, mais elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. Et ses yeux ressemblent à de la lave en fusion. Son sourire est une invite. Sa main efleure sa gorge, caresse sa joue et se perd dans ses cheveux. Elle l'attire à elle doucement et il abandonne toute résistance.


	50. Fais moi confiance

Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres alors qu'il l'observe, la tête appuyée sur un coude. Elle dors, étendue sur le ventre, les avant-bras glissés sous l'oreiller, les épaules recouvertes de sa longue chevelure noire. Les bougies ont depuis longtemps cessé de bruler et seule la lune qui perce entre les nuages l'éclaire. Sa peau semble étrangement pale sous cette lumière argentée et il ne peut résister au désir de l'effleurer.

_Une erreur. Tout ça n'est qu'une erreur. Une formidable, monumentale erreur. La plus magnifique erreur de toute mon existence ... Et c'est pourtant la première que je ne parviens pas à regretter ... Qu'as-tu fait de moi, Nymphadora ? Moi dont la distance, le détachement était la force. Tu es devenue ma faiblesse … Ma faiblesse et ma force. Une raison de plus de me battre, une raison de plus pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Quand est-ce que les choses ont vraiment changé ? Quand est-ce que la vue de ton sourire, de la lumière dans tes yeux est devenue la véritable raison pour laquelle je veux vivre ? Quand exactement le fait de te garder en vie est-il devenu plus important que le reste ?_

Il caresse doucement la masse de cheveux étendue sur l'oreiller, ses yeux parcourant chaque centimètre de son visage. _Je t'aime. Oh Merlin pardonne-moi mais je t'aime … C'est de la folie, une erreur, une faiblesse. Mais je suis si fatigué d'être fort … Ici, avec toi, pour une fois, j'ai pu être moi. Sans les masques ou les faux semblant. Plus de mensonge ou de facade, juste un homme qui se noie. Un homme que seul ton souffle, ta présence fait vivre. J'ignore ce que cette nuit représente pour toi. J'ignore si demain, à ton réveil tu me haïras ou non. Mais même s'il n'y a jamais que cette nuit, au moins elle aura existé. J'aurais connu le goût de peau, la chaleur de ton corps, la morsure de tes lèvres, la brulure de ton regard. J'aurais connu le bonheur même pour un instant, même si demain tout disparaît …_

Sa main se perd dans les cheveux, effleure le petit visage en forme de cœur et se fige soudain … Avec un soupir de contentement, la jeune femme bouge dans son sommeil, cherchant un peu plus la caresse.

- … Severus …

Son cœur menace de sortir de sa poitrine. Réveillée, elle entrouve les yeux en s'étirant comme un chaton.

- Hmmm … tu ne dors pas ? …

Elle tourne la tête vers lui en souriant, l'inquiétude se mélant à la tendresse dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle appercoit son visage à la lumière de la lune.

- Severus ?

Il a un sourire qui n'atteint pas réellement ses yeux et, malgré lui, sa main caresse de nouveau sa joue. Elle se rapproche de lui et se blottit contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis là ... tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller … je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller …

Il a refermé les bras autours d'elle et caresse ses cheveux, provoquant un léger soupir de bonheur. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui et elle relève la tête de sa poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il écarte distraitement une mèche de son visage et elle sourit, imitant son geste. Ses doigts caressent les contours de son visage, le dessin de sa bouche …

- … Je reste là, quoi qu'il arrive … je serais toujours là … Fais-moi confiance …

Elle sourit et se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, le sentant se tendre dans ses bras alors que le feu se ralume dans leur ventre.

- Je serais toujours là … toujours … Severus …

Le dernier mot est un gémissement qui meurt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la dévore de baisers. Il inverse leur position, l'emprisonnant entre son corps et le matelas et profite de son cri de surprise pour approfondir le baiser avec une passion qu'elle lui rend au centuple, chaque parcelle de son corps menaçant de s'enflammer. Elle a besoin de lui. Un besoin primaire comme l'homme dans le désert aurait besoin d'eau. Un besoin, une brulure au plus profonds de son corps qu'il est le seul à pouvoir appaiser.

- Severus …

C'est à la fois un cri et un sanglot alors que tout son corps se tend et que toute pensée cohérente disparaît. Il n'existe plus qu'eux sur terre, il n'a jamais existé qu'eux. Leurs deux corps qui n'en forment plus qu'un et le plaisir qui déferle en vague et les emporte comme des fétu de paille sur l'océan.

Ils finissent par se séparer, le souffle court, haletant et elle repose sa tête sur son torse un sourire appaisé aux lèvres. Elle peut sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur tout contre sa joue, le bruit sourd la berçant doucement. Et un léger baiser sur le haut de son crane fait naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laisse glisser dans le sommeil.


	51. Dans le miroir

Ca n'a pas d'importance depuis quand ces sentiments, cette attirance sont là. Ils existent et leur simple présence est tout ce qui compte. Peu à peu au fil des mois ce qui avait commencer comme un simple partenariat a évolué en une forme étrange d'amitié. Et cette amitiée, mélée de désir a conduit à la nuit dernière. A ce besoin, à cette attirance qu'ils n'ont plus pu nier.

Debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, Tonks contemple son reflet et essaye de recréer le visage qu'elle a vu la veille dans les pensées de Severus.

En vain.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne parviennent pas à reproduire l'image … c'est plutôt que toutes les images semblent convenir. Peu importe si son reflet à les cheveux blonds ou roses, longs ou courts, en vague ou raides, peu importe la forme de ses yeux ou leur couleur, peu importe la forme de son visage ou la courbe de ses sourcils, le visage dans le miroir est toujours le sien.

Celui qu'elle a vu hier.

C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. Avant, elle a toujours su comment elle devait apparaître pour plaire ou attirer les regards. Que ce soit un visage précis ou juste un regard, le contour de ses lèvres, il y a toujours eu une image d'elle que les hommes préférait.

Même Remus, bien que dans son cas il s'agisse de son apparence naturelle, le visage avec lequel elle était née. Et elle avait senti son cœur bondir de joie à cet instant : c'était elle qu'il voulait, et pas une quelconque image ou un souvenir. _Elle_.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à ce moment là que ce visage, plus long que celui qu'elle portait d'habitude avec ses yeux bleus typique des Black et ses cheveux entre le chatain et le brun, ce visage n'était pas le sien.

Ce n'était pas elle ...

La véritable Tonks a les cheveux multicolores, un visage qui change de forme selon son humeur, des yeux qui peuvent passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. La véritable Tonks est une métamorphomage.

Et il lui a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Accepter de se voir pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Accepter ce visage qui change au gré du temps. Pour accepter le regard des autres aussi. Accepter que certain ne voit pas en elle un véritable être humain mais une sorte d'être étrange, entre deux.

Elle est une Black, une sang mélée, une sorcière, une métamorphomage et tout ces qualificatifs à un moment ou à un autre de son existence ont influencés la façon dont les autres la voyaient, la façon dont elle se présentait aux autres. Et ces différentes facettes ont finis par construire sa personnalité. Par faire d'elle qui elle est aujourd'hui : cette femme changeante dans le miroir … et dans les yeux de Severus Snape.


	52. Si vieille

_Nous sommes le 19 septembre et j'ai 19 ans. _

_Je me sens vieille. Bien plus vieille que mon âge. J'ai toujours été l'ainée de notre petit groupe, et aussi la plus mature, la voix de la raison mais jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi vieille._

_Au début de notre amitié, je n'étais qu'une gamine ignorante même si, à l'époque, je l'aurais nié avec la plus grande vigueur. Ces années là me manquent. La fillette inocente que j'étais à l'époque me manque. Je voudrais parfois que rien n'ai changé, que je n'ai pas eu a grandir, à apprendre la guerre et la douleur. Je voudrais ne pas connaitre la souffrance de perdre ceux que l'on aime. Et même si j'aime Remus plus que ma vie, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que Ron soit toujours à nos côtés. _

_Parfois la nuit je rêve que j'ai 11 ans de nouveau et que nous sommes de retour à Poudlard. Voldemort n'est qu'un distant souvenir d'une guerre que nous n'avons pas connue. Nous sommes heureux, de simples enfants. Je nous revois tenir tête à nos professeurs, nous moquer de Snape alors qu'il n'était pour nous qu'un professeur désagréable et pas un meurtrier. Nous n'avions peur de rien à l'époque, le pire que nous puissions imaginer était une détention ou une rédaction de quelques pages en Potions. Nous ne savions rien de la peur qui vous gèle le ventre alors qu'on se bat pour sa vie. Rien non plus de la douleur de voir mourir ceux que nous aimons. Nous ne pouvions même pas imaginé un jour craindre le pire pour un retard de quelques minutes. _

_Nous avons appris bien vite. _

_Mais ce que nous n'apprendront jamais c'est la formule qui pourrait nous rendre cette vie, cette douce inconscience. La formule qui pourrait faire disparaitre la peur et la souffrance qui nous ont transformés à jamais et qui ont fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui : une combattante, debout en première ligne dans une guerre à mort ..._

_Une vétérante de 19 ans ..._


	53. Après cette nuit

Debout à la fenêtre, elle regarde tomber la pluie, suivant distraitement les gouttes d'eau qui roulent sur la vitre en accrochant la lumière de la pièce. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, inconsciente du monde extérieur, y compris l'homme qui, debout sur le seuil de la porte, l'observe sans un mot.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis cette nuit. La nuit où tout à basculer. La nuit où toutes les barrières se sont écroulées.

Ce matin là, en se levant, il a découvert le lit vide et un petit mot sur la table de chevet.

_J'ai du partir travailler. On se voit demain. _

_Arianna_

Il s'était demandé si, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit cette nuit là, elle regrettait ce qui c'était produit entre eux. Il s'était demandé si ça allait changé quelques chose dans leurs relations, compromettre leur mission. Il n'avait pas pu se forcer à regretter …

Et elle était revenue. Le lendemain, comme prévu, un sourire aux lèvres, un peu hésitante, guettant sa réaction, prête à calquer son comportement sur le sien. Et à cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir reprendre le masque d'impassibilité qui lui avait si bien servit pendant toutes ces années. Pouvoir lui mentir, pouvoir encore la protéger.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Pas avec elle. Il n'avait pu disimuler l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, ni même l'éclat d'espoir qui y brillait. L'espoir fou que tout ça ne soit pas pour elle une aventure d'une nuit.

Et elle avait souri. Le soulagement visible dans ses yeux. Elle avait du espéré la même chose. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait reparlé, ils avaient continué d'agir comme avant mais il y avait en eux quelque chose de différent. Des petits gestes, des sourires, des regards comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de cette nouvelle relation que quelques mois plus tôt, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu imaginer.

Et puis il lui arrivait de temps à autres de passer la nuit chez lui …

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment définir ce nouveau lien entre eux. Alors ils avaient choisi de ne rien définir, de laisser aller pour voir où ça les mènerait. Après tout à quoi leur aurait servi de nommer cette chose entre eux qui se développait doucement. Elle était là, elle existait, elle était réelle. C'était tout ce qui comptait …

- Severus, je te jure que si tu dis " bouh ! " je t'envois de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre …

Sorti de ses pensées par le son de sa voix, il sourit, amusé et un peu surpris qu'elle ait détecté sa présence sans même se retourner. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il se glisse près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Son reflet dans la vitre lui sourit doucement et elle s'appuie contre lui, se blottissant dans sa chaleur. Elle a posé les mains sur les siennes, autours de sa taille et le bout de ses doigts trace des signes cabalistiques sur sa peau.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner : le plus simple contact de sa peau sur la sienne suffit parfois à mettre tout ses sens en alerte. Il dépose un baiser dans le creux de son cou et peut sentir les battements de son cœur sous ses lèvres et le soupir qui lui échappe alors qu'elle ferme un instant les yeux.

Elle se retourne dans ses bras, le visage levé pour lui faire face, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et une flamme dans le regard.

- Severus …

Sa main sur ses lèvres y fait mourir les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer.

Il sourit. D'un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant cette nuit là, avant que leur monde ne bascule. Elle pourrait mourir pour un de ces sourires. Pour leur douceur, pour la flamme qu'ils allument dans ses yeux, pour la sensation qu'ils font naitre dans son ventre.

Il se penche et l'embrasse, et toute pensée rationnelle quitte son esprit. Plus rien n'a d'importance, seuls comptent sa chaleur et sa présence. Sa force tranquille et le plaisir, si fort qu'il voisine avec la douleur, qui dévore chaque fibre de leur corps.


	54. Une nouvelle vie

L'infirmerie est d'une blancheur éblouissante. La lumière pénètre à flot par la fenêtre de la pièce où Fleur a choisi d'accoucher, de préférence à Ste Mangouste. Etendue sur le lit, elle gémit doucement. Des bruits assourdis lui parviennent du couloir où toute la famille Weasley attend dans l'inquiétude.

Un sourire effleure ses lèvres lorsqu'elle imagine l'expression sur le visage de Bill en cet instant, mais une nouvelle contraction transforme le sourire en grimace. Autours d'elle, Pomfresh et Cho Chang préparent leur matériel et la jeune femme s'approche un instant pour vérifier que tout se déroule normalement. Fleur hoche doucement la tête pour répondre aux questions et Cho lui sourit, écartant de son visage une mèche de cheveux blond collée par la sueur.

C'est aujourd'hui. Le grand jour. Le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. De leur nouvelle vie.

Ce soir, ils seront une famille.

Une nouvelle contraction la fait se tendre dans le lit et elle recommence à haleter comme Pomfresh le lui a appris. Le souvenir de l'agitation de Molly quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle a perdu les eaux amène un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres. Personne en cet instant n'aurait pu supposer que la grande femme rousse occupée à tout préparer dans le plus grand désordre était la mère de 7 enfants. Mais il s'agit ici de son premier petit fils …

Elle, au contraire, n'a plus peur le moins du monde. Elle sait que tout se passera bien. Les dieux ne seraient pas assez cruels pour lui enlevé son enfant maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont du traverser ...

Un nouveau spasme la traverse et instinctivement, elle règle son souffle pour diminuer la douleur. Mais elle accueille chaque vague sinon avec plaisir du moins sans regret : elle est prête à souffrir bien pire pour mettre au monde son petit miracle.

Les heures ont passé et la douleur ne cesse de grimper. Debout à ses côtés, Cho lui sourit, sa main dans la sienne, broyée à chaque nouveau spasme. Le visage de la future maman est couvert de sueur et ses cheveux collent à ses joues alors qu'elle n'a plus la force que de pousser de temps à autres un petit gémissement. Ses lèvres, qui ont pris une nuance bleutée, tremblent malgré elle et tout lui semble flou. Elle peut entendre la voix de Pomfresh comme provenant d'un autre monde.

- Elle est proche de la délivrance ... Vous pouvez entrer, Monsieur Weasley. Venez donc supporter votre femme …

Le visage de Bill entre dans son champs de vision et elle sourit faiblement. Il prend sa main dans la sienne et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Et pour un instant toute la douleur disparaît.

Mais pour un instant seulement. Une nouvelle contraction la traverse soudain, légèrement différente des précédentes. Remarquant son changement d'expression, Pompom acquiesce doucement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il va falloir pousser maintenant, Fleur. Dès que vous sentez la prochaine contraction arriver, poussez de toutes vos forces.

La jeune femme hoche la tête, son expression remplie d'une nouvelle détermination. Et lorsque la nouvelle vague de douleur monte, elle pousse avec elle.

L'espace d'un instant, elle a l'impression que son corps va se déchirer en deux. Elle crie mais Bill est là qui lui tient la main, et il s'agit de leur enfant … Mais Merlin, une telle douleur ! Elle menace de la faire s'évanouir. Des centaines de pensées lui traversent l'esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair : sera-t-elle capable de protéger cet enfant ? Sera-t-elle une bonne mère ? et … Oh, Merlin! Bill !

Tout ses muscles se tendent dans un dernier effort et un dernier cri franchit ses lèvres alors que dans un hurlement rageur, une nouvelle vie vient au monde.

Aussitôt, Pompom coupe le cordon et dépose le bébé sur la poitrine de la nouvelle maman.

- Toute mes félicitation, Fleur. C'est un magnifique petit garçon, plein d'énergie.

La jeune femme reste un instant la bouche ouverte, une expression d'incrédulité marquée sur chacun de ses traits. Son fils. Son bébé. Il est là. Il va bien. C'est comme si elle réalisait seulement maintenant la réalité de la situation. Son fils. Son merveilleux petit garçon.

Les yeux encore plissés, couvert de sang son petit visage frippé se relève pour observer le monde qui l'entoure. Il cligne des yeux et sa petite bouche rose s'ouvre dans un baillement. Il est si minuscule. Il est si parfait. Leur bébé. Leur magnifique petit bébé.

A ses côtés, Bill est lui aussi ensorcelé par son fils, des larmes de joie parcourant son visage couvert de cicatrices. Il a passé un bras autours de sa femme et son autre main effleure le petit visage du nourrisson dans ses bras. Il soulève l'un des deux petits poingts serrés comme sur un trésor et dépose un baiser sur le front de Fleur.

- Notre fils. Je suis si fier de toi ma chérie. C'est un magnifique petit garçon ...

- Avez-vous déjà choisis son nom ?

La voix de Cho est douce et elle sourit aux nouveaux parents. Fleur hoche la tête doucement avant de répondre.

- Il s'appelle Galahad. Galahad Ronald Weasley.

Les deux femmes hochent la tête doucement, comprenant toute la symbolique du prénom. Et pendant qu'elles se retournent pour compléter l'acte de naissance, Fleur se penche de nouveau vers son fils en murmurant son prénom comme une prière.

- Galahad … mon petit Galahad … mon précieux bébé … C'est maman … mon trésor .. tu vois maman ? … Et là c'est papa … Dis bonjour à papa mon chéri … Oh mon petit cœur … mon trésor … Maman t'aime mon chéri … maman t'aime très fort … …. Galahad …


	55. Un moment entre amis

- Oh, Merlin ! Fleur, il est magnifique ! Bonjour trésor, tu sais que tu es le plus joli bébé du monde toi ? Hmm ?

Un éclat de rire acceuille ces paroles.

- Bon sang, Hestia. Cesse donc de tourner autours de ce bébé, tu vas finir par lui donner le mal de mer.

Relevant la tête, la jeune Auror tourne son regard vers son collègue. Assis dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres du berceau sur lequel elle est penchée, il la regarde, une expression amusée sur le visage, son journal déplié sur ses genoux. Une expression de profond mépris sur le visage, elle lui tire la langue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le petit Galahad qui gazouille tranquillement.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, mon bébé. Tonton Kingsley est seulement jaloux. Hmmm ?

Et sa remarque provoque des éclats de rire parmis les membres de l'Ordre rassmeblés ce jour là. Rougissant, Kingsley Shackelbolt replonge dans la lecture de son journal en maugréant des paroles inintelligibles. Hestia lui jette un regard avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil à Susan, debout à ses côtés. La jeune fille sourit, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, leur attention est de nouveau attirée par le bébé qui gazouille.

A quelques pas de là, près de la fenêtre, Fleur secoue la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de se replonger dans la lettre qu'elle écrit à sa famille. Il y joindra quelques photos de Galahad, et une autre avec Bill. Pour le moment l'heureux papa est debout à côté de la table dans la cuisine, penché sur des parchemins et plongé dans une grande conversation avec Fol-Oeil et Rolanda Bibine. _Il semblerait que la brigade volante va avoir du travail cette nuit ..._

L'entrée de Minerva lui fait relevé la tête de sa lettre et les deux femmes se sourient.

- Molly m'a demandé de vous prévenir que les gateaux étaient bientôt prêts. Si vous en voulez, je pense qu'il faudra vous dépêcher : Rolanda a réussi à repousser un raid de sa brigade une première fois mais je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra longtemps ...

- Quelqu'un a parlé des gateaux à la fraise de Molly?

Tonks relève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle gourmante dans les yeux. Ses cheveux clignotent en rouge et or comme une guirlande lumineuse, au grand plaisir de Galahad qui ne se lasse pas du spectacle.

Un éclat de rire lui répond, alors que Remus se glisse dans la pièce, époustant la neige qui est restée accrochée à ses épaules.

- Tonks et sa passion des gateaux à la fraise ...

Elle rit à son tour.

- Vous pouvez parler Monsieur l'accro du chocolat.

Il porte la main à sa poitrine, une expression faussement blessée sur le visage.

- Vous me peinez, gente dame. Je ne pensais pas que mon cas était aussi grave.

- Oh, rassurez-vous, noble sir : votre consommation offre du travail à 20 employés de chez Honeyduck au moins. Vous voyez : il n'y a pas que des effets négatifs ...

Leur petit jeu provoque un nouvel éclat de rire. Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis leur rupture et, bien qu'hésitants sur la conduite à tenir au début, les membres de l'Ordre ont bientôt été rassurés par les plaisanteries et l'amitié qui semblent avoir repris leur place entre le loup garou et la jeune Métamorphomage.

A ce moment, Molly fait son entrée au salon, un plateau couverts de gateaux tout droit sortis du four à la main. Elle le dépose sur la table, jetant un coup d'oeil résigné à Tonks lorsque celle-ci vole un gateau au passage. La bouche pleine, la jeune femme lui adresse son sourire le plus innocent. Mais l'effet en est un peu gaché par la confiture de fraises qui lui tache le bout du nez. Avec un soupir et un mouvement de tête désespéré, Molly tourne son attention vers Remus qui a du mal a dissimulé un rire.

- Comment vont-ils à Godric Hollow ?

Il sourit. Les membres de l'Ordre ont fini par admettre sa relation avec Hermione et depuis, il est généralement chargé des messages dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

- Ils vont bien ... Ginny m'a demandé de te confirmer qu'ils seraient là pour Noël, Molly ... Et tu as le bonjour de Luna, Tonks ... Bon, je vais aller voir Cho : Neville m'a donné quelques livres sur les plantes qu'elle voulait lire ...

- Elle est à l'infirmerie avec Pompom. Dis leur donc de descendre avant que tous les gateaux ne disparaissent ...

Et Molly jette un regard noir à Tonks qui, la bouche pleine, la regarde avec les yeux écarquillés d'un lapin pris dans la lumière des phares. Surprise d'avoir été attrapée la main dans le sac, elle ne peut qu'adressez un sourire piteux à Molly, alors que les autres membres de l'Ordre éclattent à nouveau de rire.


	56. Noël

Il neige. C'est Noël et de gros flocons blancs tombent du ciel recouvrant tout le paysage d'un manteau cotonneux. Debout dans le jardin, la tête renversée en arrière, Tonks admire le ciel étoilé. Derrière elle, seule la faible lueur des bougies posées sur la table du salon éclaire la maison isolée.

_Merlin, mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Si les autres pouvaient me voir._

Elle a un petit sourire en coin en imaginant la tête de Maugrey s'il savait qu'elle n'est pas dans sa famille moldue comme elle le leur a annoncé mais dans le petit jardin d'une maison des alentours de Londres avec un Mangemort pour seule compagnie. Et pas n'importe lequel : Severus Snape en personne.

En ce moment, les membres de l'Ordre doivent être occupés à découper la buche autours du feu. C'est désormais devenu une habitude de se réunir pour les fêtes, de tenter d'oublier ne serait-ce que pour une soirée les menaces qui plannent sur chacun d'eux.

Et c'est apparement devenu une habitude également pour elle de disparaître de ses réunion avant la fin. Elle se souvient de la fête de Noël de l'année dernière et de son départ précipité avec un sourire. Les choses ont bien changé depuis. Son expression s'assombrit en pensant aux Weasley qui doivent vivre leur premier Noël sans Ron.

Mais de bonnes choses se sont également produite durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler même si elles ne sont pas apparues comme telles au premier abbords. Remus et Hermione étant la principale. Et même si sur le moment la douleur lui a paru insupportable, leur bonheur est désormais évident. Un bonheur qu'il est prêt à se battre pour défendre, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Dans ce cas là, c'était plutot contre elle qu'il se battait. Un sourire effleure ses lèvres alors qu'elle repense aux autres conséquences qu'à eu cette révélation.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, alors qu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard, qu'un jour il y aurait entre elle et Severus Snape … Comment appeler ça ? Du désir ? Il y en a bien sur mais ce n'est pas que ça. Il y a quelque chose de plus profond, une sorte d'amitié étrange qui s'est nouée malgré eux et qui a évolué. Elle ne sait pas si elle l'aime, elle est incapable de définir ce lien entre eux, mais …

Un coup de vent se glisse sous le léger petit pull qu'elle a enfilé avant de sortir et elle frissonne.

- Hé bien, serait-ce le froid ou ma seule présence te cause-t-elle ce genre de frissons ?

Elle sourit, amusée alors qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Son visage, comme toujours est illisible mais il y a une chaleur dans ses yeux qu'elle a appris à déceler.

- Je crains bien que ce ne soit que le froid.

Il a un soupir légèrement exagéré avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'attirer contre lui.

- Puisque tu te refuses à avoir un peu de sens pratique et à prendre une cape pour sortir par un temps pareil, il va falloir que je prenne les choses en main.

Il l'attire plus près et l'enveloppe dans sa propre cape, les bras serrés autours de sa taille pour lui communiquer sa chaleur. Il s'étonne encore une fois de la sentir si fragile contre lui. Comment un être aussi fragile peut-il être un Auror ? Une combattante dans cette guerre de fous?

Elle s'est laissée tomber en arrière, appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pendant que ses mains glissent sur les siennes, entremèlant leur doigts. Ils restent un moment, ainsi, immobiles à contempler le ciel, debout au milieu du petit jardin.

- Nymphadora ?

C'est juste un murmure, un souffle au creux de son oreille et elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Hhm Hhm ?

- Pourqui es-tu là ?

Elle se retourne dans ses bras, surprise par la question qui reflète ses pensées d'il y a quelques minute. Elle relève les yeux vers lui et il baisse le regard pour observer son visage avant de répéter sa question.

- C'est Noël. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ici, avec moi.

Et la réponse lui apparaît comme une évidence. Elle ne sait peut être pas ce qu'elle ressent exactement pour lui mais elle sait pourquoi elle a choisi d'être là. Elle sourit doucement et il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

- Je suis là parce que j'y suis bien. Parce que je ne connais aucun autre endroit au monde où je me sentirais mieux qu'ici, avec toi, dans tes bras. C'est ici que je veux passer ma nuit de Noël. Et nulle part ailleurs.

Une étrange lueur s'allume dans les yeux noirs qui lui font face. Un éclat dangereux qui, si elle n'avait pas une confiance absolue en lui, pourrait l'effrayer. Mais lorsque ses lèvres prennent possession des siennes avec une violence inhabituelle chez lui, elle abandonne toute volonté de résister et se laisse emporter par son désir.


	57. Premier massacre

La désolation. Un carnage. Les mots lui manquent pour qualifier ce qu'elle voit aujourd'hui.

Elle était au Ministère lorsque l'alerte a été donnée : une attaque de Mangemorts sur un petit village sorcier des environs de Londres. En un instant, elle avait transplanné avec Hestia et Kingsley, la baguette à la main, chacun prêt à se défendre. Mais il n'y avait personne contre qui se défendre. Personne à qui faire payer l'horreur et la désolation qui les ont accueillis. Leur attaque terminée, Bellatrix et les Lestrange ont trasplanné à l'abris, prennant seulement le temps de lancer le Morsmordre.

Le crane brille dans le ciel assombris par la fumée qui s'élève des décombres, semblant les narguer de son sourire de mort. Trop tard. Ils sont arrivés trop tard.

Partout, tout n'est que chaos. Peu de maison tiennent encore debout, les flammes des Incendio léchant encore leur murs et il leur faut passer à travers des nuages de suies qui peu à peu dévoilent l'horreur.

Des corps. Des dizaines de cadavres. La majorité ayant été torturés avant de mourir. Leur corps est tordu par la souffrance. Leurs yeux grands ouverts contemplent le vide. Leur bouche est tordue dans un hurlement muet. Et tout ce sang. Comment peut-il y avoir autant de sang ?

Il y a là des familles entières. Certains hommes ont encore leur baguette à la main. Ils sont tombés sur le seuil de leur maison en tentant d'en garder l'entrée, d'empêcher les Mangemorts d'atteindre leur famille.

Merlin leur famille ! Les corps torturés des enfants. Certains n'étaient que des nourissons ! Les doigts de Tonks effleurent doucement le petit visage. Etendu dans son berceau, les yeux clos, il semble dormir. Mais sa peau est si froide. Et l'expression sur le visage de sa mère étendue au sol, le bras tendu en direction du petit corps comme si elle pouvait encore le protéger ... Un instant, elle ferme les yeux, voulant oublier tout ce chaos autours d'elle, toutes ces images d'horreur. Mais un autre visage se glisse derrière ses paupières, celui de cette autre femme, l'une des rares survivantes laissées par les Mangemorts pour témoigner de leur passage. Elle ne peut fermer les yeux sans revoir le visage couvert de suie et de sang, penché sur le petit corps dans ses bras qu'elle bercait doucement. Elle semblait vouloir veiller sur son sommeil, n'accordant pas un seul regard aux déchirures multiples qui couvraient son corps. Il n'avait pas 6 ans …

Six ans par Merlin ! Et d'autres ici, sont bien plus jeunes ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle cruauté ? Pourquoi faire tant de mal à des êtres innocents ? Aucune guerre, aucune idéologie ne justifie ça. Et rien, jamais, ne pourra l'effacer. Jamais personne ne pourra oublier ce 10 janvier 1999 et le premier massacre de la deuxième guerre …


	58. En Amérique

C'est une petite maison, perdue au milieu des autres dans ce quartier purement moldu de NewYork. Assise sur son lit, à l'étage, Narcissa laisse son regard glisser sur les murs, perdue dans ses pensées.

Un an. Cela fait un an jour pour jour que la lettre de Severus est arrivée. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux mois pour franchirent les différentes barrières posées pour les protéger. Un an qu'elle a appris la nouvelle et elle n'a toujours pas eu la force d'en faire part à son fils ...

Son fils. Son précieux Draco. Elle peut encore revoir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il a transplanné chez eux ce soir là.

**Il tremblait comme une feuille, la terreur gravée sur chacun de ses traits. Elle s'était précipitée pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait pas réagit. Il était resté immobile, vide et pétrifié. Elle l'avait forcé à s'asseoir, avait parcouru son corps de ses yeux noyés de larmes à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Mais les blessures de son fils ne sont pas visibles à l'oeil nu. **

**- Draco ... Draco, je t'en prie réponds-moi. Draco ... Que s'est-il passé ?**

**Au fonds d'elle même elle sait qu'il n'a pas tué Dumbeldore. Son fils n'est pas un meurtrier. Mais alors pourquoi ce vide dans ses yeux. Et où est Severus ? Il avait promis, il avait juré de protéger Draco. **

**A genoux devant son fils, ses mains serrant les siennes, tentant de leur insuffler un peu de chaleur, un peu de vie, elle essaye d'obtenir une réaction. Tout. N'importe quoi. De la colère. De la rage. Tout plutôt que ce vide infini.**

**- Draco ... oh, mon chéri. Que s'est-il passé, Draco ? Est-ce que tu ... ?**

**- Je n'ai pas pu ...**

**Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle et il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre mais elle sent l'espoir se rallumer en elle : au moins, il a réagi. Elle serre ses mains dans les siennes et enfin, il tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il est totalement désemparé, un pauvre petit garçon perdu.**

**- Je l'avais acculé, il était désarmé, il aurait suffit d'un sort mais ... je n'ai pas pu ... je n'ai pas pu le tuer ... Et maintenant, Il va nous punir et tout ça à cause de moi ! Tout ça parce que je suis un lache ! Oh, maman, je suis tellement désolé ... je ne voulais pas ... je voulais ... j'aurais du ...**

**Les larmes roulent maintenant et il est totalement incapable de les arrêter. Elle l'attire contre elle et le serre de toute ses forces contre sa poitrine.**

**- Mon chéri ... mon bébé ... on va trouver un moyen. Je te le promet, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là ...**

**Un craquement sourd dans son dos, leur fait relever la tête brusquement.**

**- Severus !**

**Elle s'est levée d'un bond et se précipite vers l'homme en noir qui vient de transplanner. Il chancelle l'espace d'un instant mais se ratrappe et relève la tête pour la regarder. Et elle a un brusque mouvement de recul en croisant son regard. Ce n'est pas le regard d'un Mangemort victorieux qui vient d'accomplir le plus cher souhait de son maitre. C'est le regard d'un homme qui vient de détruire sa vie. **

**- Severus ...**

**Mais il l'interompt d'un geste.**

**- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être là dans un instant. Il ne pardonnera pas à Draco d'avoir échouer.**

**Toute couleur disparait instantanément de son visage et toutes ses interrogations quand à ses vraies loyautés s'envolent devant le besoin, l'urgence de protéger son fils. **

**- Narcissa ... il faut fuir. Maintenant ! Je lui dirais que vous aviez disparu avant que je n'arrive mais il faut que vous partiez maintenant !**

**- Et partir pour où ? Il nous retrouvera toujours. Il ne nous laissera pas fuir. **

**La voix de Draco est basse mais sure. Et ce qu'elle lit dans ses yeux lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. De la résignation. Du découragement. Il était prêt à admettre son sort. **

**- Vous avez une chance, Draco. Aucun de vous deux ne portent la marque. Il ne poura pas vous suivre à la trace. Vous pouvez vous mettre à l'abris.**

**Il sort un petit objet de sa poche. Une clé. Une simple clé de métal qu'il lui tend. **

**- C'est un porte au loin. Il vous conduira à l'abris. Totalement indétectable ...**

**Elle referme la main autour de l'objet et de l'autre attire son fils contre elle. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Severus, debout dans l'ombre, sur son expression de nouveau froide et controlée. Elle entend la voix de Draco comme provenant d'un long couloir.**

**- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?**

**Et elle n'a pas besoin d'attendre la réponse pour la connaitre. **

**- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse ...**

_**... à Dumbeldore. Pas à moi. Ce n'est pas cette promesse là que tu tiens aujourd'hui, Severus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est celle que tu lui as faite ... à lui. **_

_**Traitre. Traitre à Voldemort. Traitre aux Mangemorts. Mais jamais traitre à Dumbeldore. **_

**Elle est étonnée de ne pas ressentir une plus grande surprise. Ni la moindre colère. A vrai dire, elle se moque de savoir à qui il est fidèle. Il vient de sauver son fils. Il leur offre une porte de sortie, un moyen de quitter cet enfer. Un porte au loin. **

**Indétectable. Même Severus ne pourrait pas faire ce genre de magie. Il faut être un sorcier d'une très grande puissance. Un sorcier comme Dumbeldore ...**

**Il a tourné la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux noirs indéchiffrables. Et elle sourit à travers ses larmes.**

**- Vite Draco ...**

**Son fils referme à son tour la main sur la clé et l'habituelle sensation l'attrape au creux de l'estomac. Le monde extérieur se met à tourner et elle emporte avec elle un dernier éclat de prunelles noires.**

_**Merci. Merci, Severus ... Et pardon ...**_

Depuis, plus un seul mot, plus aucune nouvelle. Excepté il y a un an ...

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle regarde sans la voir la lettre ouverte sur son lit. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de la lire pour savoir ce qu'elle contient. Elle l'a lue tant de fois déjà. D'abbord pour se convaincre qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur. Et puis, contrairement à toute logique pour se sentir proche de lui.

_Lucius. Oh, Lucius. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?_

Les larmes coulent avec une violence accrue par le fait qu'elle doit les retenir en permanence. Pour que Draco ne devine rien. Pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais que son père ne reviendra pas.

Tué par les Mangemorts lors d'une évasion à Azkaban. Ce sont les mots de la lettre mais elle sait ce que son fils en concluerait. Mort en prison, tué par les siens, à cause de lui. Et elle sait que c'est faux. Rien de ce que Draco aurait pu faire n'aurait pu sauver son père. Voldemort ne pardonne pas.

Voldemort. La seule pensée de son nom lui donne la nausée. Elle le hait plus qu'elle n'a jamais haït quiconque. Il lui a tout pris. Ses soeurs d'abbord, l'une après l'autre. Meda, la première, chassée pour oser aimer un moldu. Bella, ensuite, ensorcelée par son nouveau Maitre. Il a détruit sa famille, tué Regulus, envoyé Bella à Azkaban. Il a fait de sa soeur, jadis si vivante, une ombre ou un fantome aux yeux vides. A l'époque, elle s'était consolée en se racrochant à ce qui lui restait. Son mari. Son fils. Avec eux, elle avait passé 13 années de pure bonheur. Leur amour et leur présence lui avait permis de surmonter les souffrances de la perte des siens.

Et puis il était revenu. Et tout avait recommencé. Lucius avait de nouveau du se rendre à des réunions, se prosterner devant son Maitre. Et elle avit du rester seule à attendre, la peur au ventre, ne sachant jamais s'il rentrerait le soir ou si des Aurors allaient débarquer au petit matin pour lui annoncer que tout s'était terminé dans un bain de sang.

Voldemort lui avait tout pris. Il ne lui restait que Draco. Son fils, son petit prince. Et elle avait juré de le protéger quelque soit le prix à payer. Avec Lucius, elle avait tout fait pour l'éloigner du service de Voldemort le plus longtemps possible. Mais Lucius avait été emprisonné et Voldemort avait condamner son fils à mort.

_Il ne l'auras pas ! Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'aura pas mon fils ! Draco vivra libre. Je ne le laisserais pas aux mains de cette chose._

Elle retombe sur le lit, ses larmes réduitent à des sanglots silencieux. _Il n'aura pas mon fils. Je le jure. Oh Lucius ... tu me manque tellement ... j'aurais tant besoin de toi, mon amour._

Un sourire danse devant ses yeux. De long cheveux blonds qui flottent au vent. Un regard tendre plus bleu que le ciel du matin. Le souvenir d'une étreinte. Le fantome d'un baiser.

En bas, la sonnerie du téléphone la tire de sa semi somnolence et, essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues, elle descent les escaliers pour répondre.

Elle vient de disparaître dans la cuisine lorsque Draco sort de sa chambre. Il ne supporte pas quand elle s'enferme ainsi pour pleurer. Il voudrait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler. Mais il sait qu'elle fait ça pour lui, pour le protéger. Et même s'il n'a plus besoin d'être protéger, il ne le lui dira jamais. Il a trop peur qu'alors elle n'est plus aucune raison de se battre ...

Il se glisse dans la chambre de sa mère, avec l'intention de ranger un peu avant de partir travailler. Il a un rire sans joie face à l'ironie de tut ça : un Malfoy, forcé de travailler de ses mains, au milieu de simple moldus. Mais il faut qu'ils mangent ...

Il empille les livres dans la bibliothèque et se penche pour ramasser un parchemin au sol. Alors qu'il s'apprête à le glisser dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau, un mot attrape son regard et il parcoure la lettre, son visage pallissant un peu plus à chaque mot.


	59. Saint Valentin 1

Le soleil se lève à l'horizon, ses rayons se glissant par les rideaux laissés entrouverts et caressant le visage de Tonks, endormie dans le grand lit. Elle roule sur le côté, essayant de leur échapper et pousse un léger soupir lorsque son corps en rencontre un autre, étendu à ses côtés. Elle se blottit plus près de lui et sent son bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Elle sourit dans son demi sommeil devant ce geste de possession.

Sept mois se sont écoulé depuis cette première nuit et ni l'un ni l'autre n'a nommé à voix haute ce sentiment qui les lie. Mais sans qu'il ait jamais rien dit, ses gestes parlent pour lui. Quant à ce qu'elle rescent, elle, elle a fini par admettre que, bien que très différent de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Remus ou ceux qui l'ont précédé, il s'agit bel et bien d'amour. Un amour qu'elle ne s'explique pas mais qui brule son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.

Tout comme cette douleur qui la frappe parfois, aux moments où elle s'y attend le moins. Cette peur de le perdre qui balaye tout en un instant. Même s'il ne participe pas au raid qui se multiplient dernièrement, le fait que Voldemort ne puisse pas se permettre de perdre son spécialiste des potions ne le protège pas des dizaines d'Auror prêts à tout pour retrouver le meurtrier de Dumbeldore.

Il a eu un sourire triste lorsqu'elle lui en a parler, un soir où ils étaient seuls. Il l'avait serrée plus fort dans ses bras, avant de murmurer dans ses cheveux.

- Promets-moi de te battre … Quoi qu'il arrive … quelque soit l'issue … promets-moi que tu continueras à te battre. Malgré la douleur ou les obstacles … Si un jour tu as le choix entre attendre que la douleur disparaisse ou te battre pour continuer à vivre … Promets-moi de te battre …

Elle avait hoché la tête, retenant les larmes et se blottissant plus près de lui.

- Je te promets …

Chassant ces sombres pensées, elle se concentre sur les battements de son cœur sous sa joue, lents et réguliers.

Mais dehors, le matin arrive et il sera bientôt temps pour eux de se lever. Abandonnant à regrets sa position, Tonks se redresse, glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage. Appuyée sur un coude, elle observe l'homme étendu près d'elle. Il a l'air tellement paisible lorsqu'il dort. Elle s'en veut de devoir interrompre cette paix mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Et soudain, un sourire diabolique apparaît sur ses lèvres. Oh, mais c'est qu'elle connaît un secret bien caché de l'ancien Maitre des Potions de Poudlard. Un secret que peu soupsonneraient. Le grand, le terrifiant Severus Snape est chatouilleux …

Et l'instant suivant, il se réveille d'un bond, soumis à une attaque en règle. Mais il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour réagir et, utilisant sa force supérieure à celle de la jeune femme, il inverse leur position et c'est bientôt à son tour de se tordre sous ses doigts.

- Severus … non … je me rends … je me rends … pitié … arrête … pitié … non … Severus …je ferais ce que tu veux … pitié …

Il s'immobilise un instant, lui laissant reprendre son souffle.

- Ce que je veux ?

Une lueur s'allume dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle hoche la tête, décidée.

- Ce que tu veux …

- Hmmm … Voyons voir … que pourrais-je bien demander … ? Un livre de potions ? De nouveaux ingrédients ? Un …

Son expression faussement songeuse provoque un soupir chez Tonks. Secouant la tête, elle lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule pour le faire taire.

- Cesse donc de te moquer de moi …

Il relève la tête pour la regarder, un éclat de malice dans les yeux. Les bras croisés, elle fait la moue et face à son expression faussement fachée d'enfant gatée, il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un nouveau coup sur l'épaule ne fait que relancer son hilarité. Lorsqu'il finit par retrouver son calme, elle est penchée au dessus de lui, le visage appuyé sur une main, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- J'aimerais entendre ça plus souvent.

- Quoi ?

- Ca. Ton rire …

Il sourit légèrement.

- Peut être …

Et brusquement, il roule sur le côté, l'emprisonnant de nouveau contre le matelas.

- Mais ne crois pas que tout ça va m'empêcher de te demander réparation pour mon réveil surprise …

Sa voix est un souffle, ce murmure si bas qui ne manque jamais de faire trembler la jeune femme. Leurs bouches s'effleurent et elle sourit.

- Je paierai ton prix …

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser et comme à chaque fois, elle se laisse emporter. Il finit par s'écarter légèrement, son regard carressant les contours de son visage.

- Tu es heureuse …

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question mais elle perçoit tout de même le léger tremblement de sa voix. Elle sourit, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui … Oui : je suis heureuse … avec toi …

Il l'embrasse de nouveau. Lui aussi, il est heureux, avec elle. Heureux grâce à elle. Merlin sait qu'il n'est pas un ange, seulement un homme. Un homme qui se perdait au milieu des décombres de sa vie. Un homme dont elle a sauvé la vie. Il lui suffit d'un seul regard dans ses grands yeux pour calmer ses peurs. Dans ses yeux où, enfin, il voit un avenir, un espoir. Une raison de vivre.


	60. Saint Valentin 2

Dehors, le soleil se couche doucement et ses rayons se glissent entre les rideaux jusqu'à la chambre, dessinant un éventail de lumière dorée. Etendue dans leur lit, la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, un de ses bras autours de sa taille, Ginny réfléchit. Elle repense à l'année qui s'est écoulée depuis la dernièr St Valentin, depuis cette promesse qu'ils se sont faites de se marier sitôt la guerre terminée. La bague, qu'elle ne quitte pas un seul instant, brille toujours à son doigts. Preuve tangible de la promesse qui les lie. Une promesse qu'elle sait vaine.

Elle n'épousera pas Harry. Peu importe à quel point elle tente parfois de s'en persuader, elle sait, au plus profond d'elle même qu'ils ne se marriront pas après la guerre. Il ne sera plus là après la guerre. Et elle devra continuer. Seule.

Elle n'a jamais parler de sa peur à quiconque, ses amis l'accuseraient de pesimisme et elle ne veut pas gacher leur moral. Mais elle sait qu'Harry ne survivra pas à la dernière bataille. Et parfois, elle se demande pourquoi elle continue de vivre. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, alors que blottie dans ses bras, elle peut sentir son coeur battre contre sa joue, elle a parfois envie de tout abandonner.

Ce serait si simple. Il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux, de se laisser aller. Elle est si fatiguée parfois. Et quelle plus belle mort que celle là ? Mourir d'amour, mourir dans ses bras, au détour d'une caresse. Mourir à l'abris dans sa chaleur, le gout de ses baisers sur la bouche. Se laisser bercer par ses mots tendres, fermer les yeux et s'en aller. Mourir pour rester avec lui. Mourir d'amour. Sans un regret, sans un regard en arrière. Le suivre où qu'il aille, abandonner le monde et la douleur loins, si loins derrière elle.

Parfois elle rêve que tout ça prend fin, qu'ils s'enfuient tous les deux, qu'ils refusent ce destin qu'ils n'ont pas choisi. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Jamais Harry n'abandonnera ceux qui croient en lui, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aime.

Ca ne l'empêche pas de rêver. Rêver de mourir. Quelle ironie. Mais mourir dans ses bras,

emporter avec elle ses sourires, ses regards, son bonheur. Mourir heureuse, avec lui, pour lui. Mourir et oublier la peur. La peur insidieuse qui se glisse sous la peau, jusqu'au coeur. La peur que demain tout s'arrête, que le jour qui se lève soit le dernier. Dernier jour de bonheur, dernier jour à deux.

Mais pour le moment, il est là, il est dans ses bras. Les yeux ouverts, il lui sourit et toute pensée de mort s'envole de son esprit. Il est là pour quelques instants de plus, quelques secondes volées à la mort, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tout ce qui comptera jamais.


	61. Une lettre

Debout dans la cuisine, Harry parcoure une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'il tient dans sa main, ne s'interrompant que pour jeter un regard à la fiole remplie d'un liquide argenté posée sur la table.

- Harry ?

Il relève la tête et sourit à son amie.

- Hermione, tu peux demander aux autres de se réunir dans le salon s'il-te-plait ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête, surprise par la demande et surtout, par le ton employé. Mais elle a appris à lui faire confiance et elle sort aussitôt de la pièce pour rassembler les autres membres de l'Armée.

Ils sont tous rassemblés au salon quelques minutes plus tard lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Aussitôt, Ginny se lève et s'approchant de lui, elle l'interroge du regard.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette réunion ? Quelque chose de nouveau ... ?

Sans un mot, il lui tend la lettre qu'elle déplie et lit à voix haute.

- Je me doute que recevoir une lettre de moi, a de quoi te surprendre, Potter, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de te joindre. J'espère seulement qu'elle arrivera à temps et que tu acceptera de me croire. ... Ne te méprend pas, il ne s'agit pas ici d'une lettre d'excuse et je n'aurais pas pris le risque de te la faire parvenir si son contenu n'avait pas une si grande importance. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je ne cherche pas ici à m'expliquer ou à me justifier. Je ne fais que poser des faits. ... Je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbeldore. Je me refuse à tuer. J'ai échoué dans ma mision et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas facilement. Je suis en fuite depuis bientôt deux ans, depuis cette nuit sur la tour d'Astronomie. J'ai par conséquent autant d'intérêts que toi à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. ... Dumbeldore m'avait proposé la sécurité, j'aurais du accepter, mais il est peut être encore temps maintenant de faire ce que j'aurais du à l'époque. ... J'ai joint à cette lettre, une fiole contenant un de mes souvenirs. ...

Elle relève la tête, surprise, mais il lui fait signe d'un mouvement du menton de continuer à lire.

- ... Regarde-le, cela semblait de la plus haute importance pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi seul peut ouvrir la fiole, son contenu étant trop dangereux pour être confié à une lettre. J'espère sincérement que tu acceptera de me croire. ... Draco Malfoy ...

Tous relèvent les yeux vers Harry, incrédules. Le jeune homme finit par briser le silence.

- J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin. Le hibou est passé à travers tous les barrages et protections qui entourent la maison : pas de magie noire et pas de sort de repérage. Je l'ai lue mais je ne voulais pas prendre seul une décision. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande votre avis : devons-nous ou non ouvrir cette fiole et examiner son contenu ?

- Il pourrait s'agir de poison. Les protections ne sont pas capables d'analyser le contenu d'une fiole ...

- Draco a voulu tuer Dumbeldore. Il s'est déjà servit du poison une fois. Il pourrait recommencer ...

- Rien ne nous dit d'ailleurs qu'il s'agisse bien d'une lettre de Draco ...

Harry reprend la parole pour répondre à la réserve de Neville.

- Je pense qu'elle provient bien de Draco. Il parle d'une proposition que Dumbeldore lui aurait faite ... c'est la vérité. Il lui a dit qu'il pouvait encore tout arrêter et qu'il veillerait à ce qu'ils soient à l'abris lui et sa famille. Il n'y avait que nous trois sur le toit à ce moment là, les autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Si tout ne s'était pas passé si vite ... je crois bien que Draco aurait accepté ...

- Ca ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'il y a dans cette fiole, n'est-ce pas ?

Tournant la tête vers Hermione, il secoue la tête.

- Non, effectivement.

- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est peut être de l'ouvrir, non ?

La voix de Luna, qui parle pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont réunis, leur fait tourner la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme.

- Ouvre-la, Harry. Hermione pourra lancer quelques sorts de vérification sur le liquide par la suite ... Si c'est aussi important qu'il le dit, ça vaut peut être le risque, non ?

_Le parc de Poudlard, la nuit. Une ombre qui se faufile entre les arbres jusqu'au pied de l'un des murs du château. Elle porte une longue cape noire dont la capuche est rabatue sur sa tête, dissimulant son visage. _

Debout, prêts d'elle, simples spectateurs de la scène, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore observent les moindres détails.

_Doucement l'ombre se glisse par une brêche dans la muraille et le décor change de nouveau. _

Harry ne peut retenir un mouvement de surprise alors que Ginny palit affeusement.

_Ils se trouvent dans une pièce à moitié effondrée, au fond de laquelle, une statue gigantesque leur fait face. _

_La Chambre des Secrets. _

_Devant eux, l'ombre s'avance jusqu'à la statue où elle s'arrête. Elle observe les alentour à la recherche d'un éventuel observateur et le mouvement fait glisser la capuche qui révèle les cheveux blonds et le visage de Draco Malfoy. Rassuré sur sa solitude en ces lieux, il plonge la main dans une des poches de sa veste et en retire une longue dague effilée. Elle brille sous les quelques rayons de lune qui parviennent à se frayer un chemin par les fissures dans la muraille. Le manche est en bronze, garnis de plusieurs pierres bleues et la lame est gravée de deux initiales entrelacées. Un R et un S. _

_Rowena Serdaigle. _

_Doucement, Draco se penche et glisse l'arme dans une fissure sous la statue avant de se relever et de quitter la Chambre. _

_Laissant derrière lui le dernier Horcruxe._

* * *

- Severus ! Ils l'ont ! Ils l'ont !

Debout près de la fenêtre, il se retourne à son appel. Les longs cheveux noirs d'Arianna en bataille autour de son visage, la jeune femme se précipite vers lui.

- Ils ont trouvé le dernier Horcruxe ! Il est à Poudlard, dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Luna a juste eu le temps de me prévenir avant qu'ils ne partent ... Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Immobile comme une statue, Severus Sanpe a pali. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répond.

- Voldemort vient juste de convoquer l'ensemble des Mangemorts … de toute urgence ... à Poudlard …

La paleur de Tonks pourrait facilement rivaliser avec la sienne. Elle se retourne vers la cheminée, y lancant une poignée de poudre verte au passage.

- Je préviens l'Ordre immédiatement …


	62. Dans la chambre

Il fait sombre dans la Chambre au sous sol, seuls quelques rayons de soleil pavenant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à cette profondeur. Les membres de l'Armée ont allumés des torches le long des murs et celles-ci jette un halo de lumière floue sur la pièce. Disposés en un cercle parfait autour de la dague qu'ils ont otée de sa cachette, ils s'apprêtent à lancer les sortilèges qui la détruiront. L'exitation court dans leurs veines à l'idée que leur combat touche à sa fin. Cette dernière tache effectuée, ils pourront se mettre en quête de Voldemort.

* * *

Penchée au-dessus du berceau, Fleur contemple son fils endormi. Dans le couloir, elle peut entendre les membres de l'Ordre qui se préparent, se répartissant les taches au plus vite. Elle aussi, elle va se battre. Une vraie bataille, l'une de ses premières à cause de sa grossesse. Mais elle a refusé de rester au 12 Square Grimmauld.

Elle veut se battre, défendre les siens. Molly, elle, reste ici. Elle s'occupera de Galahad jusqu'à leur retour. Sains et sauf.

Doucement, elle caresse les cheveux de son fils, des larmes dans la gorge. Il bouge dans son sommeil et ses petits yeux s'entrouvent. Il bat des paupières en bayant avant de se mettre à pleurer. Aussitôt, Fleur le prend dans ses bras et entreprend de le bercer malgré les larmes qui roulent sur ses propres joues.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille. Elle voulait seulement le voir avant de partir. Le regarder encore une fois, pour l'emporter avec elle au coeur de la bataille.

- Chhh, chhh, mon trésor. Maman est là, chhh. Je t'aime si fort, mon bébé ... Je voudrait rester, mais je ne peux pas ... Je t'aime, mon coeur, je t'aime ...

* * *

Comme les fois précédentes, les membres de l'Armée prononceront chacun à leur tour une incatation. Et les éclats de lumière frappant l'Horcruxe, le fragiliseront un peu plus à chaque fois. Détruiront un peu plus l'âme de Voldemort à chaque fois. Les cinq jeunes gens échangent un regard, la baguette à la main, avant de tourner leur attention vers la dague qui git au centre du cercle.

* * *

- Fleur ?

Elle se retourne vers Bill, venu la chercher.

- Fleur, il faut y aller. Les autres sont déjà partis ... Hestia et Susan transplanneront directement du Ministère après avoir été cherché Kingsley ...

Elle hoche la tête, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

- J'arrive ... j'arrive ...

Molly se glisse dans la pièce à son tour et doucement, elle ote Galahad des bras de sa mère.

- Tout ira bien, Fleur. Il est à l'abris ici.

La jeune femme hoche la tête et, sur un dernier baiser à son fils, elle transplane avec Bill en direction de Poudlard.

* * *

Luciredes !

* * *

Restée seule avec le petit garçon, Molly entremprend de le bercer, comme on berce sa douleur. Et malgré ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes, elle chantonne pour appaiser le bébé autant que les inquiétude de son pauvre coeur.

* * *

Blisnus !

* * *

_Chhh, doucement mon bébé, ne pleure pas ... Repose tes ailes, petit papillon ... Le sommeil va venir, t'emporter dans ses bras ... Ferme les yeux, écoute cette chanson ... _

* * *

Evodes !

* * *

_Quoi qu'il arrive, mon coeur ... Je serais toujours là ... Quand la nuit te fera peur ... Pour te prendre dans mes bras ... _

* * *

Ebnetna !

* * *

_Autour de nous, la nuit a chassé le jour ... Ne pleure pas, mon trésor, ne pleure pas ... Le soleil reviendra, mon amour ... Demain et pour toujours, le soleil se lèvera ... _

* * *

Seidemoc !

* * *

_Quoi qu'il arrive, mon coeur ... Je serais toujours là ... Quand la nuit te fera peur ... Pour te prendre dans mes bras ... _

* * *

Harry lève sa baguette. Plus qu'un sort, le dernier et ce sera terminé. Mais une autre voix claque dans le silence de la chambre.

- Expelliarmus !

La dague glisse dans les ténèbres et, la baguette à la main, les cinq jeunes sorciers se tournent vers l'entrée de la Chambre et les quatres figures qui se glissent à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Ne pleure pas, mon trésor, ne pleure pas ... __Le soleil reviendra, mon amour, le soleil reviendra ..._


	63. Sacrifice

Ils se tiennent face à face. Lumière et ténèbres. D'un côté les membres de l'Armée, de l'autre Voldemort et trois de ses mangemorts. Il a choisi les plus fidèles : Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Mulciber.

- Enfin face à face, Potter. Et cette fois ...

La voix est sifflante, à la limite du Fourchelangue et les petits yeux rouges brillent à la lueur des torches.

- Je vous ai déjà vaincu. Plusieurs fois. Dont une ici, déjà ...

Voldemort à un rire métalique avant de reprendre de sa voix de serpent.

- Tu n'as vaincu qu'un souvenir, Potter. Ce sera différent cette fois ... N'est-ce pas, Miss Weasley ? ... Imperio !

Tous les regards convergent dans la direction de Ginny, debout au pieds de la statue. Elle s'est considérablement éloignée du groupe, profitant que Voldemort parlait pour se glisser jusqu'à la dague avec l'intention de la détruire. Mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

L'Horcruxe à la main, elle se fige sous le sortilège, les yeux vides, l'expression neutre. Rien sur son visage ne reflète la lutte qui prend place en ce moment même à l'intérieur de sa tête.

_L'Horcruxe ! Apporte-moi l'Horcruxe !_

Elle se débat intérieurement, tentant de résister, mais c'est la voix de Tom. Douce et insidieuse, elle se glisse dans sa tête et la force à obéir.

Doucement, les mains serrées sur la dague, elle s'avance en direction de Voldemort sous les sourires des Mangemort et le regard horrifié de ses amis. Ils ne peuvent rien faire : le moindre sort pour détruire l'Horcruxe, tuerait Ginny par la même occasion. Et Merlin seul sait ce qu'un sort lancer à Voldemort alors qu'il contrôle sont corps pourrait faire à son esprit.

Elle avance toujours, totalement incapable de résister à la voix dans sa tête. Elle tente de se concentrer sur Harry et un instant, le sort faiblit, son pas se ralentit, mais il ne faut qu'un geste à Voldemort pour reprendre le contrôle.

Il faut qu'elle lutte, qu'elle résiste à tout prix mais elle se sent si faible, si fatiguée. Elle voudrait fermer les yeux et dormir des années entières. Et elle comprend, elle sait maintenant ce qu'elle doit faire pour vaincre Voldemort.

_Je t'aime, Harry. _

Et la dague de Serdaigle traverse le coeur de Griffondor ...

Sous les yeux halucinés des membres de l'Armée, le petit corps glisse lentement au sol dans un silence de cripte.

_Je suis désolée, mon amour. Tellement désolée. Je ne rentrerais pas avec vous ce soir. Pardonne-moi, Harry, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais au fond, mourir pour mourir ..._


	64. La dernière bataille

Le silence est assourdissant. Tous les témoins resent un instant paralisés par la surprise. Mais soudain, Bellatrix est la première à réagir. Elle bondit en avant pour s'emparer de l'Horcruxe mais recule brusquement comme brulée. Le sort a claqué dans le silence de la Chambre.

Suarethus !

Et le dernier Horcruxe se craquelle laissant échapper la part d'âme qu'il contient. Tous les regards se tournent en direction de la fissure dans le mur et de la silhouette qui s'y tient debout, la baguette à la main.

Il y a un moment de flottement lorsque Severus Snape se glisse dans la pièce, suivi de Tonks qui a repris son apparence habituelle. Tous les Mangemorts dehors, ont laissé passé le favorit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de toute façon, maintenant, ils sont bien trop occupés avec les membres de l'Ordre pour le rattraper.

Les yeux de Voldemort brulent de haine et de colère. Ses traits de serpent sont déformés par la rage. Sa voix perce le silence dans un hurlement suraigu.

- Sale traitre ! Crucio !

- Protego !

Tous tourne les yeux vers le jeune homme qui vient de créer le bouclier autours de l'ancien maitre des potions. Sa peau a une paleur de cire mais ses yeux brillent au milieu de son visage. Des yeux couleur d'Avada.

Et l'enfer se déchaine.

* * *

Dirigeant les combattants de l'Ordre à l'attaque d'un groupe de Mangemorts, Remus parcoure des yeux la bataille qui l'entoure à la recherche d'un visage. Mais il n'appercoit nulle part la moindre trace des cheveux bruns ou des yeux noisettes. Et il se bat, avec la rage du désespoir. _Merlin, Hermione. Où es-tu ? _

Des ombres noires qui plannent à quelques centimètres du sol. Le froid et la peur qui glacent les os. Les éclairs de lumière argentée. La lumière des Patronus contre le froid des Détraqueurs.

Luna, les lèvres serrées, les yeux assombris par la colère, le visage dur comme la pierre. La douce Luna transformée en furie.

_Crucio !_

Un grondement inhumain. Des yeux jaunes remplit d'une soif de sang que rien ne peut rassasier. Fenrir et ceux de ses loups garous qui ont accepté de le suivre se jetent sur les sorciers qui leur font face, les crocs à nu, une lueur de mort dans le regard.

Debout, devant la tombe de Dumbeldore, Minerva McGonagall afronte Amycus et Alecto Carrow. La rage brule dans ses yeux et malgré le sang qui couvre une moitié de son visage, elle tient ferme, la baguette à la main, prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Un corps étendu dans l'herbe, immobile, les yeux fermés. Il semble dormir, paisible au milieu de la mort et du carnage. Il n'a pas 17 ans.

_Morsmordre !_

Face à face, une nouvelle fois. Les images de ses parents sur leurs lits d'hôpital, de leur yeux vides ou remplis de terreur. La haine qui lui brule le ventre. Le rire de folle de son adversaire.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

L'éclair de lumière verte. La surprise sur son visage alors que le sort la cueille en pleine potrine.

Antonin Dolohov, nommé par Voldemort à la tête des Mangemorts laissé dans le parc de Poudlard. Immobile et d'un calme de statue, il lance des sortilèges comme s'il se trouvait dans une compétition de duel et pas au milieu d'un champs de bataille. Une longue flamme violette sort de sa baguette et son adversaire est projeté au sol, un filet de sang s'écoulant du coin de sa bouche.

Susan et Hestia, côté à côté pour une énième charge. Les corps qui tombent autours d'elles. Amis. Ennemis. Reculer de nouveau, se mettre à l'abris, panser ses blessures. Et puis la charge en avant, encore et encore. Côté à côté.

_Incendio !_

Le feu a pris dans un bosquet avancé de la Forêt Interdite. Et les flammes qui lèchent les arbres éclairent les scènes de carnage qui se déroulent à leurs pieds. Le ciel est noir de suie, éclairé seulement par la lumière irréelle du crane au serpent qui semble narguer les combattants de son sourire de mort.

Hermione debout au dessus du corps de Ginny. Les sorts jaillissent de sa baguette. Chaque éclair de lumière se reflétant dans les larmes qui inondent son visage.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre, acculés à la forêt interdite. Ils font face à leurs ennemis, même s'ils se savent condamnés. Bien décidés à emmené autant de Mangemorts que possible avec eux dans la tombe. Et soudain, derrière eux, le bruit d'une corne qui résonne dans la forêt. Et comme surgit de nulle part, les centaures qui chargent.

_Serpensortia !_

Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Le corps transpercé, déchiré de mille coupures. Le sourire sadique de Rockwood au dessus de lui. Et puis l'éclat de surprise dans les yeux du Mangemort lorsque le sort le traverse et qu'il s'effondre au sol sans un cri.

Les géants, acquis à Voldemort, se dirigent droit sur les combattants, prêt à les écraser d'un geste. Mais un chant soudain s'élève au dessu de la bataille. La chanson du phénix qui vole dans leur direction. Et puis derrière lui, se détachant de la fumée qui obscurssit le ciel un vol de dragons. Assis sur le cou du dragon de tête, Charlie sourit. _Un petit souvenir d'Igor Karkaroff !_

Severus debout face à Mulciber, chacun évitant les sorts de l'autre. Son visage toujours aussi calme malgré la haine qui lui dévore le ventre. _Merlin, ce n'était qu'une enfant !_

_Sectussempra !_

Des flots de sang. Un lac de sang. La douleur et la peur qui se mélangent alors que la vie s'enfuit dans un déferlement de sang rouge.

Les jumeaux Weasley, leur sourire pour une fois effacé de leur visage. Ils se battent, les yeux durs. Ils viennent récolter une dette. Ils viennent réclamer leur du. Pour la mort de Ron. Pour les larmes de leur mère. Et le prix est élevé.

Une brulure. Intolérable. La pression d'une main autour de sa gorge. Et puis un couinement lorsque d'un sortilège il projette le rat au sol. Il rampe en arrière tentant de se mettre à l'abris de celui que quelques secondes plus tôt, il pensait être sur le point de tuer. Et la marque rouge laissée par la main d'argent ne luit pas aussi fort que la haine dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui fait face, la baguette levée.

_Avada Kedavra !_

Face à Voldemort. Une nouvelle fois. Une dernière fois. Il ne pleure pas, il ne ressent plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'une rage froide. Et une soif de vengeance que seule la mort de la chose qui lui fait face parviendra peut être à comblé.

Dos à dos, Bill et Fleur combattent les figures vétues de noir qui leur font face. Pour Galahad, pour leur fils, pour qu'il ait le droit de vivre sans la peur.

Des corps. Des cadavres. A perte de vue. Des visages paisibles et d'autres tordus de douleur. Des morts. Tellement de morts.

Tonks debout face à Rodolphus. Le bras gauche immobile à son côté, brisé. Un nouveau sort fend l'air et Rodolphus disparaît de son champ de vision. Elle tourne sur elle même, prête à faire face à une nouvelle attaque. Elle entrevoit Severus, plongé dans un duel avec Mulciber. Et soudain son coeur se gèle dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sort atteint l'ancien Mangemort qui est projeté en arrière. Elle bondit dans sa direction mais une explosion derrière elle la projette au sol. Et tout devient noir.


	65. NA

Note de l'auteur :

Les chapitres qui suivent sont les différentes fins possibles de cette histoire. A vous de choisir celle que vous préférez.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécier la lecture autant que j'ai aimé l'écriture.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot ... ;-)

Rosesnake


	66. Un autre monde 1

Il fait froid, l'air est vif et piquant. Devant la porte de la maison, le glacier se dresse puissant et immuable. Autour de la jeune femme, le reste du village est encore endormis. Elle referme la porte de sa petite maison derrière elle et sur un dernier regard au glacier, elle transplanne jusqu'au rivage.

La mer est déchainée et vient frapper les rochers en contrebas de la falaise. Le climat si tranché est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Tonks a choisi de venir vivre ici. Elle vient régulièrement voir la mer se fraccasser sur les rochers, elle s'assied au sol et peut écouter le bruit des vagues en parcourant les lettres de Luna.

La jeune femme lui parle de leur vie là bas, en Angleterre, si loins de sa vie actuelle si reculée du monde, en Islande. Elle lui donne des nouvelles de leurs amis, de ceux qui ont survécu à la dernière bataille. Elle lui parle de Molly et des progrès de son orphelinat. De la joie qui peu à peu revient sur son visage à se voir entourée d'enfants qui ont tant besoin d'elle. Elle transmet les quelques lettres qu'elle reçoit d'Hermione et de Remus partis, eux aussi, très loin de l'Angleterre et des souvenirs trop douloureux. Kingsley, Hestia et Susan vont bien, même si le géant ne se déplace plus sans une canne pour l'aider à marcher. Minerva et Alastor n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Severus non plus.

Au début, elle se réveillait la nuit, hantée par les cauchemars, les souvenirs. Elle revoyait le sort de Mulciber le frapper en pleine poitrine. Elle se revoyait courir dans sa direction malgré la certitude d'arriver trop tard : personne ne survit à un Avada Kedavra. Même Harry Potter a fini par y succomber, emportant Voldemort avec lui.

La guerre était finie. Mais pour elle ça s'était avérer être le début d'un cauchemar. Elle avait fui, le plus loin et le plus vite possible, poursuivie par la douleur. La première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur ces falaises, contemplant la mer en contrebas, le vide l'avait attiré plus que de raison. Il aurait suffit d'un pas, un seul pas, et tout aurait été fini.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Il l'avait retenue de ce côté-ci de la vie. L'écho de ses paroles encore présent dans son esprit. _Si un jour tu as le choix entre attendre que la douleur disparaisse ou te battre pour continuer à vivre … Promets-moi de te battre … _Et elle avait promis. Elle lui avait donné sa parole et elle allait la tenir, peu importe la douleur.

Une douleur qui, peu à peu, s'est estompée jusqu'à devenir une tristesse sourde au fond de son coeur qui ne disparaitra jamais. Une tristesse qui ne l'empêche plus désormais de rire ou d'être heureuse. Elle sait qu'elle le rejoindra, que quoi qu'il arrive, il l'attend. Il est toujours là, à ses côtés à chaque seconde et il l'attend.

Elle porte toujours la bague d'argent. Comme un souvenir, une promesse. Et même si, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle la fait tourner à son doigt, il n'apparait plus jamais, elle peut toujours sentir sa présence. Comme un ange gardien qui veillerait sur elle. Et malgré les larmes qui parfois s'emparent d'elle, si on lui donnait le choix, elle referait les mêmes. Elle choisirait de nouveau de l'aimer, malgré les risques, malgré l'inévitable douleur. Elle choisirait de vivre pendant qu'elle en a encore le temps. Elle profiterait de chaque instant, de chaque seconde à ses côtés même si l'issue en est toujours la même.

Puisque, après tout, malgré la douleur, elle est encore en vie. Et puisqu'il vit à travers elle.

Elle se relève doucement. Le soleil pointant lentement à l'horizon, efflame la mer et il est temps qu'elle rentre chez elle. Leatitia ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et à parcourir la pièce à la recherche de sa maman.

Leatitia.

Leatitia Eileen Andromeda Snape. Elle est née 7 mois après son arrivée ici. Et c'est pour elle qu'elle continue à rire. Leatitia signifie joie, bonheur, et c'est ce que sa fille lui apporte. Un bonheur qu'elle ne croyait plus possible.

Elle a les yeux de Severus. De grands yeux noirs et profonds. Mais les yeux de sa fille sont remplis de lumière et de rire. Lorsqu'elle les fixent sur elle, Nymphadora a parfois l'impression que son coeur va exploser. Aux yeux de sa fille, elle est une géante, une héroine capable de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ce qu'elle voit, elle, dans les yeux de sa fille, c'est l'espoir et une raison de continuer.

Et quand elle la serre contre elle, quand elle la regarde attraper l'un de ses doigts dans sa main si fine et si fragile, elle sait qu'elle tiendra sa promesse.

Debout à la fenêtre de la chambre, son bébé dans les bras, elle regarde le soleil se lever sur un nouveau jour, sur un nouveau monde. Et elle sait qu'elle continuera à se battre, qu'elle continuera à vivre.

Dans ses bras, Leatitia gazouille et elle baisse les yeux pour sourire à sa fille.


	67. Un autre monde 2

L'un après l'autres, les sorciers se disperssent dans le grand parc. La cérémonie du souvenir vient de se terminer et les nombreux invités disposent de quelques heures de solitude avant le festin qui doit les réunir de nouveau ce soir. La majorité a opté pour une promenade dans le parc, au milieu des arbres et des tombes.

Un an s'est écoulé déjà depuis cette journée qu'ils commémorent ensemble aujourd'hui. Tant des leurs sont tombés ce jour là et c'est leur mémoire que le monde sorcier honore par cette Journée du Souvenir. Une cérémonie particulière a été organisée, ici même, à Poudlard, là où la dernière bataille a pris place.

Se dirigeant, seule, vers un petit bosquet isolé, Luna sourit : voilà bien une idée digne de Neville. Il a ouvert pour la journée les portes de Poudlard et renvoyé les élèves dans leur famille. Offrant une occasion aux survivants et aux familles des victimes de se réunir et de partager leurs souvenirs.

Il a du faire face à de nombreuses critiques au début. Lorsqu'il a décidé d'abolir la séparation en maisons au profit d'une école soudée et unie notamment. Ou lorsqu'il a fait revenir Draco Malfoy, à peine gracié, pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il a fait front et il s'est révélé l'un des meilleurs directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Ils sont restés très proches tous les deux et, même si son travail au Ministère est très prenant, elle vient le voir régulièrement, passant de temps à autres une semaine ou deux en sa compagnie. Il a toujours une chambre à lui offrir, ainsi qu'un bon souper et une amitié forgée aux coeur des pires épreuves.

Ils sont les deux seuls qu'il reste.

Après le sacrifice de Ginny et la mort de Harry, Hermione n'a pas pu supporter de rester en Angleterre. Elle avait trop perdu ici, chaque centimètre de pelouse lui rappellait ceux qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui avait été arrachés. Elle est partie avec Remus quelques jours seulement après la dernière bataille. Ensemble, il parcourent le monde pour tenter d'unir les gouvernement sorciers et d'éviter qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate. Elle reviendra bien sur, lorsque la douleur se sera appaisée.

En attendant, ils doivent reconstruire leur monde détruit. Panser les plaies, enterrer les morts. Réapprendre à vivre sans la peur. Réapprendre à vivre sans ceux qu'ils ont perdu.

Le sacrifice de Ginny a déclenché la bataille la plus meurtrière de toute la deuxième guerre. De nombreux Mangemorts sont morts eux aussi. Neville a tué Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari n'a pas tardé à la rejoindre. Avery, Rockwood, Goyle, Petigrow mais aussi Mulciber et Antonin Dolohov, deux des premiers serviteurs de Voldemort. Tous deux ont préféré le suicide à une vie entière derrière les murs d'Azkaban. Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Alecto et Amycus Carrow ainsi que de nombreux autres n'ont pas eu ce courage.

Il y a désormais un mur à Poudlard, recouvert d'une tapisserie, qui porte les noms de tous ceux que la guerre a emporté avec elle. Elle va parfois le voir, juste pour parcourir la liste des noms, pour se rappeller les visages, les sourires. Pour les revoir tels qu'ils étaient : des hommes et des femmes, avec leurs joies, leurs peines, mais par dessus tout un idéal. Un idéal pour lequel ils ont donnés leur vie.

Cédric Diggory, fauché en pleine jeunesse, première victime de cette guerre.

Sirius Black dont le nom est de nouveau prononcé avec respect.

Albus Dumbeldore, le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Sa douceur, l'étincelle dans ses yeux et ses bonbons au citron.

Ron Weasley et son sourire à faire fondre un glacier.

Minerva Mc Gonagall, retrouvée morte sur la tombe de Dumbeldore et enterrée à ses côtés.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil, revenu de tant de combat, et qui n'a pas survécu à ses dernières blessures.

Angelina Johnson et Rolanda Bibinne, fauchées en plein vol et enterrées côté à côté avec les autres membres de la brigade volante.

Emmeline Vance. Amélia Bones. Horace Slughorn. Et tant d'autres.

Et puis bien sur, Ginny et Harry qui ont choisis de se sacrifier pour que d'autres puissent vivre.

Comme tous les autres, ils sont toujours à ses côtés où qu'elle aille. Neville est l'un des seuls à savoir qu'elle les voit encore. Lorsqu'elle le lui a dit, il s'est contenté de sourire et de hocher la tête : lui non plus, il ne peut pas les oublier.

Mais elle ne le dira probablement jamais aux autres : une Langue-de-plomb se doit d'être irréprochable. Elle s'est toutefois mise à l'écriture et elle a choisit de raconter leur histoire. La vraie. Pas les innombrables biographies qui circulent, toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Elle veut que le monde sache qui ils étaient : pas des superhéros de pacotille mais seulement des sorciers qui croyaient en leur cause.

Et c'est pour eux, pour honorer leur mémoire, que les survivants ont enrepris de reconstruire un monde meilleur. Un monde tel qu'ils l'avaient rêvé.

Poudlard s'est relevé de ses cendres. De nouveaux élèves y viennent chaque année, une nouvelle équipe de professeurs l'habite. Neville, professeur d'Herbologie et directeur. Draco qui enseigne à ses élèves comment combattre les forces du mal, un combat qui passe par la connaissance. Cho qui se partage entre sa formation de sage femme et ses cours de potions. Bill et Fleur qui ont repris les cours de Charme et de Métamorphose. Ils se sont installé ici avec Galahad, libérant le 12 Square Grimmauld. Molly en a profiter pour le réamménager et elle y a ouvert un orphelinat qui acceuille tous les enfants dont les familles ont été victimes de la guerre. Une nouvelle mission qui lui a permis de ne pas baisser les bras après la mort de ses deux cadets.

Luna peut l'apercevoir, entourée d'une foule d'enfant de tous les ages qui crient et courent autours d'elle en chahutant. Ses fils sont tous réunis autours d'elle, même Charlies qui a fait le voyage depuis la Roumanie. Elle sourit, Galahad dans les bras : la vie reprend son cours.

En contrebas de la colline sur laquelle elle se tient, Luna peut voir Hestia et Susan qui soutiennent Kingsley. Ils se dirigent vers la tombe de Maugrey. Et au côté du géant qui s'appuye encore sur une cane pour marcher, les deux jeunes femmes incarnent l'avenir des Aurors et la force de leur jeunesse semble lui redonner des forces.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Luna se glisse à l'intérieur du bosquet. Personne ne vient jamais ici et la végétation y est plus sauvage qu'ailleurs, protégeant les deux tombes blanches qui se dressent côté à côté. Hermione, Neville et elle sont les seuls à connaitre cet endroit. C'est mieux ainsi. Ici au moins, ils sont à l'abris et peuvent reposer en paix. Loins de ceux qui ne peuvent pas pardonner, de ceux qui refusent de comprendre.

Elle se penche et dépose une unique rose au pied de la tombe, caressant au passage les lettres gravées dans la pierre.

_**Nymphadora Tonks.**_

_**Severus Snape.**_

Elle sourit toujours, le regard fixé sur les deux silouhettes qui se tiennent debout derrière les pierres tombales. Tonks sourit en retour, son visage resplendissant de bonheur. Severus a passé un bras autours de sa taille et son visage est détendu, appaisé.

Ils sont avec elle, comme tous les autres. Quoi qu'elle fasse où qu'elle aille, ils l'accompagnent. Il lui arrive souvent d'entendre le rire de Tonks, de la revoir faire le pitre, changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou la forme de son nez, elle la retrouve dans chaque sourire, dans les enfants qui se poursuivent, dans tout ce qui est gai et changeant. Dans tout ce qui est Tonks.

_Nous serons tous oublier un jour. Réduits à de simples légendes du temps jadis. On parlera de nous comme on parle des fondateurs de Poudlard. On oubliera jusqu'à nos noms. Les noms de tous ceux qui ont combattus pour que cette paix existe. Nous ne seront plus que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbeldore. Mais ce que nous avons accomplit, que ce soit dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière, ne sera jamais oublié. Ils oublieront nos noms, nos visages, qui nous étions, nos peurs et nos joies, mais ils n'oublieront jamais pourquoi nous nous battions. _

_Ils n'oublieront jamais que nous avons construit un monde meilleur._


End file.
